Cinderella
by Lietuva'sGirl
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived an orphan named Toris who lived a rotten life as a servant to his step-family. But, a fairy godfather and a mischievous princess will do their best to make his life better. Hetalia Cinderella (Nyo Poland/Ukraine/Belarus).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful readers! I am very excited to present to you my new story, _Cinderella!_ This came as an idea of what if the roles were reversed, and Cinderella were a boy, with an evil step-father and wicked step-sister, who met a princess at the ball. I have watched the Disney _Cinderella, (_ both the live-action and the animated version), and the ballet of the same name, and have taken ideas from all three of these. I really enjoying writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it too! Thank you for honoring me by reading, and please enjoy the opening chapter of _Cinderella._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Neither Cinderella or Hetalia belong to me._**

* * *

Once upon a time, long ago in a kingdom now no more, lived a little family. They owned a large house, deep in the countryside, but lived a modest life, with no servants, preferring to cook and clean for themselves. The father, Nojus Laurinaitis, was one the king's knights, loyal to his king and renowned for his bravery in battle. When he was just twenty-two, he met his first defeat, a beautiful young woman, Kotryna Meidunite. She was wild and kind. In spring, she ran about with no shoes, her long blond hair always tumbling around her shoulders down to her waist. The two were married during the spring, and by the next year, they had a new addition to their family; a little boy they named Toris. Toris grew to be as kind as his mother, as loyal as his father, and as humble as both. As he grew older, his father planned for Toris to become a squire when he turned twelve. Toris eagerly attended his practices and played games where he was the knight, rescuing his mother from imaginary dragons. Every evening he would curl up on his father's lap and beg for a story about one of the man's adventures.

However, not all happy endings last forever. When Toris was ten, war came to the kingdom. Though they won, the king's army lost many of their bravest knights, Nojus Laurinaitis among them. His wife and son were devastated, he was their whole world. But he lived on in Toris, who was his spitting image. The new widow was determined to do everything she could to benefit her son. She found a job working for a merchant named Ivan Braginsky. The man fell madly in love with Kotryna, and a few months after hiring her, he asked for her hand in marriage. The woman knew her son needed a father figure in his life, and Ivan seemed every bit a gentleman. He also had two sons, Dimitry and Nikolai, who were very close to Toris' age. It appeared to be a perfect option for her, and she agreed. Yet tragedy struck again. Her depression weakened her immune system, and she caught pneumonia. Try as she might, she could never recover, and a few months after her wedding, she died. Toris was left only with his new step-father and his two step-brothers.

Once his mother was dead, Toris' life grew worse. For reasons unknown to the boy, his step-family hated him. After the funeral, Ivan moved Toris' room to the attic, allowing him only a bed, blanket and a change of clothes. The rest of his belongings were either sold or given to his step-brothers. The Braginskys made Toris their slave and often went out of their way to humiliate and mistreat him. On cold nights, or when he was too exhausted to climb the stairs to his cold attic, Toris would fall asleep in front of the dying embers of the fireplace. He was rarely allowed to bathe, so he was always dirty.

To make matters worse, his dream to become a knight was crushed. Ivan said he wouldn't waste time or money on him, declaring the young brunette too weak to make knighthood a successful career. And so, Toris lived, stuck in his step family's house, with no way to ever be free.

~Nine Years Later ~

"Toris! Toris! Toris Laurinaitis, get your lazy butt down here now!"

Toris groaned and buried his head under his pillow. "Toris, if you're not down here in two seconds, I'm telling Father. And you know what he promised to do if you slacked off again."

That created a reaction. Toris jumped out of bed. "I'm coming, Nikolai!" he called, racing down the stairs. He slipped on a few, falling down in a heap in front of his smirking brother. "Well, there you are."

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Toris stared at the floor. Long ago, he learned to be submissive to his family. Now it was a habit.

"Let's see …it's eight in the morning. What could I possibly want? Or are you too stupid to figure it out?"

"Breakfast?" Toris asked meekly.

Nikolai boxed Toris' ear. "Yes, you idiot. Now go and make it!"

Toris scurried to the kitchen. Breakfast was never hard to make, just cold cuts of meat, a little fruit, bread, and jam. Toris bustled about the kitchen, frantically trying to get breakfast out quickly. He dreaded the possibility of starting the day with facing the Braginskys' wrath. While he was placing the food on plates, heard pecking. Smiling opened the window. A little bird, with blue feathers, sat on the windowsill. "Good morning, Eduard. Is it time for your breakfast?" The little bird let out a tweet. Toris' smile grew. He crumbled up a stale piece of bread and put the crumbs on the windowsill. "Breakfast is served, Monsieur Bird!" Eduard cheeped, and then Toris was ignored while he ate.

"Silly bird. You have enough outside."

The ceiling creaked, as several pairs of footfalls walked over. Toris looked up. His family was ready.

He grabbed the breakfast tray. It rattled as he walked, despite Toris tensing, trying to stop the shudders.

Ivan and his sons were already seated at the large mahogany table. "Good morning, Master." Toris stuttered, and nervously placed a plate in front of the giant man. Ivan took a bite, chewing slowly. He swallowed, then eyed Toris disapprovingly. Toris fidgeted, trying to fight the rising panic in his chest. "I-is it t-to your liking M-master?"

"It is late Toris," he said simply.

Toris gulped. "I-I know Master, and I'm very sorry."

"Hmm," was all Ivan said and continued to eat.

Toris stood next to the table, not daring to move. He wasn't dismissed but wasn't allowed to sit at the table either. His stomach growled, and the three men laughed. Toris blushed and closed his eyes. He was so hungry; it was painful to look at food. He would eat the leftovers later; if there were any.

The three Braginskys chatted about the day they had planned. Toris ignored them. When he was younger, the two brothers liked to talk about the fun they were going to have, and then ask Toris what he was going to do for the day.

"I have chores to do," he would say. Dimitry and Nikolai would snicker at him, give him a shove or condescending pat on the head, depending on the mood, and leave. To spare himself the envy, Toris learned to tune them out, only coming back to it when his name was said, or they started talking to him.

Today, he went over his chore list. He was midway through when Ivan leaned back in his chair with a sigh and a flick of his wrist. Cue given, Toris started collecting the dishes. Powerful fingers circled around his small wrist with a bruising hold. "Father, do you smell that?" Nikolai asked, holding Toris.

"Smell what?"

"I don't know what it is, but it's disgusting. It smells like sweat and smoke." Nikolai looked over at Dimitry and winked.

"I smell it too," the elder brother said. "I…" he let out a dramatic sniff, "I think it's Toris!"

The blood raced to Toris' face, and he tried to tugged against Nikolai's hold

Ivan chuckled. "I'm not surprised. I've caught him sleeping near the cinders in the kitchen fireplace some nights."

Almost gingerly, Nikolai traced a smudge of dirt on Toris' cheek. "I think he needs a new name. Like Cinderboy."

"Or Grimy Child," Dimitry joined in.

"Ash face," Ivan supplied.

"Oh, I know! I know," Nikolai burst out, nearly jumping out of his seat in excitement. "Dirty Toris!" he exclaimed. His family laughed.

"Nice one Nikolai."

"Dirty Toris," Ivan sneered at the boy. "I think that suits you."

"It's perfect," Nikolai insisted.

"Take these dishes back to the kitchen _Dirty_ Toris," Dimitry mocked. "And then come back up here when they are clean. No dawdling now."

Toris nodded, collected the dishes, and fled.

He stumbled into the kitchen, dropped the tray on a cabinet, and sank to the floor. Without permission, a choked sob escaped from his lips. Surprised, Toris slapped his hand over his mouth, glancing at the door. If Ivan heard, Toris knew he would be teased relentlessly. But no one appeared. An image reflected in the bronze kettle caught his eye. The distorted face of a man with brown hair, and wide, tired blue eyes stared back at him. Toris closed his eyes but then forced himself to look. Dirt streaked his narrow and pinched face. "Dirty Toris _,"_ he hissed, _I really am_. Sobbing in anger and shame, Toris buried his head in his arms _. I just need a moment_ , he told himself. _Just a moment. Then I'll get back to work. I just need one moment._

There was a soft tug on his hair. "Ah! Eduard, you're back." Toris' mouth curled into a small, sad smile as he reached his hand to his head. Eduard jumped onto the calloused palm. "Back for more food? You're getting greedy," Toris told the bird good-naturedly. The bird pecked his hand and then jumped onto the table in response, making Toris laugh. "I'm sorry then. Why are you here?"

The bird twittered intently, while Toris listened. He dunked the dishes in the soapy water bucket, scrubbing away food remains. The scraps were put to the side, for his breakfast when he was done. Eduard fell silent and cocked his head. Hearing something, he flew at the kitchen door, pulling up before he collided with it. Setting down his dish, Toris followed. When he opened the door, a tiny bunny hopped onto his foot. Toris scoped him up and stroked the rabbit's soft fur. "Hello, Raivis," he murmured so not to startle the skittish animal. "Thank you for coming by, you…you guys must have realized I needed you." Though he didn't have much time, Toris took a moment to pet his animals, his only friends in the world. Once he gained control of his emotions, he put his friends aside, giving Eduard a few more breadcrumbs, and Raivis a tiny piece of leftover apple. Then he finished the dishes, ate his breakfast and hurried upstairs.

XXX

"There you are, Dirty Toris," Ivan said. "I thought I'd need to fetch you; you were taking so long."

"I'm sorry, sir," Toris replied softly.

"You're always sorry, but you never change. We are going to have to work on that. I heard Nikolai calling you this morning. Did you sleep in?

Toris bit his lip. "N-not on purpose Master. I promise!" he felt sick, worrying about what Ivan might do to him.

"Well, we are going to have to make sure that such things don't happen again. Perhaps I shall add another chore for the early morning?"

Toris wanted to protest. He already had so much to do, gather water for the day, feed the animals, milk the cow, and make breakfast all before eight in the morning, which was when his family woke up. But he remained silent, it was not his place to argue with Ivan.

"From now on, I want you to let Natalya out, so she can hunt. See, I can be lenient. That's not a bad chore, right?"

"Right, M-master," was all Toris could say. He wished Ivan had given him a harder chore. Ivan's fluffy white cat, Natalya, hated everyone but her owner. She harbored a particular dislike for Toris ever since he accidentally stepped on her tail while she was sunbathing and he was carrying laundry. It seemed to him that the cat went out of her way to torment him with bites and scratches.

"Good, I'm glad that is out of the way. Now, onto business. Today we are going to town, you'll come too. We're going to the tailor, while you need to pick up food at the market, you know what we need I assume. I've heard that one of the washerwomen has an old dress or two, so we'll pick those up. Yours is getting ridiculously threadbare."

Toris turned bright red at the mention of his clothes. Nervously he played with the folds of his skirt. "M-master, I have been really good lately, and-"

Nikolai snorted. Toris frowned, hurt, but continued on. "Do you think maybe, I could ware m-men's clothes? Please?"

Ivan cupped Toris' chin and forced the younger man to meet his eyes. Toris adverted his gaze and stared at Ivan's rather large nose instead. "Now, now Toris, are you complaining about your clothes?"

"N-no Master! I just-"

"Because if you don't like them tell me. I won't make you wear them." Ivan's tone was sweet and concerned. It made Toris shiver. Ivan continued, "You could go around naked if dresses upset you so much."

"No, Master, please!" Toris whimpered. "I, I just wanted to have a p-pair of trousers. Why must I wear a dress?"

"Because we are not completely sure you're a man," Dimitry said. The comment made Toris grow more distressed.

"Please Master?" He asked piteously.

Ivan, still holding Toris' chin, let out a laugh. "Oh, silly Toris. We have this conversation every time we get you new clothes. How about this time _you_ tell me why you have to wear a dress?"

In a rare bout of bravery, Toris remained quiet. _I will not humiliate myself more than I have too_ , he firmly comforted himself.

Ivan sighed. "You forgot again." He said, in a voice that clearly indicated he knew Toris was just stubborn. "You really are stupid. You wear a dress because you are weak. Pitiful. You live completely off of my charity and must be reminded of your place."

"But-"

"Hush! The less one hears of you, the better. You're lower than any servant, nothing but a disgraced orphan, and wearing trousers would allow you to try placing yourself above others. Really, I do it for your own good. If you went out in the town, tried to fit in, make something of yourself, they would laugh at you. The dress keeps you safe because it reminds of who you are. And you know who you are, don't you Toris?

Toris nodded his head.

"Remind me, what are you?"

"L-lazy."

"And?"

"A-and stupid."

"Toris," Ivan's voice held a warning. "Stop making me spoon-feed you. Tell me the whole thing.

"I-I'm stupid, and lazy and good for nothing." A sob caught in his throat, desperate to get out, but Toris refused to cry in front of these people.

"Good boy." Ivan patted his head as if the boy were a dog. "Now, go ready the horses and let us be off!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my amazing readers! Here is the next chapter of the story.**

 **Funfact: I treid to end with a cliffhanger...but as you will soon see, those aren't my forte. Oops! :)**

 **Thank you to all those who have read this story, follwed it and/or favorited it. It makes me so happy to know that it is entertaing and likable. I just want to say thanking for honoring me by reading, and please enjoy.**

* * *

Toris hitched the horses to the carriage in a suitable amount of time, according to Ivan. Ivan mounted the wagon and took the reins while the boys climbed into the coach. Toris used to drive his family around. However, one spring brought a heavy rain-spell and Toris had let horses run too fast; the carriage slipped in the mud, toppling into the ditch. The wheel broke off, and one horse broke its leg. Ivan had been furious at Toris, berating him for nearly killing them all, and damaging the horse. He forced Toris kill the beast, an event that continued to haunt Toris. Ivan then broke Toris' leg and gave him a beating appropriate to the amount of damage Toris committed. While he healed, Toris had been locked in the cellar, terrified by the horse's screams, and utterly alone. After that incident, he never drove again.

Toris was last to get in. He sat on one of the soft benches, only to have Nikolai push him to the floor. "Nope, dogs sit at their master's feet.".

Toris sighed and drew his knees to his chest. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall of the coach.

"Lazy," Nikolai hissed.

Toris cracked open an eye and looked at Nikolai. "Not lazy," he muttered. "Tired."

Dimitry joined in the torment. "You slept late this morning, yet you still whine about being tired. That sounds like laziness to me."

"I only got three hours of sleep today." Toris tried to defend himself. "It took me a long time to clean up from the party last night. I'm not trying to be lazy; I promise."

Nikolai huffed.

"And I don't have any chores to do now. So, is their really any harm in my sleeping during the ride?" Toris' voice was quiet, and both eyes closed again. "…just… sleep…. for a moment…?"

Nikolai pouted. It was true they did have a small party last night, and he assumed Toris had, in fact, stayed up late to clean. This morning, there wasn't a single sign that the party occurred. However, if Nikolai couldn't pester Toris, then the ride would last forever and be dull! He tapped his foot irritably, thinking, when he got an idea.

Toris was almost asleep when a foot was thrust into his personal space, toes digging into his stomach.

"Massage my feet, Dirty Toris."

Wearily the brunette opened his eyes and looked at his bully. "I—" he started, but Dimitry spoke over him.

"Good lord," he groaned. "Put your stockings and shoes back on. You're feet stink."

"They do not!" Nikolai protested hotly.

"Besides, gentlemen to not proceed to strip when in public."

"I was not stripping!"

"Sure, you weren't,". Toris could practically hear the smile in his voice. Dimitry always knew the right buttons to push to wind up his little brother. Sure enough, Nikolai took the bait. Knowing he was forgotten, Toris allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the swaying carriage and the bickering of the coach's other occupants.

XXX

The ride into the city went quickly for Toris, who had fallen into a restless, but much-needed sleep. He woke when Nikolai's foot connected with his bottom.

"Get up!" Nikolai growled, and Toris yelped, then forced himself to reluctantly uncurl and open the door. The bitter wind assaulted him, and he pulled his worn cloak around him. Even Dimitry and Nikolai shivered in their new fur-lined coats.

Ivan hopped down from the driver's box. "Toris!" he yelled. Toris scurried to his master's side. "Tie up the horses," he demanded.

Toris obeyed, and then the four men headed to the open-air market.

You," The icy man said, "Go pick up the food we need, and then come right back here." He took out a coin purse. "I know exactly how much money is in here. If I find you spent it on some frivolous item, you can expect a belting when we get home. Understood?"

Toris shivered in fear, which made Ivan smile. "Good boy. Run along now, and if you dawdle…" he looked at Toris expectantly. "The belt," Toris finished in a small voice.

Ivan nodded and sent Toris off with a firm smack on the backside.

XXX

The market wasn't too far away from the town's shopping district. Toris sniffed happily, enjoying the smell of the spices, the baking bread and the smell of cooking meat.

He stopped first at a stall that served both fresh bread and an assortment of grains for those who baked their own. The old man gave him a smile that was missing a few teeth. "Good day Toris."

"G-good day sir." He smiled despite the stutter. Since Ivan and his two stepbrothers were the people he was around the most, it was very hard for Toris to stop his stuttering and submissive behavior, even around those who liked him. "I got your usual right here." The man continued, lugging over a sack of flour.

"Thank you, sir." While Toris counted out the proper amount of coins from the purse, a plump woman with her little boy came up beside him, elbowing him out of the way. Toris watched as she paid for grain, and then purchased a piece of barley bread for her son. The boy waved at Toris, who shrank back. The boy, he couldn't be more than five, pouted, bottom lip quivering. His mother handed him the piece of bread, and Toris' insult was forgotten. Toris couldn't help but stare at the warm bread as the boy stuffed it all in his mouth at once. He could feel his mouth fill with saliva and unconsciously mimicked chewing. The merchant laughed kindly at him. "C'mere boy," he said. Cautiously Toris approached the stand and thrust the money to the baker. The man placed it in his own purse and then made to hand Toris a chunk of bread. "I burnt it in the oven back there," he said, nodding behind him to the outdoor oven, "but this is the best I can do." The servant backed away. "I-I can't,'" he said, waiting for Ivan to appear and clout him over the head for buying something that was not for the whole family. Yet, Ivan never materialized, and the seller persisted. "C'mon, it's free. I can't sell it, and ya look like it would do ya more good than the dogs I was gonna give it to." Despite himself, Toris reached up and took the piece. "T-thank you, sir."

"I'd give you a fresh piece, but I gotta sell all I can." A pair of eyes looked out from behind the old man, and the dirty face of a child stared at Toris.

"I understand," Toris said, giving a small wave to the girl, who let out a squeak and hid behind her father again. Her father cast her an affectionate glance while waving off Toris' additional thanks for the bread. "It was my pleasure." The man smiled as Toris left, hefting the bag over his bony shoulder, clutching the bread with his other hand.

He ate one nibble at a time so he could keep it for as long as possible. Despite the burnt taste, Toris found it delicious, and it helped soothe his empty stomach. The shopping didn't take long. All they needed were varies grains, more wine, some cheese, and a few seasonings. The rest, like chicken, eggs, and even a few vegetables, were produced at home.

After shopping, Toris put the things in the carriages and then went to his family at the tailor's stall and stood beside them. "There you are," Dimitry said, "You didn't take long at all. Good boy."

"I tried to be quick," Toris replied.

Dimitry ignored him and went back to looking at the tailor, who was trying very hard to convince the Braginskys that, though not popular now, a particular cut of shirt was going to be all the rage in a few years.

Meanwhile, now that he was no longer moving, the cold rebegan its attack on Toris, who shivered miserably in his ragged clothes. There was no snow, but it was still a frigid winter. His shaking got so bad that Dimitry noticed. Rolling his eyes, he tapped his father on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Ivan asked.

"Toris just got back, and I was thinking about taking him to go pick up his dresses, and then visit some other shops." Ivan arched an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. Dimitry's shrugged his shoulder, grinning. "Yes Father, I will be making a stop to see Anya."

Ivan's eyes widened, and he turned to look at his younger son. "Not so loud," he told Dimitry. "And leave quickly. I don't want Nikolai going over there and scaring the girl. Her father, Sir Winter, will make my life very bad if that happens…again."

Dimitry nodded. He was the only one who knew how much Sir Winter scared his father, and how much Ivan loathed the man. Grabbing Toris' arm, he marched the two away from the stand, praying his brother didn't see.

Only when the tailor's shop was far behind them, did he slow his pace.

"W-where are we going, Dimitry?" Toris asked.

"To get your clothes. Weren't you listening up there?"

Toris' panicked face gave him the answer. Though Toris remained silent, Dimitry caught his slight frown.

"Oh, don't be such a brat," he said, giving Toris a little shove. "It's not that bad. Really. And with these new clothes, you'll be much warmer. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Another shiver racked Toris' body. "That would be nice," he managed to say around chattering teeth. Feeling pity for the shivering boy, Dimitry pulled Toris to him.

"Come, we shall share my cloak."

The look of gratitude that came from those sad, blue eyes as the brunette snuggled close, pricked at Dimitry's heart. He knew Toris suffered, but what could Dimitry do? His family was the most precious thing in the world to him, and he would hate it if they were angry with him. But, to ease his conscious, whenever Ivan or Nikolai was not around, he always made sure to treat Toris as kindly as he could.

He and Toris walked side by side, sharing his cloak. Toris hesitated at the door to the washroom embarrassment written across his features. Dimitry sighed and pushed him in anyway.

It was hot and steamy, something both boys were glad of. Toris hid behind Dimitry, head bowed, trying to become invisible. The women ignored them, focused instead on keeping the water warm or scrubbing the clothes. Dimitry cleared his throat, and the head washer turned to glare at them. "Whadda ya want?" she growled. Dimitry refused to be put out and flashed her a smile. "We are here to pick up a couple of dresses from Hegelina." The woman frowned.

"It won't take long," the man promised.

She pursed her lips, looking like she might refuse. "Please Madame," Dimitry asked. He was an attractive man, and knew it, trying to use the fact to his advantage now.

"Fine. Hegelina!" she bellowed. "Some men here to see ya!"

Hegelina came rushing over. "Mr. Dimitry," she said, bobbing a curtsy. "I remember talking to your father. I'm so glad I could help you. They're not very nice, but Mr. Branginky said that the nastier they are, the better." She moved over to a cupboarded "What does a nice man like you even want with my sister's and me's old dresses? She asked while pulling out a nicely wrapped package, tied with a pink hair ribbon. "Nothing important," Dimitry assured her. "That's a very pretty ribbon."

The girl blushed as she handed it over. "Ya can keep the ribbon. I got lots of 'em back home."

"Thank you, miss," Dimitry said, bowing and the young girl went bright red. She bobbed another curtsy and then rushed giggling back to her spot, eager to tell her friends all about her "conversation" with the attractive man.

XXX

Dimitry and Toris didn't stay long, leaving the temperate building to brave the cold. Toris was practically another ligament of his taller companion, trying to share the fur cloak. The two walked with a half-waddled gait, but they were both moderately warmer.

"I'm going to stop by and see Anya now," Dimitry decided. "If you want, you can wander around for a little while. If you're back in thirty minutes, we can meet up with Father. I won't tell him, so you won't get in trouble."

Toris frowned at the thought of leaving the warmth of Dimitry's coat. But he knew that his brother was trying to get rid of him so he could flirt.

"Okay."

Dimitry practically flew off, leaving Toris shivering and standing alone.

However, Toris as not alone for long. A clattering of hooves made him turn his head to see a vast horse charging right at him. The beast's rider was hardly able to hang on and shrieking at the top of their lungs. "Move! You! Get out of the way."

Toris stared at the oncoming rider, thinking to dive out of the way before the horse plowed by. The startled brunette slammed into the ground hard as the horse swept past. At that time the poor rider was thrown off the horse, their landing mercifully softened Toris. The wind was knocked out of Toris for the second time, as he and the thrown rider lay panting on the cold ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is Chapter 3. Just a note, pay close attention to how Toris views the women he meets from this point forward, especially when compared to his thoughts on men. It wasn't until I was reading a novel, that I got to thinking that in Toris' life he has only had contact with just a few people, the majority of them men, and most of those men are abusive. I'm no psychologist, (I'm majoring in International Relations), but I do think Toris would be more trusting of women and put them on a pedestal while fearing men. Keep this in mind as you read, because it will come into play in later chapters. Oh, and cudos to those who can spot the hidden Mulan reference! ;)**

 **Thank you so much for honoring me by reading, and please enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugg, you _imbecile_."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," Toris managed to say. The person sat up, rubbing various bruises but still sat on Toris, keeping him pinned.

Green eyes glared down at him. "Are you not going to ask if I am alright? You did just knock me off my horse, after all."

Toris wanted to melt into the road.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. A-a-are, are you alright? I'm sorry." he forced out.

"Well, my head hurts, and I tore the knee of my trousers. And I do believe I am bleeding a little. I suppose I am alright though. This is not the first time I have fallen off my horse, and I do imagine it shall not be the last. Besides, I have had worse. They are noble beasts, and you have to respect them. Um, are you…okay? You look like you're going to have a heart attack."

"P-please don't tell my—"

A loud laugh rang out. "Oh, this is a secret between us. Do you really think I wish to appear a fool? I am the best rider in this kingdom, there is no chance I want people to know I fell."

Toris breathed a sigh of relief. Ivan would never find out. "Um, I'm T-Toris." Though he hadn't had much practice speaking to new people, his mother did teach him manners before her death.

The blonde pushed off Toris, and stood up, extending a helping hand. Now he could see the rider fully. Despite the plain trousers and short blond hair, Toris could tell the rider was a girl. Her eyes sparkled, and she had a kind mouth, one that looked as though it smiled and laughed more than it frowned. Her words and accent were different than most of the merchants and townspeople so Toris knew she must be rich and educated. "You do not know who I am?" she asked incredulously.

Toris shook his head. "No, Miss, I'm afraid I don't."

"Well now, you don't get out much, do you?" She rolled her eyes. "I am Felicja."

"That's a very nice name. It's like the princess' name, right?"

Felicja laughed, and though she was laughing at him, Toris sensed no actual malice coming from her. It was bright and beautiful. "Wow, you really don't get out much."

Toris blushed. "Not really."

Her entire demeanor changed, no longer quite so proper.

"I don't get out much either. In fact, my parents don't even know I've left home. But I couldn't stay inside any longer. It was simply driving me crazy. And now I've lost my horse and Mother is going to be angry. But it was totally not my fault! She's got to ease up on me!"

"May I help the lady catch her horse? It's my fault you lost him. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I'm sorry." Toris twisted his hands, but kept them hidden behind his back. _I hope Miss Felicja's father won't punish her. She doesn't deserve that, it was my fault._

"Oh, quite the gentlemen, are you? I can do it by myself, you know. I don't need a man to help me." She stared down the abandoned road where the horse had disappeared. "Ewww! I sound like my mother! I'm turning into an old woman! Yes, please help me. I am completely and utterly helpless and I need your help."

Toris chuckled. "I'd be honored to help you, Miss Felicja."

"Great! Let's go!"

Felicja grabbed his hand, and the two went running down the street.

XXX

"Oh, gross! Mud is in my shoe, Toris, there is mud in my shoe. Ugg! The horse is punishing me. He heard me beg Daddy for a new one, and now his feelings are hurt, and he's punishing me."

Toris cast a side glance at her. "How is this a punishment Miss Felicja? No one's yelling at us, hitting us, and we don't have to stay out here all night. None of this seems like a punishment to me."

Felicja rolled her eyes. She did that a lot, but Toris didn't mind. It was cute. "My new shoes are getting ruined, and the mud's making my feet cold," she whined. "Let's go back."

"What about your horse?"

"He's smart. I bet he's already headed home, to his warm stall, where there is no mud to ruin his brand-new shoes!" Felicja yelled at the sky. Toris shrank away. _She is not mad at me_ , he attempted to calm himself. He peeked at Felicja. She didn't look angry, just miserable.

"If you want Felicja," he said timidly. "I can give you a piggy-back ride back to town."

"Toris, that is a wonderful suggestion. Bend down."

Toris did, and she jumped on, legs wrapping tightly around his waist, and arms tight around his shoulders. "See, reasons like this is why I wear trousers. A dress would make this cumbersome. Not to mention so awkward. Boys have it easy. Daddy gets upset when I wear my breaches. He claims that my great-great-great-grandmother would have been ashamed that her great-great-great granddaughter was a cross-dresser! Oh, did I scare you? Sorry, he always yells that part. I think that's what he believes she sounded like. But I'm not trying to pretend to be a boy or anything, trousers just make me feel free."

"Ah." Toris shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like this conversation, it brought to mind the obvious fact he wore a dress. Thankfully Felicja did not seem to notice given that his cloak hid most of it.

"So, I noticed you're kinda jumpy? You don't think I'm scary, do you?" She giggled.

"N-not really. I d-don't talk very much to other people. I'm sorry, a-are you mad?"

"Hey, it's okay, forget I asked. I get nervous too sometimes, except I don't stutter, I just say bizarre things. Once, some girl came to visit my parents and me, and I felt so nervous that I told her I had to use the bathroom. I didn't really, I just wanted to get away."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Toris said politely.

"Yeah, but I explained what I needed to do in graphic detail."

"Oh."

"You know that I had too—"

"You don't have to tell me, Miss. I don't need to know."

Felicja smirked. "You can call me Felicja, Toris."

"Oh! Thank you Felicja, that's very kind. Are you sure though?"

"Don't be ridiculous Toris. We've bonded, we're on a first-name basis now. That means we can move on and start getting to know each other. Go on, ask me a question."

"Umm…do you have any siblings?" Toris asked. He already realized she talked…a lot, and it kept his mind off of how tired he was getting.

"Nope. It's just me. My mother hoped I would be a boy-she has this weird thing for boys-but my father absolutely adores me. He gives me whatever I want and more. It annoys my mother, but I'm sure she is just jealous."

"Don't your parents get along?"

"Wow, you're getting rather bold."

"Oh! I'm s-s-sorry. I d-didn't mean…I w-wasn't try-trying to, I-I'm so s-sorry!" Toris rambled on. "P-please don't be m-mad. I w-won't do it, it, it again."

"Toris!" Felicja huffed. "Calm down. My word, I was just messing with you. Don't be so sensitive, silly.

"S-sorry." Toris sniffled, not crying, but growing worried. He found himself terrified of offending her, he'd hate to accidentally hurt her feelings. Felicja awkwardly patted his head. "Toris…there, there. It's okay. Um, don't cry."

"I'm not."

" _Boys_." Toris could practically hear the eye roll. "It's okay to cry sometimes."

"I-I guess." Sometimes Toris' family liked it when he cried. On nights when they were bored, they would call him into the parlor and make it a game to see who could make him cry first. If he cried too soon, he was punished, they wanted their game to be entertaining. Other times, they were angry if he cried, mocking him, and hitting him to get him to quit.

"If you're sure you're okay then I will answer your question. My parents love each other very much. As kids, they absolutely hated each other, though. Mom was always beating my father up. But, I think Daddy deserved it. He was annoying, always going on about how "awesome" he was and harassing Mother. He still does that now. Then one day, she started courting a young gentleman, and it made my father jealous. So, he shaped up and confessed to my mother how much he loved her. Then they got married and lived happily ever after."

"That sounds lovely," Toris sighed.

"Yep. I want to have a story just as good as theirs. What about you? Any siblings? What are your parents like?"

Toris mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"They, um, they're" _sniff_ "dead."

"That's awful!" Felicja cried. "I'm so sorry. Poor Toris."

"Thank you," he said softly.

"That's so unfair to you –oh, you can put me down now. We're out of the mud. And look, my horse is here! Told you he'd be waiting for me."

The horse was a massive brute, but a stunning animal. He was a bay colored, with powerful muscles. He bent his head down, and Felicja stroked his nose. "Good baby," she cooed. "I love you so much. Say hello to Toris, he went looking for you with me."

The brunette looked around nervously. "Um, Felicja, I-I have to go."

"Great. Me too. Um, do you want to meet up again? Same place tomorrow?"

Toris shifted. "I-I can't. I don't live near town, and we only come in every few months or so, and…" he trailed off as Felicja's face fell. "You don't live in town, Toris?"

"No."

"Are you poor?"

"I am."

"Where do you live? Maybe we could meet halfway?" Felicja asked shoving her hands into her pocket and turning back and forth.

"I live about eighteen miles from here."

"Well, that's just great," she pouted. "We don't have a halfway point. Wait! I just thought of something. Do you know the waterfall? How far away from it do you live?"

Toris thought for a moment. "About a mile."

"Great! We could meet there?"

"Is it too far for you?" No one lived near the Braginskys, no one that Toris knew anyway.

"Not too bad, and I'll take my fastest horse. I'm guessing you don't have a horse?"

Toris could just picture asking Ivan for a horse.

" _M-master? May I borrow a horse for a few hours?"_

" _And what need would dirty little Toris have with a horse?"_

" _I'm going to meet a friend."_

" _Ha! That's a likely story. You have no friends."_

" _But I do. I met her in the market, and her name's Felicja. She is incredibly kind to me and "Silence! No horse and no friends. Now go do your chores. And bring me your blanket. You will sleep without it tonight since you think you can ask for more than you deserve. I give you everything you need Dirty Toris. Don't insult me again by asking for something."_

"Toris?"

"Yes?" he asked, snapping out of his imaginary conversation with Ivan.

"You? Horse? Do you have one?"

Toris shook his head. "Then, the waterfall is the perfect place," Felicja confirmed. "How about I meet you there in three days?"

Toris nodded eagerly. "I can't wait!"

"Me either. Oh, and it will have to be in the evening, more like night so my parents don't get mad."

"That works for me too!" Now he wouldn't have to explain to Ivan, or one of his step-brothers, where he was going.

"Wonderful. I'll see you then." Felicja launched herself at Toris, capturing him in a hug.

Toris froze in shock. _A hug! She's hugging me! What do I do?_ Felicja pulled away. "Sorry, that was embarrassing."

"I-I liked it."

"Then next time hug back!" she growled at him.

Toris flinched. "Okay!" he squeaked. Felicja rolled her eyes. "You're a strange one Toris. But I think I'll like you. I'll see you in three days."

"Three days," Toris confirmed. Felicja waved and then headed off. Toris watched her fade into a little speck, as he stood in the middle of the road, grinning like an idiot.

XXX

When Dimitry found Toris, he was angry. "Where were you?" he snarled. Toris yelped when Dimitry grabbed his ear. "I have been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes. Do you want me to tell Father about this?"

"No, Dimitry, please!" Toris cried. His hands clasped Dimitry's wrist, trying to pull the hand off his ear. Dimitry whirled Toris around, so they were face to face. "When I give you an order, I expect it to be followed."

Toris stared in fear. Dimitry never reminded him so much of Ivan before. "I have half a mind to tell Father and let him deal with you."

Toris started quivering, shaking his head frantically. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Dimitry curled his lips. "What, does Dirty Toris not want a beating? Does he not want to spend the night outside? Does he not want us to make him crawl for the rest of our trip in town?"

"N-n-n-no. P-p-p-pl-" Toris was hyperventilating. Dimitry marched him back into the market by his ear. When they were a couple of stalls away from Ivan and Nikolai, Dimitry pulled the vibrating boy to a stop.

"Toris." Dimitry looked down at the smaller boy. "Toris, pull yourself together."

Toris tried to suck in enough air, but he couldn't!

Dimitry started to pet his hair. "I won't tell Father."

Toris looked at him hopefully.

"I won't," Dimitry told him again. "Nevertheless, I expect this to never happen again. Understood? When I tell you to be somewhere, I expect you to be there when I come back." He continued to pet Toris' hair. "Understood?" he asked again.

"U-u-understood. I'm sorry." Toris choked.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled. Oh! Father is buying hot mead; he is ready to go. Wonderful, he got enough for Nikolai and me. We are going to have such a nice drive home."

There was no warm drink for Toris, and he still sat on the carriage floor. However, he had a date with a beautiful girl in just three days, and Dimitry kept his word and didn't tell Ivan, so Toris was permitted to go to bed at a decent hour that night. Burrowing under his ragged blanket, he smiled to himself, considering what to bring to his date to impress Felicja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers. Sorry, it took so long to update, but during some parts of this chapter, I experienced writer's block. Yet I did it! Hurray!**

 **So, I really wanted Toris to stutter when he gets nervous or is around Ivan, but it's such a cumbersome way to write, and it makes reading those parts terrible. I did some research and found out some really cool things about stuttering. (You think I would now these things since I too fight this particular problem). To make it more believable, I gave Toris a few sounds to struggle with, such as M, C, I, W and S. For the most part, he will only stutter around Ivan, people he doesn't know, and when distraught. Also, people who stutter tend to find different words to use when the same sound is occurring in as sentence. At times in the story, Toris' speech patterns may read a little weird, but that is on purpose. He is trying to make talking easier on himself.**

 **Now that the long author's note is out of the way…thank you for honoring me by reading, and please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Eduard's rapping on the attic window woke Toris. He shivered violently and closed his eyes again. Eduard quit tapping and started screeching. "I'm coming!" Toris murmured and crawled out of bed. When he opened his window, a gust of wind literally blew the bird in, along with snow. Toris yelped, slamming the window shut. He scooped up Eduard and hurried back to his bed, wrapping them in the blanket. "It's snowing," Toris groaned. "Master won't be happy." He pulled his cover around him tighter, staring down at the little bird who was making himself comfy in Toris' lap. Eduard peeked up at his friend and blinked his eyes sleepily.

"You can't sleep here," Toris told him kindly. "I have to start my chores, and you'd be all alone and cold. Come with me, and I'll make you a spot by the fire." The tiny beak opened and gave an indignant chirp. He flew on to Toris' shoulder, nibbling on his ear affectionately.

The brunette got around quickly, but his body ached from the cold. _The faster I do this, the faster I can sit by the fire,_ he told himself when part of his mind begged to go back to bed. Although with the state his blanket was in, Toris knew from experience that it wasn't a warmer option. He wiggled out of his nightshirt, pulling on his new dress from Hegelina. It had long sleeves, the one good thing. Thick socks were slid over thin feet and boney ankles. Lastly, Toris took a comb to his hair, wincing as he yanked out tangles. Taking an old ribbon that belonged to his father, he tied it up and looked at Eduard for approval. "How do I look?" The bird gave no answer, instead, flying to the door, landing on the knob. "Oh alright, I'm coming!" he huffed.

As soon as he made it to the kitchen, Toris lit the fire. He placed a stool next to it and scrunched up a rag for Eduard to make the bird a little nest. "I'm going to get Natalya now, so watch out. I would hate for her to eat you."

Creeping around Toris found Natalya in the parlor, sleeping in her owner's chair. "Good morning pretty kitty." Toris cooed at her, but all he received was a hiss in response. Gathering his nerves, he approached the chair. "You need to go outside," he told the fluffy cat, who glared at him. "Only for a little while. I'll let you back in as soon as you want." Natalya didn't move, just stared at Toris, almost smugly. "I'm going to pick you up now, so please don't hurt me? I promise to be very gentle." Cautiously he scooped her up and started back to the kitchen, half running, half walking. The cat sank her needle-sharp teeth into the flesh between Toris' thumb and index finger. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Natalya, please," Toris groaned in pain. Natalya did release him, only to swipe at his face with her claws. Toris gave her a pained smile. "Please don't do that. I'm not going to hold you for long." He gasped when she racked him across the cheek. By that time, he was in the kitchen and opening the back door. "Out you go!" he gently placed her on the ground. She turned toward him hissing, and Toris slammed the door in her face, a little harder than necessary, just for spite. Using his sleeve to mop up the blood on his cheek, he started his morning chores.

He grabbed the two empty water pails and slid on his shoes. They were too big and full of holes, but Ivan found them that way. He told Toris he could only wear them on snowy days, as they would protect his feet, yet were too ill-suited for plans to run away. Sometimes, though, Toris wore them on days when there was no snow. It was one of his only defiant acts, and so far, Ivan hadn't noticed.

Grabbing his cloak, Toris forced himself to brave the outside. Light snow continued to fall, and the wind howled around him. Toris didn't let himself think. If he did, he would only complain about how much he hated Ivan, hated his step-brothers, and hated his life. Instead, he focused on each specific motion. _Drop the bucket into the well, good boy. Grab the rope, okay, now pull it up. Good, that's done, now pour the water into the pails. Good job and no spills. Now repeat._ Once Toris filled his two pails, he hoisted up the yoke and headed back toward the house. The wind battered him relentlessly, Toris into staggering from side to side. He let out a distressed cry when he stumbled, causing water to spill out, soaking the bottom of his dress and his boots. By the time he made it back to the house, Toris was so cold, it was hard to move.

Still, he had a few more chores to do before he could rest and welcome warmth back to his bones. Once the water was brought to the house, Toris headed out to the barn. It didn't take long to feed the two horses, the brood of chickens and the cow. The cow, however, gave an angry protest when Toris tried to milk her with his cold hands, so he had to wait and warm them up somewhat. "Sorry," he said as he sat down and got to work. "But I'm so cold, and I don't want to be out here much longer." The cow bellowed but thankfully didn't try to kick him.

When the pail was full, and the cow satisfied, Toris began his walk back to the house. Before leaving the barn, he slurped a bit of the fresh milk from the bucket. "Mmm." he sighed. It was warm and thick and creamy. Licking his lips happily, Toris completed the walk with higher spirits.

Back in the warm house, Toris prepared the breakfast, dutifully placed it on the dining table, and then ran back to the kitchen. Sometime during his chores, Raivis hopped in, so bunny, bird, and boy all sat by the fire.

"I met the most amazing girl," Toris told them. "Her name is Felicja, and she thinks she's going to like me. Just think I'll have a friend, a real friend!" He stroked Raivis' soft ears. "Not that you guys aren't my friends, I'll always have a special place in my heart for you, but a human friend! I get to see her the day after tomorrow. I'm so excited! Maybe I can convince Master that he wants a cake or something, and then sneak a few pieces to her." Suddenly, he froze. "W-what if she d-doesn't l-like me? W-what if I'm boring, o-or don't know good things to say or how to act or, or anything!" Toris tried to calm himself down to avoid a panic attack on the kitchen floor, but the anxiety already crept in. "I-I don't know how to make f-friends! I've never had one before. What do I do? I can't ask anyone for help. Maybe…maybe I had better not go."

His only response was a sneeze from Raivis.

"I don't know what to do!" Toris let out a shaky breath, trying to calm down, he knew he became easily worked up over things. Pulling his knees to his chest, he whimpered and rocked himself back and forth. _I want someone_ , he thought sadly. _I want a mother. I want_ my _mother. Just someone to hold me._ Tears slid down, clinging to his nose.

Eduard tilted his head, looking as concerned as possible for a bird. Toris gave a faint smile. "Sorry. I'll shape up."

The bird tweeted, and Raivis nuzzled his hand.

"I love you guys too. And I'll go." He stated firmly. "I can do this…probably."

XXX

The middle of the day found Toris on his hands and knees scrubbing the grand entrance hall. He hummed quietly to himself, pushing the rag back and forth. It was a tedious job, giving Toris' mind time to wander. Today the brunette boy allowed his mind to turn to his favorite daydream.

 _Toris was polishing the banister of the endless staircase. He was almost done, as long as Nikolai or Dimitry didn't try to mess up his work. They did that sometimes. When he was nearly finished with a chore that had taken forever, they would purposely track mud in, or spill something forcing him to do the job all over again. However, not a hair of the two brothers could be found, which made Toris breathe easier._

 _Toris cocked his head, he could make out the clattering of hoof steps coming up the road._ Master didn't tell me anyone was coming over. Oh no! Nothing's ready, I don't have any hors d' oeuvres set out, or any drinks prepared, or, or, or… _he started to panic, knowing Ivan would be furious and that he could expect a punishment. A horse neighed, and then there was a knock on the door. Toris jumped, heart pounding. Sighing, he tucked the rag into his apron strings and slunk to the door. When he opened it, a king's knight stood in the doorway, his bulk filling up the frame. "Good evening. Does a Mr. Toris Laurinaitis live here?" the knight rumbled. Toris stared at the man's intricate chainmail shirt and the sword at his hip with envy in his eyes. "I'm Toris, your Lordship. What may I do for you?" In his daydreams, Toris never stuttered._

 _"I have a letter here for you, from the king." Blue eyes went wide. "From the king?" Toris repeated._

 _"Yes, sir. Signed and sealed by the King himself." Toris took his letter with a trembling hand, excitement coursing through his blood. As soon as it was in his hand, he took the message and opened it, calmly and respectably. He most certainly did not rip it open in hardly concealed joy. In perfect calligraphy, the letter read:_

Dear Mr. Laurinaitis,

It recently came to Our attention, (and We apologize for the late response, the bookkeeper is a pompous idiot who fancies himself the court musician instead of a man who details records) that your father, the late Sir Nojus Laurinaitis, was killed in action. We are very sorry that such an unawesome thing happened to you and your family. Sir Laurinaitis spoke highly of you to Us. Knowing this, We have decided to make you one of Our knights. You shall have a day to gather your items, and then you are to come to the castle to begin your training.

We look forward to you seeing you transform from a loser into one of Our awesome knights.

His Royal Highness King Gilbert

 _Toris' heart fluttered. "I'm to be a knight?" he whispered._

 _"Indeed, sir. The King himself ordered it._

 _"I'm to be a knight." Toris murmured confirmation to himself._ A knight, I'll never have to see Ivan again. I'll be free! _A smile stretched across his thin lips and—_

"Dirty Toris!" Toris came back into reality just in time to see his mop water slosh across the floor. His eyes flashed up to see Nikolai glaring down at him.

"When I ask you a question, you answer!" the blond slapped his servant across the face. A pale hand flew up to the burning cheek, as eyes lowered. "I'm sorry, Nikolai," Toris said softly. "What did you ask me?"

"I asked, what were you thinking about with that stupid grin on your face?"

Toris flushed a dark shade of red. "N-nothing sir. Just…nothing."

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Nothing. Probably thinking about food or sleep. Isn't that the only thing you ever think about? Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have intelligent thoughts, thoughts worth sharing, and that provoke discussion?"

Toris gritted his teeth and glared at the floor. _Don't respond, don't respond. He'll grow bored in a moment._

"What, can Dirty Toris not even keep up with this conversation?"

The rag was now twisted tight in Toris' hands. "I must get on with my work." He replied slowly.

"But we're still talking," Nikolai told him. Toris closed his eyes, he wanted Nikolai to leave. "I need to finish my chores," he pleaded.

"I'm not stopping you. In fact, I'm here to keep you company." He looked at Toris expectantly, nodding to the floor, a clear indication to get back to work.

On his hands and knees, while Nikolai hovered above him, Toris continued scrubbing the floor. "I wonder who will get you when Dimitry and I get married."

A brunette head shot up. He had often wondered the same thing and prayed he could go with Dimitry.

"I mean, I find you dreadfully annoying, and rather stupid. I think you would be more of a nuisance around the house than you're actually worth. Servants should have some degree of intelligence about them that way you don't have to constantly micromanage them all the time. However, you, Dirty Toris, are perhaps the dumbest person I have ever met."

Toris use to think he was smart. His parents had taught him to read and write, and he was quite good with money. However, the Braginskys taught him otherwise. He was forbidden to read or write, and they kept him out of all affairs of state. If they caught him with a book, he was beaten. When he was younger, he was beaten often for reading, and so eventually he fell out of the habit. Despite his age, his education was that of a ten-year-old, something his step-brothers loved to tease him for. After months of teaching, Toris learned that they were right, and he was dumb.

Nikolai continued to ramble on. "Remember when you tried to run away? It was so funny. I mean, did you really expect to get far with no money, no plan and in the middle of winter? Come on, Dirty, you should have done it in the spring and brought a little bit of food and water with you. And," he broke off laughing, "when Sir Winter found you and brought you back to us, you were so surprised like you actually didn't expect to get caught!" Nikolai laughed so hard, he had to sit down to catch his breath. Toris averted his face, hiding a smirk when he pushed some of the water at Nicolai, dampening the seat of his trousers.

"Sorry," Toris said meekly when Nikolai glared at him. Nikolai jumped up and kicked the bucket of water over again. "Sorry." He imitated Toris' voice perfectly and smirked as he watched the poor boy scramble to soak up the water. However, Nikolai still didn't leave, instead, moving on to talk about his favorite subject. "Dirty Toris," he wailed, "it's not fair that Dimitry gets to marry Anya! I love her more, I worship the ground she walks on, but no, because Dimitry is older, he has to marry first, and he chooses Anya. He doesn't appreciate her beauty, her slender figure, and ice waterfall of hair. He doesn't love every part of her, only the good parts, but I love her even when her inquisitive mind leads her to pull the legs off bugs, or she flies into one of her tempers. Dimitry wants to change her, but I love her for who she truly is. I know I can convince her to marry me. She can wait, and as soon as Dimitry has married someone else, she can be mine."

"Does Miss Anya love you?" Toris asked politely.

"Absolutely," Nikolai said at once. "Yes, she loves me. She will love me. She has to love me." He looked down at Toris. "She will marry me," he told Toris firmly. "I love her. We will be one. I…" he stared off into space. "I have to go!" the blond announced suddenly and loudly, making Toris' jump. Nikolai started up the stairs, a man on a mission taking the steps two at a time. "I'm going to write her a poem. She loves poetry. I'll compose her the most beautiful sonnet ever written, deliver it to her and then we will be engaged!"

Toris watched his step-brother ascend the stairs. Nikolai was a very passionate man and threw himself into everything he did with rather…electrifying…zeal. Toris let out a sigh, "Poor Miss Anya."

XXX

It was after dinner, and Ivan was reading by the fire when Toris approached him. The boy stood awkwardly in front of his guardian; whose eyes never left the page. Toris fidgeted in the silence but didn't speak until he was spoken to. "What do you want, Toris?" Ivan asked when he reached the end of his chapter.

Toris smiled weakly. "I w-was…thinking, M-master if you would like me to b-bake a c-cake, tomorrow?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "A cake?"

"Yes, yes, yes, sir."

He thought for a moment. "Why does little Toris want to know if I want a cake?"

Toris didn't hesitate, already having thought of his answer beforehand. "I know you hate the c-cold, sir, and…snowed today, so I thought a dessert might make it better?"

Ivan gave Toris a hard look, while Toris shuffled and stared at the floor.

"What kind of cake?" curiosity laced his voice.

"Um…what kind do you w-w…desire?"

"Chocolate.

Toris felt a weight lift. Thank goodness it wasn't something weird, almost everyone liked chocolate, Felicja would too.

"Yes, M-master, I will prepare it."

The large man leaned back in his chair with a contented smile. "Good. Run along now and finish your chores, you've wasted enough time already."

Toris gave a little bow and left. A smile graced his face, so far, his plan was going perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dearest readers. First, I would like to thank all of you who click on this story to read it. I hope you find it worth it. Second, to all those wh have reviewed, thank you so much; reading what you have to say really makes me happy. And now, thank you all for honoring me by reading, and please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Toris didn't sleep the night before his meeting with Felicja. As he lay on his bed, he alternated between feelings of extreme excitement and paralyzing anxiety. Morning came with a sense of gratitude as Toris eagerly attended his chores. The work offered a means of escape from all the countless possibilities his mind created of things that could go wrong that night. He threw himself into his work with a newfound fervor. It certainly wouldn't bode well for him if Ivan or one of the brothers decided to punish him for a mistake. Toris hated the thought of being unable to see Felicja because he had been punished. Thankfully, his step-family ignored him for the most part, except to give him a chore or an order.

When dusk arrived, Toris thought it forever for his family to retire to their rooms. He kept glancing at the sky nervously, watching it grow darker and darker. When the Braginskys finally headed to the rooms, at the same time they did every day, Toris was ready.

He slipped into the kitchen, quietly moving about to shove on his boots. He grabbed the small sliver of cake he was able to snag, along with a plate, fork, and cups. Tucking them in his cloak, he tiptoed to the back door. He jumped when he saw Natalya in front of the door, hissing at him. "Hush," Toris commanded, determined not to be afraid of the cat. She lunged at his feet, but he quickly danced away, leaving her angry at missing her prey. Once outside, Toris dash off. He couldn't wait to reach the waterfall.

The waterfall was a marvelous piece of nature. Hidden away in the spring by leafy trees, in the winter it was on display to all. Snow dusted the rocks, and icicles glitter from tree limbs. Tall and majestic, water thundered down into the pool. The pool itself was beautiful, deep blue water. Ice form at the edges of the lake, but that was as far as it was able to go. An assortment of caves littered waterfall's banks and sides; it was a perfect place to meet.

When Toris arrived, the blanketed snow lay undisturbed. _This will just give me more time to set up_. He told himself, trying to squash the feeling of disappointment. Toris searched diligently among the caves for the perfect one. He finally found one behind the waterfall. It was slightly damp but protected them from the wind and spray. There were a few holes in the cave, and Toris used one near the ground to light a fire in. Then he set up the cake, as if at a table, and filled the cups with ice-cold water from the fall. It was perfect, cozy, warm, and adventurous. He hoped Felicja would like it.

Not wanting to miss her, he stood outside, waiting. Toris broke into a smile when he heard a horse whinny, and a rider came into sight. Felicja hopped down, dressed in her trademark breaches, but a jeweled hair clip adorned her hair.

"Hi," she said shyly, playing with her cloak.

"Hi," Toris replied back, equally as shy. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence. "I brought cake!" Toris blurted out.

"Cake?"

"Yes, chocolate. Do you like chocolate?"

"I love chocolate!"

Feeling brave, Toris grabbed her hand and ushered her to the little cave he had prepared.

Felicja squealed, the sound echoing in the closed space. "Toris! This is so sweet! It's like we are on a real date or something."

Toris blushed, not use to complements, and awkwardly babbled out thanks.

Felicja plopped down. "Come, sit," she said, inviting him to his own table. Toris did. The blonde girl took a big bite of the dessert. "Mmm Toris, this is better than Cook's at home. Where did you get it?"

"I made it." _She likes my cooking!_

"You can cook? That's great. Maybe Mother can hire you!"

"Really?" Toris felt his heart flutter, was this his chance to get out?

Felicja laughed. "No. Mother likes our current cook just fine. Besides, you're a boy, you shouldn't want to be a cook, or even know how. Not that I'm complaining, I don't know how myself, so I would need you but how did you learn…" she trailed off, leaving Toris to explain.

"Um, my…mother taught me.". His hands suddenly became very interesting, and Toris resorted to staring at them, and he wrung them together. "I was going to be a knight, and, she wanted me to be able to eat on the…to be able to eat well on trips."

"What an ingenious idea. Your mother must have been amazing."

"She was. So was my father."

Felicja nodded. The solemnness of the moment was ruined when Toris looked up at her to see chocolate smeared on her face. He snorted.

"What?"

"You have chocolate on you."

Felicja's cheeks turned a bright red, and she frantically smeared the chocolate off. "Whatever. _Anyway,_ we should probably tell each other about ourselves. Nothing personal, but I want to get to know you."

"Okay," Toris said nervously. _I don't want to lie to her, but what can I possibly tell her?_

"I'll go first," Felicja said, bouncing slightly. "I'm Felicja, and I'm an only child. When I was little, I really wanted a little brother or sister to take care of. But I have a younger cousin on my mother's side, her name's Feliciana. I think you would like her. She's so sweet and cute. Kinda dumb at times, but you should see her artwork, they're masterpieces. There is also Cousin Ludwig, on Daddy's side. He and I didn't really get along, but now that we're older, we've apologized, and can be civil." She told Toris her likes, parties, and fashion, and dislikes, public speaking and bullies. By the end of the conversation, Toris was convinced he had heard every childhood story Felicja had to offer.

"…so, my mother had to climb into the tree to get me because I was too terrified to come down, and Daddy was too scared to climb up."

Toris nodded, blinking sleepily, although he was enjoying every minute of Felicja's stories.

Felicja yawned. "I'm exhausted. What about you?"

"I don't mind," he said. "I like spending time with you."

She smiled. "Of course, you do! I'm a completely fabulous and exciting person. I probably fascinate you to no end."

Her arrogance made Toris laugh. "I guess."

"Would you like to do this again?"

Toris nodded. "Oh, yes, absolutely."

"Great! We can meet tomorrow, same time, same place. Sound like a plan?"

"I'll be here," Toris told her. Who cared if he missed out on a little sleep? Being with someone as kind as Felicja was definitely worth it.

"Tomorrow, you'll have to tell me all about yourself."

"You really want to know about me?" Toris asked, surprised.

"Would I ask if I didn't?" she asked like the answer was obvious. And maybe it was, how could Toris ever hope to understand social norms?

"Okay," he promised.

When Felicja hugged him goodbye, this time, Toris hugged back.

XXX

The two unlikely friends fell into a steady pattern of sneaking out to visit each other. Though they grew close, both gave vague explanations of the details of their daily life. Toris had no idea where Felicja lived, or what her parents did. It was apparent she was rich, but Toris was unsure just how well off she was. In turn, Felicja had no idea about her friend's home life, that he was a slave in what was once his parents' house, that he was mistreated daily, and that he would be stuck there until he died.

None of that stopped them from growing close to each other. Within a few meetings, Toris felt close enough to confined to Felicja about his parents' death. That night found the petite blonde holding Toris while playing with his hair as he sobbed into her shoulder. "I miss them so much!" he whimpered. "There, there," Felicja soothed. "I know. I know. It's okay, you can cry, you're allowed to miss them, you know."

"No one cares about me," he confessed, tears still running down his cheeks. "I do, Toris," she said softly. Toris stared at her, watery blue eyes meeting steady jade. "Y-you do?"

"Yes," her words were soothing, losing all of the playful teasing they had when he normally questioned her. "You are my best friend in the whole world." She entwined her soft fingers through his calloused ones. "You're my best friend, too," he sniffed.

"Come on Toris. I know something that might make you feel better." She pulled him out of their cave and convinced him to get on the back of her horse. "Where are we going?" he asked, sitting uncomfortably on the strange beast. The horse turned its head to give Toris a hard stare.

"Oh, stop!" Felicja said, swatting a soft ear. "He has never ridden before, cut him some slack." The horse snorted and began walking at Felicja's urging.

Gingerly, Toris wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his companion. The horse felt his movement and gave him another hard look until he removed his hands, holding on to back of the saddle instead. They journeyed in silence, the snow-covered trees looking beautiful.

Suddenly, Felicja stopped the horse. "We're here." She said simply. Toris peered around her to see the gate of a cemetery. "This is where your parents are buried right? I think I recognize their names here when I was visiting one day."

Toris nodded, his voice caught in his throat. He slid off the horse and walked to the gate as if in a daze. He gripped the handle and looked at Felicja for confirmation. "Go in," she said gently. The gate opened with an ear-piercing shriek. Toris took one step, then another. Soon he was running, collapsing in front of his parents' headstones. He let out a whimper, running his hands over the grave, while tears spilled down his cheeks. "Hello, Mama." He said quietly, to not disturb the other souls resting. "Hello, Papa." His voice hitched. "I-it's m-me, Toris. Your son. D-do you r-remember me?" He let out a hysterical laugh. "I-I wanted to visit, but I-I-Iva- but Master wouldn't let me. I really miss you." His voice failed him, and all he could do was sob. _Please come back. Please come back. I miss you. I need you. Mama, Papa, please._

There was a presence by his side, and through tear clouded eyes, Toris recognized it as Felicja. She wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Toris. I thought this would make you happy or help a little bit." Toris forced her arms off him and held her hand. "It does, Felicja. It does." The two spent the rest of their time in front of the grave, drawing comfort from each other.

XXX

Not all of their meetings were sad. In fact, most were the opposite. Hidden away from the world, they ruled their own little kingdom in the cave. Felicja started bringing pillows and blankets to sit on and, in her own words, "brighten up this totally dull place and make it a little more fabulous." But she didn't stop at pillows. She brought a chess set and taught him to play. She always won, but Toris loved playing. She surprised him by bringing an easel, complete with canvases and paint. "We need pictures for our house," she told him like that explained everything, and it did.

She taught Toris many different things and pouted when he grew to be better at them than her. "It's not fair!" she wailed to him one day. "I've been painting my entire life, Daddy even hired a tutor, but there you go like you're a professional."

Toris laughed. "I'm not that good," he insisted.

"Oh, really?" Felicja shot back. "Well, we have just finished painting each other, and yours makes me look like a princess. But look at mine." She angled her picture so he could see and Toris just stared. "Is…is that me?" he asked in horror. Felicja groaned. "It was supposed to be! But, but," fat tears sprung to the corner of her eyes. In alarm, Toris worked hard to fix the problem. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I have never seen myself look so handsome."

Felicja eyed him distrustfully. "Really?"

"Oh yes, I don't think a mirror could show a better likeness."

Felicja studied her work, looking at the painting and then back to Toris. "You know what, if I squint, it does look like you."

Toris nodded. "Definitely."

XXX

One night, Toris introduced Felicja to his animal friends, Eduard and Raivis. "Aw! They are so cute. May I pet them?"

"Of course! They love to pet petted."

She reached out her finger, and Eduard bit it. "Ow. Stupid bird."

Toris looked abhorred. "Eddy, what has gotten into you? I'm so sorry Felicja, he's never done anything like this before, I don't know what's going on with him. Eddy, bad bird. We don't bite our friends."

Felicja pouted. "They don't like me. First Raves…"

"Raivis,"

Felicja glared at Toris, and then continued on " _Raivis_ , won't let me pet him, and now Edward,"

"Eduard"

"Does it matter Toris?"

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Why don't they like me? I kinda wanted them to." Felicja said by means of an apology.

"Maybe they're shy?"

"Whatever they are, it's unimportant. We don't need them, right?" She went to hug Toris when something fuzzy came between them. Felicja closed her eyes and opened them slowly. "Richard, move." It was obvious she was trying to be patient.

"They've never had to share me before, maybe they're jealous."

"Animals, jealous? Come on Toris."

"It's true!" he protests. "They're very emotional."

"Can't you hang out with them when I'm not around? I'll appreciate them, from afar."

Toris laughed. "Sure."

XXX

At home, Toris tried sneaking into the library to read. It was a slow and painful process, but he was determined to be worthy of Felicja. More often than not, he didn't have a clue what the book was about and half of the words he had to skip. Felicja was so smart, and he feared she would grow tired of him. That and the fact that Toris was disobeying Ivan made Toris sick to his stomach. Eventually, he was unable to stand it, and abandoned he reading pursuit. Sometimes it felt like the only time he could keep anything down was when he was with Felicja. He watched Ivan and his step-brothers carefully, trying to see if they suspected anything. In his mind, it was apparent he was sneaking behind their backs. He was jumpier than ever and stuttering so bad that it was near impossible for him to finish a simple sentence if Ivan was around. Toris was waiting for the ax to fall, and when it did, it fell hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Laughing to himself, Toris pulled open the kitchen door, coming home from his nightly rendezvous with Felicja. He couldn't describe how good being with her made him feel. Every time he visited her, he only enjoyed her more. Had he been exposed to a more supportive life; he would have realized he was falling in love. Grinning, he stepped inside to see Ivan sitting in a chair, his two sons on either side.

"Hello, Dirty Toris. "You're in trouble," Nikolai drawled. His grin stretched from ear to ear, eyes glinting with malicious delight. Dimitry's face was emotionless like he was stone.

"M-m-master, I was…I heard…I just…" Toris floundered trying to think of an excuse. His wide eyes darted from one face to another. They never lingered on one person long before flitting to another. The boy was terrified that whoever he wasn't watching would take that moment to strike. Ivan watched Toris' frantic babbling, and at every word, his eyes grew darker. "Where were you?" his voice was low, and it scared Toris more than anything. All Toris could do was whimper.

"Answer me!" Ivan roared. It was late, and he was not up to dealing with Toris' many speech impediments.

Toris squeaked again, his eyes bulging. His stomach lurched and making its way into his throat. Ivan stood up, and Toris cowered down, his back bumping into the wall. His shaking legs gave out, and he slumped to the floor, eyes still glued on Ivan, mouth frantically moving, yet he only whined.

Ivan knelt in front of the hysterical boy. His large hand came up to stroke his hair. "Toris, Toris," he sighed. "Calm down, child. The way you're behaving leads me to believe you were doing something you weren't supposed to."

Toris gulped in air. "I-I-I-I…"

"You…" Ivan prompted hoping to make the conversation go quicker.

"N-noise, noise." Toris choked out. "C-c-cow."

"Oh, you overheard the cow?"

Toris nodded hard enough to give himself a headache.

"Oh, I see, you heard the cow, so you went to the barn to investigate?"

"Yes!" Toris cried. "Yes, Master." He tried to smile. "That's what happened, sir."

"Was she okay?" Ivan asked.

Toris nodded again. He still couldn't look away from Ivan. He was a mouse staring at a snake.

"Well thank you," Ivan said and ruffled Toris' hair. "I appreciate your concern for my animals." He stood up and headed to the stairs, which led out of the kitchen. "Come on, boys, back to bed. It's far too late to be up."

Nikolai looked confused. "But Father-"

"Come." Ivan cut him off.

Nikolai sulked after Ivan, while Toris remained on the floor, trying to process what had happened. At the staircase, Ivan stopped. "Toris," he said amiably. "I do have one other question. If you were going to check on the cow, why did you head toward the woods?" Ivan whirled around and marched over to Toris, hauling him up by his collar. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" he slammed Toris into the wall. "You think I haven't realized you were stealing our food, doing things you had no business doing, taking advantage of my hospitality? That you were lying to me? You filthy, little brat!" he spat releasing Toris, letting him hit the ground, before forcing him to stand, with thick fingers gripping tendrils of brunette hair. "I will ask you one last time, and you had better tell the truth if you want to be able to move again, where were you?"

Toris shook hard. "O-out," he admitted.

"Where?"

"I w-went watering to the walking fall!"

Ivan growled at Toris' nonsensical words.

"Where. Did. You. Go?" he punctuated each word by slamming Toris into the wall.

"Fall…Water…Waterfall!" Toris shouted again, finally managing to get the word out correctly. Once again Ivan released him, and Toris slid to the floor, legs like jelly, weak and treacherous.

"Why did you go there, Toris?" Ivan asked, calmly. It was just like the quiet before the storm.

"I meet at gi-friend. I…to meet a friend." It was so hard to get those simple words out.

"You have a friend?" Ivan asked incredulously.

Toris whimpered, barely managing to mouth yes.

"You know you may not leave this house without my permission?" An answer was not needed. Ivan continued on. "You know you may not speak to someone unless someone is with you?"

Toris curled into a ball. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter. You should have realized you would get caught. Stupid, stupid boy. In this house, rules are to be obeyed, and those who are so stupid to think they can break them deserve to be punished. Dimitry, go and fetch my belt. Nikolai bring me our iron."

"Father-"

"Now, Dimitry!" Ivan thundered. Dimitry looked at his step-brother who lay curled in a trembling ball, soaked in sweat. Even Nicolai, who hated Toris, looked a little pale. Dimitry placed his hand on his brother and led him out. "Come on, Nikolai, let's obey Father."

When brothers left, Toris cast a weak glare at Ivan and wiped the few tears from his eyes. "I hate you," he said, surprising himself. Never had he insulted Ivan to his face before. "I hate you," he said again, voice a little stronger. "Mama never should have married you."

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "She loved me, boy."

"No, she didn't. She only married you for my sake. I wish she hadn't. I'd rather be poor and living on the streets than here."

"Keep it up, and I'll put you on the streets," Ivan told him. The brunette grew angry. Ivan was amused by his acquisitions! He didn't feel insulted or even consider Toris' words a threat. Blinded by fear and anger, Toris lashed out.

"You think you're so great, but you're not! You use to be just like me! You use to belong to Sir Winter." Toris laughed hysterically, convinced he was losing his mind. _Stop!_ A tiny voiced warned him. _Mama would not be pleased to hear you say these things. He is going to kill you for this._ However, Toris couldn't stop. "Now look, you have a wonderful house, but it's not yours, you stole it from me. You're free and successful, but Winter still haunts you. Sure, you've made a name for yourself, but you're still nothing, Mama rejected you. She chose my father over you, a man ten times better than you could ever hope to be. When she finally consented to marry you, you were only a second choice."

Ivan silenced Toris with a slap that sent the smaller body slamming into a wall. Once again, Toris fell to the floor. Blinking the world into focus, Toris looked up to see Ivan looming over him. The strange violet eyes were wild. "How did you know all that?" The words came out in a whisper, yet they held barely concealed rage. Toris' senses returned to him; fear overwhelming him again. _What have I done, Oh God, what have I done? Why did I say that? He's going to kill me! Oh, God, oh, God._ Toris started hyperventilating, wishing he could take everything he said to Ivan back. Mouth twisted hideously, Ivan leaned into Toris' face, taking great pleasure in whispering "Well, at least _I_ am free. You're still a slave."

At that moment, the two brothers returned with the items Ivan requested. The man hauled Toris to his feet and started undressing him. When the skinny brunette was shivering in nothing but his underpants, Ivan spun him around, pushing him across a chair, his back up. By now, Toris was sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, …sorry…sorry…sorry." It did nothing to decrees Ivan's anger, having the opposite effect, fueling the man on. Ivan left him there, and went around the stove. Toris could hear the fire starting up, but couldn't see what Ivan was doing.

There was a _thump,_ and then Ivan was behind Toris.

Toris heard the belt before it struck him. First, a _whoosh_ and then _smack_!. Toris jerked at the first blow and grunted. The first few hits didn't invoke a cry out of him, in fact, it sobered him up. He slipped into a harsh, panting breath, and gripped the legs of the chair, but did not scream. He counted each blow in his head, waiting till it was over. Ivan usually gave him fifty-six. twenty-six exactly. _Thirty-seven, thirty-eight…nine…. forty…_ whenthe blessed number came around, Toris was ready to breathe a sigh of relief. However, the blows kept coming. A moan escaped, so Ivan was really angry with him. That meant Ivan would go to seventy. Toris to convince himself that he did not deserve what was happening to him. But the thought continued to plague him that he did. He deserved everything that happened to him, every cruel work, harsh slap, unjust punishment, and blatant act of torture.

Toris gripped the chair tighter, trying not to squirm. It hurt so much. Toris gave up counting. He also gave up trying not to cry and scream. The rain of metal never seemed to end, and Toris screeched and howled, writhing as the buckle attacked him over and over again. The edge of the chair bruised his stomach, and blood ran down his back.

Ivan continued his assault on the boy's back until he was confident his charge had learned his lesson. When he was finished, he crouched over, panting, while Toris remained across the chair, making an occasional weak whimper or whine.

"Put your dress back on, Toris," Ivan instructed him.

Toris twitched but didn't move.

"Toris," Ivan growled, slapping the leather belt in the palm of his hand. Toris shifted, a searing fire blooming across his back. He managed to roll off the chair, flopping to the floor. In agonizing movements, he crawled to his discarded dress and struggled to get it on. The ordeal left him dizzy, but Ivan wasn't finished. He pinned Toris to the ground, making the boy hiss, his back arching off the floor, trying to get relief from the pain. "Dimitry, hold his feet, Nikolai, his hands. Do not let him break out of your grasp."

Toris felt hands grab him, and through his haze of pain, vaguely wondered what was happening. All too soon, he found out. The iron, one that he himself used to press clothes, was placed against his foot. Toris screamed and thrashed, previous pain forgotten as he struggled to get free. "No!" he shrieked, "Stop! Please! Aghhh!"

"This is so you never run away again," Ivan told him, raising his voice above the screams.

Toris fought, determined not to give up and tried to kick Dimitry off of him. Unfortunately, the bigger boy was stronger. Nikolai held him in an iron grip, and no amount of turning, and pulling made him let go. Even when Ivan moved on to the other foot, Toris still found the strength to scream and fight. Yet there was no chance he could escape.

When the three men finally released, Toris had screamed himself hoarse. Now he just lay curled in a ball. Ivan turned to leave, but not before getting one final dig. "I recall your father, Toris. He would have been ashamed to call you his son. You're dirty, you wet yourself some time during that ordeal, and you're wearing a dress. If he were to walk in right now, he would turn around and leave you. And your dear mother, well, do you know what she told me before she died? She said she hated you. You were a burden to her, and she wished she had aborted you."

"No." Toris insisted, "'s not true."

Ivan laughed. "Oh, it's very much true. You fool yourself thinking they loved you, but I actually saw them. Saw their eyes when they looked you. It was not an expression of love, but one of hate."

He reached down and captured Toris' tear-stained face in his hand. "I don't know who you were meeting, boy, or what they assured you, but it was lies. They're not going to save you; they don't love you. No one does. You're alone in this world and your mine. You will always be my pathetic, little piece of property…always." He let Toris' head hit the floor.

The poor broken, and abused boy let out a scream that tapered into a sob. As Ivan left, he stayed on the floor, overcome by sobs that racked his body and stole his breath.

Dimitry observed him and in sick fascination wondered how Toris could still have enough energy to cry so hard. Nikolai hid behind his brother, holding tightly to his hand. "Koyla," Dimitry tutted softly. "Go to your bed."

His brother stared at him, his face pale. He looked ill. "I'll be right there," Dimitry soothed. "I'm just going to help Toris a bit."

Nikolai nodded and fled up the stairs, to escape into his room. When Dimitry could no longer hear his footsteps, he crept over to Toris. "Toris." He whispered. The brunette continued to sob, body shuddering with each breath. "Toris, I'm going to pick you up now. I'm not going to hurt you, just put you to bed. You'll be cozier there." Dimitry received no response, so he bent down and scooped Toris up. Holding Toris tightly, he headed up the stairs slowly. Toris' cries were so hard, they made Dimitry wobble, which made him nervous as he ascended the stairs. "Shh, Toris, don't cry. You'll get sick if you carry on like this."

The usually obedient boy made no indication that he heard or understood Dimitry. He continued to let out heart-wrenching sobs. When Dimitry got to the attic, he shivered, making a mental note to go find a warmer blanket to put on Toris' cot. As gently as possible, he placed Toris on his little bed. "There you go," he said softly. "Doesn't that feel better?" Toris only whimpered. The older boy sighed and headed to the door.

"Don't leave Mitya." Toris rasped. Dimitry turned, surprised to hear his old nickname. When Nikolai was younger, he always called his older brother by that nickname. Toris must have remembered. Yet that was years ago when Toris and his mother had just moved in. Once Nikolai grew older, the nickname had fallen out of use, and it had never been used by Toris.

"Toris," Dimitry began.

"Please don't leave me Mitya." Toris rasped again. He looked so pathetic, lying in blood, shaking. His eyes were closed, and damp hair was plastered to his forehead. "Toris, I promise, I am coming right back. I'm not leaving you. I'm coming back."

Toris whined, and Dimitry hurried out. He wanted to stay, but Toris needed help first, then comfort. That didn't stop his eyes from burning with unshed tears when Toris whimpered "Mitya!" as Dimitry left.

XXX

It took Dimitry a short time to collect everything, and he returned to Toris' cold, lonely attic with a bowl of water, rags, and a blanket. After soaking the cloths in the lukewarm water, he wrapped them around Toris' blistered feet. Gently, he worked Toris out of his dress, bandaged his back, and helped him into his nightshirt. Once that was done, he tucked Toris in with the borrowed blanket. The brunette buried into the quilt until it covered his face, leaving two large eyes uncovered. The watery, blue orbs and the hidden face made Toris look younger than he really was. Smiling at his step-brother, Dimitry sat on the side of the bed and fiddled with Toris' hair. When his hand brushed against the pale forehead, it felt hot, and Toris closed his eyes, afraid. "Toris," he chided kindly. "I told you not to cry so hard, it would make you sick. Poor little one." At his voice, Toris' eyes opened. "P-papa?" he said, his unfocused eyes landing on Dimitry. "D-do you love me?". _You're delirious!_ Dimitry realized. He chose not to respond, he couldn't answer, that would disrespect Toris' late father. However, at his silence, Toris grew more upset. "I'm sorry," he hiccupped. "Please, please love me. I'll be good, so very good. You'd be proud of me. Please, please-"

"Toris, hush," Dimitry said, dropping his voice about an octave, deciding it would be a kindness to play along with Toris' delirious dreams. "My son, I…I love you so much."

"Really?" the insecurity in Toris' voice hurt.

"Yes. You're my son. I'm so very proud of you. Every time I see you, I am filled with pride and joy."

"But M-master said…"

"He is wrong, precious. Don't listen to such things. I love you. I'm proud of you.

"Does Mama…love me, too?"

Dimitry remembered Toris' mother; she was a charming woman who treated Dimitry and Nikolai like her own. Toris was her angel, though. When she was sick, and he made his daily visit to check on her, the woman's whole face would light up. She would hold Toris for hours, and he would let her, despite wanting to be able to run and play with his step-brothers. Every night, she would kiss Toris' head over and over again as she tucked him in. On good nights when she felt well, Dimitry remembered her reading Toris stories.

"Yes, Mama loves you. She misses you very much. She wishes we both wish that we could be here with you."

Toris let out a little sob. "Shhh. No crying now. I'm here, I've got you." Dimitry cradled the brunette in his arms, wiggling a bit until they were both laying down. "I've got you," he repeated, stroking Toris' hair.

"Please," Toris whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Please take me with you, Papa." Dimitry felt his heart drop at those words. _Oh, Toris, sweet, kind, gentle Toris. What have we driven you too?_ Dimitry wanted to cry, but he had to stay in character.

"Precious, I can't-"

"Please!" a pathetic mew spilled from bloodied lips. "Please, I hate it here. I miss you and Mama. I want to be with you…be a family again. Please don't leave me here!"

Dimitry couldn't take it. "I'll stay with you, my son," he found himself saying. "I'm right here."

Toris clung to Dimitry, falling asleep to him stroking his russet locks, thinking it was his father.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_Toris' earliest memory was bright sun against a cloudless sky. He remembered sitting outside surrounded by long grass that danced back and forth, rustled by a gentle breeze. A tiny_ _Toris_ _sat on his mother's lap. Her long hair, free from their normal plaits, tickled his face when she bent to kiss his check. She laughed at something his father told her. The_ _Laurentius_ _family was on a picnic._ _Nojus_ _just returned from an extensive training exercise, and per tradition, the little family headed out for a picnic. A dazzling, white light blocked his parent's faces, but though Toris couldn't see them, he could remember their voices clearly. He was young enough that he squeaked with joy when his father scoped him up, tossing him onto his shoulders. He was up so high!_ _Toris_ _' mother giggled when her husband pulled her up, swinging her around, as they danced barefoot through the field._

 _XXX_

" _Very good,_ _Toris_ _, very good. You're improving."  
_ _Toris_ _panted, tiny hands wrapped the hilt of his wooden sword. "Really, Papa?"_

" _Mmhmm." His father nodded, ruffling the little boy's hair. Toris smiled. "You're coming along very nicely. I can tell you've been working on your stance."_

" _I have! I have!"_

" _And you carry the sword much better. Have you been practicing?"_

 _Toris nodded, smiling widely. "Mama lets me carry all the heavy stuff when we go to the market." Hands that were still chubby with lingering baby fat pushed the sweaty bangs from his forehead._ _Kotryna stood watching, holding a tray_ _. "Are you two thirsty? You've been practicing for quite a while now."_

" _What do you say Toris? You want a drink."_

 _Toris' brow furrowed. "What kinda drink?" He asked, shooting a skeptical glance at his mother. She smiled. "Lemonade!"_

" _Yay!"_

" _Ah, ah, ah, but only if you drink a glass of water first."_

 _Nojus ruffled Toris' hair. "That sounds like a pretty good deal to me."_

" _Okay. But can we practice again?"_

" _Sure, but give Papa a rest first. You're an exhausting opponent."_

 _Toris beamed, and hurried to get his glass of water. With Toris drinking as fast as he could, Nojus tried to kiss Kotryna._

" _No!" She squealed, dancing away. "You're hot and sweaty!"_

" _I don't know how you do it every day," he said, grabbing a drink. "It's only mid-afternoon and I'm ready for a nap."_

 _Kotryna laughed. "I give him lots and lots of projects. Like, take these things up to the attic one at a time and how fast can you run around the house? And you're getting off easy, he's recovering from a cold. In just a few hours, I'm sure he'll want a nap."_

 _Toris had finished his water, and trying to get his lemonade. "Who needs a nap, Mama? I don't have to take one right? 'Cause, I don't feel sleepy, and I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm…" he counted on his fingers, "seven. And seven's big."_

" _What's bigger than seven?" Nojus asked._

" _Eight! And nine! And twenty."_

" _Impressive. Eight was always the number I forgot when I was your age."_

" _He's a smart boy." His wife told him. "We're working on reading, and he is very good. We moving on to longer passages. He asks tons of questions too, about everything."_

" _He's doing well in sword play. I'm going to start asking around, seeing if any of my friends would want to take him as a page when he's of age."_

 _Kotryna frowned. "You're not pushing him to hard, are you? I mean, he's only seven." She bit her lip. Since she was distracted, Nojus took the opportunity to kiss her. She scrunched her nose. "Ewww," but she kissed him back._

" _Ewww," Toris echoed. Both parents look at him and he smiled up at them._

" _He's fine," Nojus told him. "These things are normal for a boy his age."_

" _Can we fight again Papa?"_

 _Nojus groaned and pushed himself off the porch steps. "Fine! Let's go you."_

 _XXX_

 _"_ Dimitry, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Nikolai, I didn't hear you come in." Dimitry brushed hair out of his eyes to better see his brother. "I thought you'd forgotten you had a brother," Nikolai told him. "Or that perhaps you no longer wanted me but _him."_ He gave a haughty shake of his head, but Dimitry could see bright eyes glaring at him. "Nikolai," he began, "Toris is very sick. If someone doesn't help him, he could die."

The younger blonde made a face. "You exaggerate. He is fine. Sure, he has a fever, but I doubt it will kill him. All he needs is rest."

"Fine, maybe I do exaggerate, but that doesn't change the fact that Toris still needs someone to help him." As he spoke, he placed a damp rag on Toris' pale forehead. The boy murmured something, as Nikolai sat beside his brother. "What did he say?"

"I don't know, he goes in and out of these...oh I don't know what they are, but he babbles deliriously. I can't make out what he's saying." He turned and looked wide-eyed at his brother.

"Oh Nikolai, what have we done?

 _XXX_

 _Two happy years went by, and then disaster knocked. The kingdom went to war with their southern neighbors._

" _I'll be home soon," Nojus promised, trying to comfort a weeping Kotryna. "Don't cry so darling," he begged. "The good Lord willing, all will be okay. I'll be back before you know it." He pressed a kiss to her nose._

" _Be strong, my angel, and when I return, I'll be your slave until I can make it up to you."_

 _Kotryna sniffled. "Just come home safe."_

" _I promise. After all, you have sent me off with your lucky ribbon."_

" _I'll think of you every day."_

" _Kotryna, you will be in my thoughts every second." Nojus patted his breast pocket. "I have your picture to keep me company, until I can be back with my angel."_

 _He looked down at Toris, who watching on the stairs. "Come here, you" Nojus said with a smile. Toris nearly tripped over himself to get to his father. "Can I come too, Papa?" The man opened his mouth, but Toris beat him to it. "What if you need me?"_

" _Ah, Toris, I wish you could come. But if we were both gone, who would take care of Mama?"_

" _Mama can take care of herself. A racoon got into the barn and she beat it off with her broom."_

 _Kotryna gave a watery laugh at the memory._

" _I know, Mama is tough."_

" _Then you should take both of us with you," Toris insisted. "We could help you."_

" _Nojus sighed, and Toris hugged him tight, resting his head against his father's stomach. "I know. You have to go alone. The King needs you. Without you, the army would be doomed."_

 _Nojus tried to protest, but both Kotryna and Toris protested. Eventually, he had no choice but to give in._

" _You're a good man, Toris. I know you'll take care of Mama. And when I go back, how about just you and I go camping?"_

" _Just the two of us?"_

" _Just the two of us. And, if you promise not to tell Mama, I'll help you sneak home a little grass snake that you love so much. I know Mama always catches you." Nojus grinned down at Toris._

" _I'd like that._

" _That's my boy."_

" _I love you Papa."_

" _I love you too Toris." He kissed them each one more time._

" _I'll buy both of you a surprise on my way back," he called, waving as he rode away._

 _A few, long weeks later, there was a knock on the door. The man standing there didn't have to say anything. As soon as his mother opened the door, saw the royal messenger standing there, she screamed and collapsed._ _Toris_ _rushed to her side, and she clung to him, sobbing. "No! No, no, please!"_

 _With wide eyes,_ _Toris_ _looked up at the man. Why would he want to make his mother so upset? The man lowered his eyes and rested a hand on_ _Toris_ _' head. "I'm_ _sorry so_ _n," he said. "Take care of your mother, now you hear? You're the man of the house; it's what your father would want." Then the realization hit…his father was gone. Dead. Never coming back. No more stories, no more training, no more basking in the man's presence._ _Toris_ _whimpered and cried into his mother's dress as she rocked them back and forth.  
_

 _XXX_

 _Toris_ _sat under his mother's desk, setting up his knight figures for battle. She sat copying figures into a book. Unsurprisingly, her boss' head appeared in the doorway.  
"_ _Kotryna_ _, how are you doing?"  
"Fine, thank you Mr. __Braginsky_ _."  
"Kotryna please, it's Ivan, we have known each other for years." The thought made __Toris_ _crinkle his nose. Why would his mother know some other man besides his father? His mother merely smiled.  
"Ah yes, but now I work for you and that simply wouldn't be proper."  
Ivan laughed, a high-pitched noise that scared __Toris_ _. A man of Ivan's size should have a lower, deeper laugh; it was disorientating.  
"But you are keeping track of all my money; sales, purchases, budgeting. That is the hardest, not to mention most important job. It is I who should be working for you." Another smile appeared on __Kotryna_ _'s worn_ _face_ _. She was still surrounded by an air of beauty, only increased by her sadness.  
"_ _Perhaps_ _, Ivan," she replied.  
"_ _Would_ _you and_ _Toris_ _like to come over for dinner tonight? I would love to talk to you again, and_ _Toris_ _could use some playmates of his own age."_ _Toris_ _peaked around his hiding spot to see two boys standing behind Ivan. The youngest did not look happy at having a new playmate, while the older one seemed not to care. Feeling self-conscious,_ _Toris_ _ducked back under the desk.  
_ _"That_ _sounds like a lovely idea. I think you're right._ _Toris_ _could use some friends."  
"So, could you…dear."  
_

 _XXX_

" _Toris, come let me see what you're wearing before we leave."_

 _Almost immediately, Toris appeared. "You look very nice sweetheart, but you look so sad."_

 _Toris shrugged. His mother pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "Are you okay baby?"_

" _Why are we going over to your boss' for dinner?"_

" _He is an old friend of mine."_

" _He called you_ dear. _Papa called you dear. Are you going to call this man dear?"_

" _Toris," Kotryna said gently. "Don't do this? Ivan is not replacing your father, I promise. There is no thought of marriage today, just friendship. This is going to be good for us. He has two children who are close to your age. You need friends Toris." She broke into a fit of coughing. "It's always been just the three of us, but Toris, you're nine years old now. I want you to have friends of your own age. That's important to me. I want you to be happy."_

" _But I'm happy with you."_

 _She pulled him into a hug, "I know, but soon you won't want your mother to be your best friend."_

" _Not true, I'll always love you."_

 _Kotryna kissed his head, giggling. "You're precious, Toris."_

 _Toris fidgeted. "But what about Papa? Would he like Mr. Ivan?"_

" _Your father would have great sympathy for Mr. Ivan, he's had a hard life. Something you," she planted anther kiss on his head, "will never experience. We're not betraying him by moving on. We only betray him when we let his memory fade. And we're not going to do that, are we? He'll always be here, in our hearts."_

 _Toris sniffed. "Okay."_

" _There's my brave boy. Now, I don't want to keep the Braginsky's waiting._

 _She took Toris hand, smiling when he squeezed it._

 _It didn't take them long to make it to the Braginsky's apartment in town. Ivan was delighted to see Kotryna. He had flowers for her, and absent mindedly handed Toris a new figurine for his collection._

" _Kotryna, I'd like to introduce you and Toris to my two boys; Dimitry, my eldest, and Nikolai. You're right in the middle of them Toris, age wise I mean._

" _It's nice to meet you," Toris said. The two brothers stared at him._

" _I'm Toris." The silence was awkward, and it made Toris nervous._

 _Dimitry stuck his hand out, "I'm Dimitry. This is my younger brother Nikolai."_

 _Nikolai looked at Toris skeptically. "How old are you?" he demanded._

" _I'm nine."_

 _Nikolai pouted. "Oh."_

" _How old are you?"_

" _I'm eight. But, my big brother, he just turned ten. So, he's older than you."_

 _More silence followed. Toris fiddled with a lock of hair, a nervous habit. His other hand clutched his new knight._

" _Your father got me a toy. Thank you."_

" _Why didn't you mother get us one?" Nikolai asked. He glared at Toris as though he had told his mother not to bring anything._

" _Kola, don't say such things. Remember your manners." Dimitry scolded._

 _Nikolai pouted. "You're not my mother," he muttered._

" _What kind of toys do you like?" Toris asked, still playing with his hair._

 _Nikolai whispered to Dimitry. Toris could just barely make out the words 'He looks like a girl!'. Ashamed, Toris dropped his hair._

 _Dimitry frowned at his brother. "We like to play ball," he told Toris._

" _I like ball. When Mama will play with me. But she doesn't have much time anymore. But that's okay, I like to play with my knights. I have lots at home. Sometimes they go to battle. Papa was a knight! Did you know that? He was amazing; so brave and strong, a hero. I want to be like him when I grow up."_

" _Father sells stuff." Nikolai said. "It's boring." He wandered away, heading for the door. "Mitya, want to play ball?"_

" _Okay. It was nice to meet you Toris."_

" _Oh. It was nice to meet you too." Toris watched sadly as they left. He wanted to play too. He harldy ever got to play with children his own age._

" _Boys," Ivan called, before his two sons made it out the door. He gave them a look, and jerked his head to Toris. Dimitry sighed._

" _Would you like to play ball with us too, Toris?"_

" _Yes!" The boy cried happily, and followed them out the door._

 _xxx_

 _Toris_ _tackled_ _Dimitry_ _to the ground. The two rolled around in the grass for a moment, before_ _Dimitry_ _managed to land on top, pinning_ _Toris_ _to the ground. "Surrender yet_ _Laurentius_ _?" he asked, trying to sound menacing._ _Toris_ _snorted with laughter, wiggling around. "Never!" he shouted happily._ _Dimitry_ _tend his best to smirk. "Oh really? It seems I have the upper hand." Suddenly,_ _Nikolai_ _came flying at him, bowling his older brother off Toris. "_ _Toris_ _! Attack!" the little blonde yelled, and the two younger boys pounced on him. Dimitry groaned and quickly pretended to "die". The two victors climbed off him, panting and grinning happily.  
Ivan and __Kotryna_ _had married. The Braginskys moved out of their apartment, as Kotryna insisted that each boy needed their own room, and lots of space to play. Toris and the_ _Braginskys_ _never grew to love each other, but they had moved past their dislike of each other. At least, the boys did._ _Toris_ _had a feeling that Ivan did not like him, though he tried to be on his best behavior and never give the new man of the house a reason to dislike his new son.  
So far, the children's favorite games inevitably involved a mock fight of two against one, normally Nikolai and Toris verses Dimitry. At first, __Toris_ _' mother was alarmed when her son came in covered in bruises, but Ivan assured her it was a typical thing for young boys. "If you watch them darling, you'll see your little_ _Toris_ _holds his own." After witnessing a few "fights" and determined for herself that Toris was not bullied, she let the matter drop, and started to enjoy listening to Toris war stories._

 _XXX_

" _Boys!" Ivan called from the house. "It's time for dinner." The three scrambled off the ground, were they had been watching a bug. "Bet I can beat you!"_ _Dimitry_ _called and took off running. "Hey! No fair_ _Mitya_ _. Your legs are longer." Nikolai pouted taking off after his brother._ _Toris_ _shook his head as he watched the two brothers. "Wait up!" he called.  
The three arrived at the house, around the same time. Ivan gave his two sons a pat on the head and ushered them inside. __Toris_ _followed. "Stepfather, will Mama be joining us?" he asked hopefully. "I'm afraid_ _Toris_ _, that she suffered a relapse, and is not well enough to join us tonight."  
"Oh."  
"Of course, you are more than welcome to take eat your dinner in our room._ _I_ _think she would enjoy that."  
"Okay!" __Toris_ _said enthusiastically.  
"Well boys, it's just us tonight." Ivan said, as he watched __Toris_ _rush to the master bedroom.  
"Yes!"  
"Finally!" Came the two responses.  
_

 _XXX_

 _Toris refused to cry as his mother was lowered into the ground. If he cried, then it would become real. And this was certainly not happening. His mother was_ not _dead, this was simply a bad dream. A very bad, very long dream._

 _Ivan kept to himself, standing off to the side, glowering at anyone who came too close. The man was no longer weeping, but his eyes were bloodshot._

 _An old woman hobbled over to him. "Aiyah," she moaned, and placed her gnarled hand on Ivan's arm. Ivan flinched, but didn't push her away. "How are you, my little bear?"_

 _Ivan glared at her, "How do you think I am, Chung-Yan?" He snapped. "My beloved is dead, gone forever. And I had just found her again! How am I? I'll never be happy again. I wish I had died with her._

 _Chung-Yan waked him on the arm. "You are mourning," she snapped, "not playing theatre. Less dramatics, more reality."_

 _Ivan fumed, before ever so slightly, his upper lip started to quiver._

" _She's gone," he whimpered._

" _Yes."_

" _It was just a few years ago, that we had met. I use to know her as a teenager. Did you know that? She was a nymph," he chuckled, "We met when she was out dancing in the woods. I startled her. She screamed, but instead of running away, she found the nearest stick."_

" _So then you ran?"_

 _Ivan snorted. "No, no one ran away."_

" _Aiyah, you have no brains. If a woman will fight back," Chung-Yan clicked her tongue. "If they fight back, then man have no chance."_

" _She wasn't going to fight me. Just protect herself if need be. She wasn't afraid of me. She took me into town, nursed me back to health._

" _I know your story," Chung-Yan said. "She found you, care for you, and bring you to me. Then I become responsible for you. I teach you how to make and sell glass. I made you rich. And then, when pretty little Kotryna came back, you were the better man." She wagged her finger at Ivan, smiling. "You made her forget all about that Nojus. In the end, you win."_

 _Ivan frowned. "But she's dead."_

" _Yes," Chung-Yan looked over at the grave. "I am so sorry you lost her."_

 _Chung-Yan was short, and old, but she was strong; Ivan rested his head on top of her head. "Life was so close to perfect."_

 _The old woman patted his head. "I know. It is hard. It is hard to lose the first love. And such a kind love she was."_

 _Ivan sighed, his breath stuttering._

" _Little bear," Chung-Yan said suddenly, "you will not blame Toris, right?"_

" _Blame the little Nojus incarnate? What for? No, I'll find somewhere to ship him off to. The boy idolizes his father, apparently the man was 'the best knight in the king's army," though that didn't stop him from dying, so I shall give Toris to the King's Royal Army. Let them deal with him."_

" _That is good. You don't blame him."_

" _For what? That his father stole Kotryna from me? No, Nojus Laurentius got what he deserved. It's ridiculous to blame a child for his father's mistakes."_

" _No, no. Not that, stupid boy. I mean Kotryna's death. Old Chung-Yan knows about medicine and sickness. Remember, you called me when Toris was sick."_

" _Yes. Poor Kotryna was distraught. She thought he was going to die. I knew he wouldn't, most boys his age don't die from pneumonia. Nikolai and Dimitry caught it when they were younger then Toris, and in just a few weeks, they bounced right back, healthier than ever. But I couldn't stand to see Kotryna upset. I knew your wisdom would help her." He paused, and looked down at the little old lady. " Though you didn't help her when she was sick."_

" _Aiyah, you will not make me feel guilty Ivan Braginsky," she growled. "I am healer, not miracle worker."_

" _I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. You have always been there for me. I shouldn't have said such things."_

" _I accept your apology, because you are grief-stricken. And I am glad you will not blame Toris. He's mother cared for him, like a mother should. It is not his fault she caught pneumonia, not his fault her body too weak to fight it."_

" _What?"_

" _Yes, the mother caught the son's sickness. The son was strong, the mother was not. It is sad, but it is life. No-one's fault."_

" _Yes. It is no-one's fault." Ivan said. His eyes gazed out, seeing nothing lost in thoughts._

" _I must go now. You come to me if you need anything."_

" _Yes, Chung-Yan. Thank you."_

 _She hobbled away. Thoughts falling into place, Ivan narrowed his eyes, glaring at Toris. "It is no-one's fault," he said to himself. "And who is Toris? No-one"._

 _XXX_

 _"Ah_ _Toris_ _, how are you holding up, child?" Ivan asked as Toris sat at the breakfast table.  
"Fine Stepfather. Thank you." He numbly picked at his food, pushing it about his plate. How could he eat when his mother was dead?  
"Toris, now that your mother is dead, I no longer think it necessary that you address me as stepfather, hmm? That hardly seems appropriate now."  
_ _Toris_ _glanced at Ivan's face. "You want me to call you…father?" he asked, the word not sounding right on his tongue. But it did make him feel slightly better. He still had a family in this world, even if they weren't biological. "I don't think I could do that, although I am very appreciative."  
Ivan laughed. "No boy, not father._ _I_ _believe Master, is much more fitting.  
"M-master?" This was a confusing turn of events.  
"Certainly," Ivan continued, smiling at Toris' confusion. "I can't leave you to die out in the streets, and placing you in an orphanage, well, I couldn't do that either. I owe it to your mother to accept you into my household. And you clearly don't want me as your father. Trust me boy, the feeling is mutual. No, you shall serve as a servant in my household."  
"A servant?"  
Ivan pursed his lips. "It looks like the only course of action. I gladly accept you as my burden." He gave a long-suffering sigh.  
"B-but I could become a knight! You could send me off now, and then you wouldn't have to take care of me."  
_ _"You_ _genuinely think you could make it as a knight? That idea is absurd. You're far too weak. You would be more of a hindrance. You'd get in the way, and with your simple-mindedness, it seems more likely that you would kill more people than you saved."  
_ _Toris_ _stared at Ivan in horror. This couldn't be happening. His whole world was crumbling around him. First his father, then his mother and now Ivan, who he knew had never particularly cared for him but was at least cordial, was taking away his dream and making him into a servant.  
"_ _Stepfather_ _, please, I don't under-," Ivan interrupted him with a slap._ _Toris_ _froze and tears formed in the corners of his eye, he had never been hit before.  
"I believe I told you to call me Master."  
The admonishment hurt, and __Toris_ _sat in his chair in stunned silence. "S-sorry, Master." He whispered.  
Ivan nodded. "That's much better. Now, go into the kitchen and clean up the mess from the breakfast preparations. After you're done, come collect the dishes from the table, clean those, and then come to me for more chores. I'll see if I can't create a schedule for you."  
"But…Master…I haven't finished breakfast yet!"  
_ _"As_ _a servant, you are not to eat with your superiors. You may eat when you finish. Now go." Ivan delivered all this information with a calm, detached voice.  
"I, I don't understand." __Toris_ _cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
Ivan didn't honor him with an explanation, instead, he dragged __Toris_ _from his chair and propelled him towards the kitchens. "You have much work to do little Toris. I recommend you start now."  
_

 _XXX_

 _"_ You're up here again? Dimitry, it's been two days and you've hardly left the attic! Father sent me up to ask if we could expect your presence at dinner tonight."

When he heard the word father, Dimitry grew ridged. Nikolai picked up on that. "You're angry at him," he accused.

Dimitry glared at his brother. "And you're not? Father went too far this time Nikolai. Toris has never been like this before."

Nikolai froze for a moment before shrieking, "It's not his fault! It's not. Father isn't evil. He isn't Dimitry, he isn't!" He flung himself into Dimitry's arms, sobbing.

"Oh Nikolai," gently Dimitry stroked his brother's soft hair. Sniffling, Nikolai looked up at him. "It's his fault, it's all Dirty Toris' fault. He made father beat him. He brought it on himself. Father's not a monster, is he, Dimitry. It's Dirty Toris, right? It's all that things fault. I hate him. I HATE him! How dare he do that to Father. I hate him!"

 _XXX_

 _Still dressed in his night shirt, Toris frantically searched around his room for his clothes. They were nowhere to be found. Deciding to check the laundry, which was down in the kitchen, he rushed down the stairs. About midway down, he bumped into Ivan and his two children. "G-good m-m-morning M-master. I seem to have m-mis…lost my clothes, so I am getting them from the laundry."  
Dimitry snorted, while Nikolai sang, _

_Our little Toris is stupid, worthless and ugly.  
He works around the house, though he's horribly clumsy_

 _Toris can't say a word, he only can stutter_

 _If he could, he'd make his home in the gutter  
He has no talents, no positive traits  
His life is just one large mistake_

 _Nikolai smirked at Toris after finishing the song. Despite the juvenile lyrics, and the fact that it had been sung to him for months now, it still stung. Toris lowered his head, allowing his hair to hide his shame.  
"Your clothes aren't in the laundry," Ivan said, "I've burned them." Toris glanced up sharply. "I don't understand." He stammered.  
The two boys laughed. "Well, there is a surprise." Nikolai drawled. "He says that so often, it should be how he introduces himself." The blond raised his voice an octave or two, to perform a grossly inaccurate imitation of Toris' voice.  
"Hello, I'm Toris and, and I don't understand!"  
All three laughed now, and Toris' face grew hotter. When Ivan regained his composure, he continued to address Toris. "Yes, I burned your clothes. You no longer need to where them." He didn't elaborate, and it was on the tip of Toris' tongue to reply with "I don't understand" but he caught himself._

" _I have decided to provide more suitable clothes for you. Come with me." Toris trailed after Ivan, following him into the man's bedroom. Smiling, Ivan presented him with a dress. "Here, I found you an old dress that some washerwoman no longer wants. I think it flatters you perfectly."  
Toris closed his eyes. Yet another humiliation at the hands of his master. How did his life get this way? Not wanting to get in trouble, he took the dress. It was made of rough material, covered in stains, and littered with holes. It smelled. Ivan did not even consider him worthy enough to wear a second-hand dress, but rather one that was beyond repair and fit to be ripped for cleaning rags. "Well," Ivan said in a condescending voice. "What do you say when you receive such a gracious gift?  
In a dull voice, Toris replied, "Thank you Master for my gift. I am undeserving of it. Thank you."  
_

 _XXX_

 _"Nikolai, Dimitry, what are you d-doing in m-my room?"  
The two brothers stopped bouncing on the bed to stare at the slight form in the doorway.  
"This is our room now." Dimitry informed Toris. Toris lowered his head. "Forgive me. I meant to say, why are you in the room that your family allows me to sleep in? Is there something I can help you with?" With any other person, a sort of insolence would have laced their words. But not for Toris. He simply questioned the two boys with a meekness that had always been part of his character and a newly learned submissiveness.  
"You don't sleep here anymore." Nikolai informed him gleefully. "Father didn't see why a sniveling servant should have his own bedroom. Mitya and I are making this into our play room."  
"Oh." Toris managed to get out. "W-where will I sleep then?"  
"Come! We'll show you. We've already moved all your things there." The two boys surrounded Toris and quickly ushered him up the stairs to the attic.  
"Here you are. Rooms fit for, well, you!" Nikolai smirked as he watched Toris take in his new room. The brunette's eyes were tinged with despair. "I am to sleep in the attic?"  
"Yes. Is that not what we implied? Wow Mitya, he truly is dumb."  
"Koyla," Dimitry scolded. "Don't say things like that. It's not his fault he wasn't born with brains."  
Nikolai laughed, but Toris ignored them. "Where are the rest of my things?"  
"This is it, Toris. You have everything you need, a blanket, a pillow, and a few changes of clothes."  
"But, Dimitry, where are my books? My toys? My father's sword? The pictures of my family?" Toris was finding it harder and harder to breath.  
"The books are currently in the library, where you are not permitted to go, unless specifically told. Some of your toys, the good ones at least, are with Koyla and I, the rest went to the orphanage. After all, you'll be far too busy for such silly things, right? As for the sword, I believe Father sold it; it brought in a nice sum of money. And honestly, I have no idea where the pictures are."  
"I, I, I want my things. Please!" Toris turned toward the two boys and clutched at their arms. "At least give me my pictures, please. They're all I have left. Please?"  
Nikolai crinkled his nose. "Ewww, get off of me. You're pathetic."  
But Dimitry had a different answer. Chewing his lip, he spoke. "I guess I can find your pictures, but that's all, okay? Father says you don't need such things, as it will distract you."  
Toris didn't hear what the older child had said, except for the confirmation that he would get the pictures of his family. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, thank you." Dimitry wrenched his hand away and made a show of wiping it on his trousers. "Yes, well, I'm not going to make a habit of it. It's your job to serve us, not the other way around."  
"Yes of course. I'm sorry. Thank you, though. Thank you."  
That night, Toris slept on his little pallet, clutching two tiny miniatures, one of each parent. _

_XXX_

 _Toris couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out. That evening, his master beat him in front of all the man's important friends. That was a new humiliation for Toris. It was the final straw, and he would not stay there any longer. As soon as the party had left, and the family had gone to bed, Toris was out the back door. He didn't have any time to plan, his master kept him busy until the last guest had left, but that scarcely mattered. Toris flew out the door, barely feeling the wind. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, cursing his master for holding his cloak hostage in the master bedroom. Not that the shabby old thing would have made much difference. Toris thought miserably. He trudged through the large, snowy drifts, slowly. Despite the slow progress, Toris refused to be discouraged. Every step was one step farther away from the horrific house, and one step closer to freedom. Toris would never be a slave again. He would never be beaten, or sent to bed hungry. No one would call him "it" either. He'd be a person again._

 _As he walked, Toris devised a plan. He would head for town. Yes, there would be a chance that Ivan would be there, but there wasn't anywhere else for Toris to go. Once in town, he would find a knight, there was almost always one strolling about, and beg to become a page-boy. Then, finally, his dream would be achieved. He would make his father proud, carry on the Laurentius legacy. Although he was a little old to be trained, (most were chosen between the ages of ten and twelve, and Toris was already fourteen) they would see his dedication and accept him. Then, when he was grown, he would go back to that house, and kick Ivan, Dimitry and Nikolai out. After all, that house belong rightfully to him. It was his father's, then his mother's and by all rights should belong to him. Perhaps he would arrest the Braginsky's and then offer them a choice. They could either go to prison or spend the rest of their lives working as servants for some wealthy merchant in town. Whatever they chose, they would be out of Toris' life forever. He would own money; he would have a house, and he would open it up to any orphan.  
Toris shivered and held himself tighter. _Come on, you can do it. Just think, in just a few short days everything will be perfect. _The thought offered comfort, but very little warmth. After walking for what Toris assumed was a few hours, his body was beginning to feel stiff. All he wanted to do was sleep. However, he forced himself to continue. He was out of the woods, and now reached the road. All he had to do was follow it to town, and maybe someone would be out, and take him into the carriage. It would be a much warmer and faster option. Toris smiled as he heard horses. Thank you! It wasn't long before the carriage came into sight, and it did pull to a stop. The door opened, and a man step out. Heavy, well-polished boots crunched the snow beneath it. Toris' eyes traveled up from the boots to the brown breaches, then to the heavy fur cloak that adorned broad shoulders. A harsh face looked down at him, lip crowned by a graying mustache. Cold, black eyes gleamed under thick eyebrows. Toris swallowed. He recognized this man. He was a former general who now lived a pleasant, retired life. He had heard his master utter the man's name and it was inevitably accompanied with a curse. "H-hello, Sir Winter, sir." Toris squeaked out. The man remained like stone. "I-I w-was just t-traveling to town." Toris continued._ May I please have a ride? _He wanted desperately to ask, but he was extremely unnerved. The massive man remained silent for a moment longer, causing Toris to twitch, when finally, he spoke. "I have seen you around, small one. You are Vanya's property." It was not a question, but Toris decided to manage it as one.  
"N-no sir, Sir Winter. I'm Toris. I'm on my way to town. I-I have, have, have, have, urgent business there."  
"Hmm. Get into my coach."  
Though a few minutes ago, Toris would have given anything for a ride, he now sensed a feeling of foreboding.  
"O-oh, that is very kind sir, Sir Winter, sir. But, I-I don't need one. I'm f-fine on my own. Th-Thank, thank you, though." He tried to smile, and turned to leave, but the man seized his wrist. Hard. Toris winced. It hurt more than his master's grip, and that was saying something. "Vanya should be more careful with his property. He is liable to lose it if he doesn't keep it locked up. He should…know…better.  
Despite the frantic pulling, Toris could not escape and was forced in to Winter's carriage. The man made Toris sit by his side, and the ride back home seemed awfully quick. Toris trembled hard and had to concentrate on not vomiting. Ivan would be furious. As Winter led him to the door, Toris tried again. "P-please, Sir Winter, d-don't d-do this to m-me. P-please. M-master hates me. He will be glad I'm gone." Winter paid no attention to him and knocked on the door, still holding Toris' wrist. The brunette was desperate now. "Please, I'll pay you back. Don't give me to him. Please. Please! He beats me! Please, I'm scared. I don't, I don't, I don't," Toris broke off when Ivan opened the door.  
"I believe this belongs to you." Winter said, shoving Toris forward.  
A vain pulsed in Ivan's neck. "What," Winter asked. "Not going to great me?"  
"Hello, General Winter." Ivan forced out.  
"Much better." Winter continued in his emotionless voice. "But it's Sir now." Ivan jerked his head in understanding. "Alas, I believe this little thing, escaped. You don't want your property to run away, and believe me, I know from experience what a hassle they can be to get back. I would suggest you use chains on it in the future. I am sure you know how well they work?"  
Ivan snatched Toris by his collar, yanking him into the house. "Thank, Sir Winter for returning Toris to me. Toris, apologize for the annoyance you caused to the gentlemen. Apologize, correctly.  
With leaden steps Toris dropped to his knees, bowing his head to the floor. "Forgive me sir. I have greatly wronged you. I beg for your forgiveness. Please," his voice hitched on the next word, "punish me so that I may learn my lesson. Please make it harsh. I am too stupid to have it sink in any other way. I am very sorry, sorry." Toris stayed on the floor, so he missed Ivan's smirk. "See how well it listens to me? I barely experience any trouble with it. Yes, in the beginning it underwent a few rebellious phases, but I made quick work to teach it proper manners. Yes, this little one knows it's place well. I hardly expect it to make it very far in the world. And if it did try, well I am certain that I can convince it otherwise.  
Winter bared his teeth at Ivan and opened his mouth to say something. However, with a smile, Ivan yanked Toris off the floor. "Thank you again for bringing Toris back to me. Good day Sir Winter." He slammed the door shut.  
"Now Toris," Ivan said, frowning, "what am I going to do with you?" _

_Toris burst into tears._

 _EDIT_

13


	8. Chapter 8

Toris returned to the land of the living with a gasp. Panting, he lay frozen on the bed, focusing on breathing. He was in his room, laying in his bed, on his stomach, in his night shirt. How he got there after last night's beating? –did it even happen last night? –Toris wasn't sure. He blinked; the room was so dark that he couldn't see his hand. Stretching, he prepared for a day of chores and groveling. The movement made him when his back exploded into a searing white, hot pain. Toris groaned but forced himself away from the mattress. The covers slid off, and he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. As soon as he stood up, a shriek ripped from his throat, and he sank to the ground. He'd forgotten the burns on his feet.

He lay whimpering in a heap on the floor, unable to haul himself up. The frosty air stretched its fingers, roaming Toris' body. Curling into a tight ball, Toris closed his eyes, the cold leading him to sleep.

"Toris! Toris! Wake up. Are you okay? Toris!" Toris jumped awake, Dimitry was shaking him. "W-what's going on?" the smaller boy asked in alarm. Dimitry released his breath and hugged him tightly. Panic rose in Toris' chest as he desperately tried to wiggle away from Dimitry, only to collapse against him, exhausted. Hands stroked Toris' face, petting his cheeks and nose; running their thumb over swollen eyelids. "Toris, why were you on the floor?"

"I-I needed to get up to start my chores." The early rays of sunshine filtered in through the attic window. "Oh no!" Toris wailed. "I'm so sorry, Dimitry. I didn't try to sleep in, and I woke up on time, honest. But, but, when m-my feet…they hurt…I-I-I don't, I c-can't stand."

"Shh, Toris. Stop your babbling. I spoke to Father, and we both agreed that you're out of commission for a few days."

"I-I-I don't, don't, don't…"

"You don't understand?" Dimitry asked. Old habits die hard, and he failed to keep a smile out of his voice.

Miserably Toris nodded. Dimitry placed Toris back in his bed and sat down on a trunk. "What do you last remember?"

 _He reached down and captured Toris' tear-stained face in his hand. "I don't know who you were meeting, boy, or what they assured you, but it was lies. They're not going to save you; they don't love you. No-one does. You're alone in this world and your mine. You will always be my pathetic, little piece of property…always."_

Toris shuddered. "Please don't make me say," he stammered. Dimitry needed to strain to hear the words. He quickly gathered that Toris was sound enough in mind to remember what transpired. "After your beating," Toris flinched, but Dimitry continued on with only the briefest thought. _Toris is quirky, it's not unusual for him to flinch at certain words. It's fine, just a sign that he's feeling like himself._ "I carried you to your room. You've been ill for three days and completely delirious. Father wants to give you time to recover, so you don't mess up any of your chores."

"T-that's kind of M-m-m-m…" Toris trailed off, glazed eyes fixed on nothing. Merely thinking of Ivan made him nauseous and brought about uncontrollable trembling.

"Father says you get three days to regain your strength, and then you should be well enough to get back to work."

Dimitry ran his fingers through his platinum hair. "I will bring you a bowl of porridge for breakfast, and…what?"

At the mention of breakfast, Toris face lit up. "I-I¬-I get breakfast? A whole bowl? All for me?"

"Unless you rather I eat first and save you a few scraps as usual." Dimitry snapped.

Toris shrank away. "S-sorry, s-sir."

Dimitry waved his hand, "Anyway, Father wants to speak with you this morning."

Toris' vision blurred. "I-I-I can't. No, no. Please. I can't." Thin fingers clutched at the blanket, twisting it tightly.

"Now, now Toris, that's no way to behave."

Two pairs of eyes darted to see Ivan's frame filling the doorway.

"Father," Dimitry said pleasantly, "I was just telling Toris you were giving him a few days off."

"Good. Thank you, Dimitry. Go get Toris his breakfast. He and I are going to have a little chat; alone."

"Yes sir," Dimitry said and left. Toris stared after him, begging him to return. _Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone!_

Ivan sat down on the trunk. Toris' gaunt face glistened with sweat, and the tip of his tongue brushed out to moisten his chapped lips. After an eternity, Ivan spoke. "What happened a few days ago will not repeat itself. Am I clear?"

Toris bobbed his head frantically. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry."

"Oh, if only I could believe, little Toris." Ivan placed a hand on his chest dramatically, but his violet eyes remained locked on Toris.

"You can, believe me, Master!" he cried, grasping at Ivan's hand.

"Well then, you shall have an opportunity to prove yourself. Until I believe you can be trusted, you are not to be left alone. Dimitry, Nikolai or I must be with you at all times. They shall accompany you when you perform chores and watch you while you eat. You will sleep in one of our rooms. At no time shall you be permitted to be alone. If I find you broke my rules, I shall make your punishment so severe, that your preceding one seemed like child's play. Do you understand?"

Hot tears dripped from Toris' face, falling faster and faster until he was shaking and sobbing in fear. "Yes sir, yes sir, yes sir, yes sir. I'll obey, I'll obey, I'll obey."

Ivan smiled at patted, Toris on the head. "That's a good boy." He yanked the blankets away, and Toris shifted his legs to his chest, choking down a scream as the movement stretched his aching back. "Let's get you moved into your new room. Dimitry is going to call on Miss Anya today, I have no desire to see you right now, so Nikolai shall be your keeper for the time being. Get your pillow and follow me."

Toris clambered out of bed, falling again to the floor as his feet struck the ground. He whimpered and covered his head with trembling arms.

"Oh yes," Ivan drawled, "now I remember. Dimitry told me you were too hurt to walk." Heavy footsteps thudded over. An arm reached under his belly, lugging him into the air and over a broad shoulder.

"Oooff!" Toris couldn't help but murmur. Ivan's shoulder dug into his stomach, pushing all the wind out of him.

 _At least, Master is not making me crawl_. Toris thought, attempting to put a positive spin on the humiliating experience of being carried like a sack of flour.

XXX

Once in Nikolai's room, Ivan deposited Toris, and his bedding into a little corner of the room. "Good morning, Nikolai. I've brought you your inmate." Nikolai sat on his bed, scowling as he muttered: "Good morning, Father."

"Now, stay here and rest like a good boy," Ivan commanded.

"Does he have to be in here the whole day? I'll be so bored!" Nikolai whined.

Ivan frowned at his son. "Your brother is busy, you know this. I'm sure you can think of something to do."

"Yes Father," Nikolai pouted. Ivan ruffle Nikolai's hair. "I'll send Dimitry to check on you."

"You should come to see me too, Father. We can play chess or jacks or something."

"That sounds nice, Nikolai." Ivan headed for the door.

"See you soon, Father?"

Ivan sighed. "Not soon, no. I'm very busy. But I'll come after lunch."

Nikolai beamed, watching his father leave before turning his attention to Toris. Cold, midnight eyes took in every inch of Toris, who tried to make himself small. "I promise not to bother you," Toris stammered softly.

Nikolai gaze morphed into a fierce glare. "Your breathing bothers me, Dirty Toris. If you really plan not to bother me, then you can smother yourself with the pillow."

Toris flinched but said nothing. Instead, he went about making his ratty blanket and pillow look a little more organized. Ivan had left them in a pile.

When the little chore was done, Toris turned to Nikolai stealing himself. "I think Dimitry might have said something about breakfast? Maybe?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to bother me." The blond lunged off his bed, snarling. "You know, Dirty, this isn't just a punishment for you, it's one for me too. You're not allowed to leave the room, and now I'm not either because Father decided I had to babysit you. So just shut up and sit there!" Venom laced the words, and Toris was surprised by the lack of foam around Nikolai's mouth. He behaved like a rabid dog.

Mutely, Toris nodded his head and lay down on his empty stomach.

XXX

For most of the morning, Toris managed to sleep. He awoke to Ivan, bringing in two bowls of hot soup. As soon as the ceramic bowl was in his hands, Toris slurped it down, not even bothering to use a spoon. It felt good, warming his stomach and refreshing his spirit. The smell brought him a sense of comfort. When he had licked the bowl clean, he set it to the side. Nikolai looked over and gave his trademark smirk. "Wow Dirty, you eat like an animal. Maybe instead of the attic, you should sleep in the barn. That way, you can be with your family." He snorted at his own joke, but Toris paid him no mind. Instead, he was focused on a weird feeling in his stomach. It hurt, but it was a good kind of feeling. _Oh!_ He gasped as the realization hit him. _I'm full. I'm actually full. I don't think…I haven't…. I hadn't eaten that much since before Mama died._ Happily, he licked his lips _. Ah. For three whole days, I get to eat like a king!_

True to his word, Ivan stayed with Nikolai for an hour or so after lunch. They played chess, went over paperwork for their business, and lightly teased Toris.

Toris stayed in his corner, curled up, watching Ivan and Nikolai.

When Ivan left, Toris was asleep. Nikolai shifted, the noise waking Toris. Nikolai caught his eyes and shot Toris a gaze so full of hate, the boy felt like an insect. "I'm bored, Dirty. Because of you, I'm trapped in here with nothing to do. Fix it."

"I…uh…. do you…um, I don't…"

"Well, of course, you'd be no help. Why'd I even ask you, idiot?"

"M-maybe you c-could read?"

Nikolai sat a little straighter. "How 'bout _you_ read. To me."

"B-b-but I c-c-ca- am not good at it."

"I'll help you." The glint in his dark eyes said the experience was going to be anything other than a tutoring session.

Nikolai hopped away from his desk and grabbed a book from his personal library. He plopped into a plush cushion under his window. "Come here," he beckoned Toris.

"I c-can't walk. I'm sorry." Toris didn't think that the excuse would work, but he prayed it would anyway.

"Then crawl stupid."

Toris didn't move.

"Don't make me ask again, Dirty," Nikolai warned.

Swallowing down his pride, Toris crawled over to Nikolai.

"There's a good puppy." Nikolai patted Toris' head. "Good dog."

Toris closed his eyes, humiliated.

"Here." Nikolai thrust the book under Toris' nose. "Open up and begin."

The boy sat on the floor, back barely touching the window bench, while his tormentor sat above him.

"The…Can...Cantar…Cantor…"

"That word is Canterbury."

"Oh. Yes. Sorry. The Canterbury…Tales?"

"Well, wow, you made it through three whole words. I am _simply_ astounded."

"Please Nikolai, I don't want to read. I…"

"Read it, Dirty."

"Yes, sir. Uh, The Gen-General Pr-, what's this word please?"

"Prologue."

"The General Prologue. What's a prologue?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Keep going."

Painstakingly slow, Toris read to Nikolai from the Canterbury Tales. Toris knew Nikolai would mock him, though another part had hoped he would be able to improve his somewhat limited reading ability. That was not to be the case.

"Nikolai, how do you pronounce this word?"

"Not telling you, skip it."

"Yes, Nikolai. What about this one?"

"River. How could you not know that?"

"But the word starts with a c!"

"Oops. Guess you'll never know now."

By the time the sun was setting, they only finished the prologue and the Knight's Tale. The blond stretched and took the book back. "Well, Dirty, as entertaining as that was, I doubt we will be doing it again. You're completely hopeless."

 _Well, I had a lousy teacher_ , Toris consoled himself with biting the words he'd like to say, but never would.

"C-can you read to me? Please? I-t's been so long since I've gotten to hear a real story. Please?"

Nikolai cocked his head as he thought. "I guess…I don't really see any harm in that. Fine, I'll read aloud. But only because I want to, not because you asked me to."

"Thank you," Toris replied with a dip of his head, giving submission, but also hiding lips that couldn't help but smile.

XXX

The other two days of bedrest passed much in the same way. Toris felt he slept more those days than he had in his life. And, each day, he received three small meals. Toris was in heaven.

After Nikolai, Toris spent the day in Dimitry's room. Dimitry allowed him a piece of paper and a pencil for drawing but snatched it away if anyone came to see him.

Staying with Ivan was by far the worst. The man was quiet, which Toris was grateful for, but completely ignored Toris, who was stuck with an unfamiliar feeling: boredom. In his normal daily life, Toris had chores upon chores to do. He grew used to always being busy, and the lack of doing, though welcomed at first, started to make him feel anxious. Ivan noticed Toris' twitching and commented on it.

"You twitch now Toris? Honestly, there seems to be more things wrong with you than right. Pull yourself together, boy, no one in this house wants another one of your oddities."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Are you restless, little Toris? Don't worry, by tomorrow, we'll have you back to your normal routine. You've been spoiled long enough." He poked Toris in the stomach. "Looks like someone has grown fat these past few days."

Over three days, a few pounds had been gained. As a servant who was only allowed to eat scraps, Toris was very thin. After being sick he looked like a skeleton. Yes, he gained a little weight, but it was not enough to make much of a difference or cause him to look any healthier.

"Rest well tonight, little Toris. Tomorrow won't be so easy."

"Yes sir." Toris squeaked, immediately laying down and closing his eyes.

"Good boy," Ivan purred.


	9. Chapter 9

Toris opened his eyes with a soft sigh. Pushing himself off his stomach, he sat up. Pale morning light shone through the oversized window, blanketing Ivan who still lay asleep in his bed. The sunbeams ended a few feet away from Toris, who sat huddled in a dark corner. The brunette fidgeted while Ivan slept. _What should I do? He said not to go anywhere by myself, but… I've never not had breakfast ready for him when he got up_! Pulling his knees to his chest, Toris rested his chin against them. Unable to get comfortable, he stretched out, only to curl back up a few moments later. Leaning his head against the wall, Toris traced its lines with calloused fingers. _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

Ivan responded to the silent plea and stretched. Toris' head snapped to attention. Groaning, Ivan sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Blinking the world into focus, he saw Toris standing respectfully to the side, hands clasped in front with his head bowed and eyes lowered.

"Good m-m-morning, m-master."

"Good morning Toris. I trust you obeyed and got a good night's rest?"

"Yes Master," Toris assured hurriedly.

"Good." Ivan smiled. "Due to your recent holiday, many of your chores piled up. The house is filthy. Clean all the windows, mop, and dust. The barn is an absolute mess, muck the stables and sweep the floor. Let's see what else needs to be done? There is the laundry, both clothes and bedsheets. You might as well clean the drapes since you are cleaning the windows. Ah, yes. Nikolai, Dimitry and I certainly suffered from your break; we haven't had a decent meal in a week. See that breakfast, dinner, and supper rectify that…yes?"

Again, Toris nodded, mentally filing away the chore list. He schooled his face into a carefully practiced blank mask, but Ivan was not fooled.

"Is there a problem little Toris?"

"No Master," Toris insisted.

The enormous man stared at him for a slow moment. Toris trembled under his gaze. _Have I done something wrong? Already? It's so early in the morning, what could I have possibly done?_

"Mm. It seems you are dismayed with your chores."

Toris' eyes darted to Ivan's face for a whisper of a moment, before going back to their proper view of his socked feet _. I didn't complain. I didn't complain. He can't beat me for something I didn't do._ Toris recited the mantra over in his head, hoping to calm himself. However, Ivan could punish him, in fact, Ivan _had_ punished him, for nothing more than a twitch at an inconvenient moment.

"Answer me, boy! Are you angry at the amount of work?"

"No M-master! Never!"

Ivan's only response was a raised eyebrow.

"I-I worry that I c-can't get everything done in time." Each word became softer and softer until even Toris strained to hear himself.

"Oh, you will finish little Toris," Ivan assured him. "I have complete faith in you."

Toris wanted to melt into the floor. The jeering tone cut like a whip. _What have I done to deserve this?_

"I know you won't rest until every chore I gave you is finished. Even if you forgo sleep for days, you will finish. You will finish these chores, and anything else asked of you today. If only you weren't so lazy. Did you truly need three whole days to rest? Towards the end, you were just pretending, you weren't hurt at all. You probably could have started work after only a morning of rest. Yet, as usual, you took advantage of my family and my kindness."

Ivan started out so gentle. Each word came out in a mocking, condescending, yet soft lilt. However, by the time he finished, a hard note crept into his voice. A tone that made Toris fight to remember to breathe.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Enough!"

Toris shrank even further at the sound of the mighty roar. "I've put up with enough of your lies, and I will not tolerate your pathetic mewling. You speak fine Toris. You only pretend to stutter for attention."

Ivan pulled on his house shoes, watching Toris struggle. He could see the confusion whirling in the poor boy's mind. A smirk tugged at a corner of his lips. _Poor little Toris. Probably wondering if he really is faking; if his stuttering is just a ploy._ It was so easy to manipulate Toris. Just a small suggestion, sow one seed of doubt, and Toris took care of the rest, working himself into a frenzy that left him depressed for days. Ivan made a mental note to needle at Toris' already twisted self-esteem later in the afternoon. As much fun as Toris made himself to torment, Ivan had other things planned for the day.

"Come child. The day's not getting any longer, nor your list shorter. You have a lot to do today. It would be best for you to work that little brain and try to employ some time management skills. Does that sound like something you can do?"

"Yes, M-m-ma…" he cleared his throat. "Yes, M-m-m-m…." once more, Toris tried again. "Y-y-y-y…" Ivan left the room to gain some aspect of composure, to keep from laughing. Already the game was working. Toris' attempt to control his stuttering made it more pronounced. A chuckle escaped Ivan as he heard Toris' voice through the door. The more frantic he became, the higher in pitch it rose, and now the poor boy couldn't say a simple word. He sounded like a mouse squeaking. Ivan's day was already off to a fantastic start.

XXX

Being babysat while doing his chores proved to be an experience Toris never wished to do again. By the end of the day, Toris was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Dimitry and Nikolai tag-teamed all day. They tripped him when he was carrying something or nudged him when he cooked, which resulted in Toris coming very close to accidentally chopping off a finger. Due to their actions, Toris sported little burns and bruises. They nit-picked everything he did, often insisting he redo a chore, despite it being perfect the first time around.

Deep in the night, Toris sat on the floor scrubbing ferociously at a huge cast iron pot. A large stain lingered, despite the amount of elbow grease Toris used. Disheartened he threw the rag to the floor and stood. "Ugg!"

Dimitry looked up from his book. "Something the matter, Dirty Toris?"

"The stain won't come out, and I want to go to bed!" Toris cried. "I'm exhausted, and it's late. Please Dimitry, won't you order me to bed?" he cast a shy smile at Dimitry, who glowered in response. "What do you think we are? Buddies? No. You're my servant, so sit down, shut up and get back to work. You're not the only one who's exhausted. I'd like to go to bed too, but because you're disobedient, I have to stay up and watch you. Now, don't make me punish you, back to work!"

Toris stared at Dimitry, hurt and confusion written across his face. "Yes Dimitry. Sorry sir." He picked back up his rag and sat down again to continue his work. He lowered his head so that a curtain of hair covered his face. It allowed him a moment of privacy to blink back a burning in his eyes.

Dimitry groaned and dragged a hand down his face. Just like Toris, he was exhausted, and he'd spent the better part of the day with Nikolai. He loved his brother greatly and enjoyed him immensely. However, Nikolai had a mean streak, especially when it came to Toris. And it rubbed off on Dimitry that day. In the back of his mind, Dimitry knew he was being awful, but he felt too tired to care. _I'll make it up to Dirty tomorrow,_ he vowed.

The two remained silent for the rest of the time. Eventually, Toris cleaned the spot. Wearily, he stretched his aching muscles. "I finished Dimitry," he said, eyes locked on the floor.

"Well, it's about time." Dimitry stood and headed off to his room. Toris followed but paused when he heard a tapping on the kitchen window. Miserably, he looked over to see Eduard on the window sill. Toris bit his lip, giving a shake of the head. _I can't_ , he mouthed. _Dimitry won't let you in. I'm sorry_. Toris slipped out of the kitchen, his heart wrenching terribly as he heard Eduard give a mournful tweet.

In Dimitry's room, Toris shuffled to his corner and collapsed. He felt exhausted, more so than usual, which he attributed to the number of chores, as well as lingering sickness. Eyes closing, he covered himself with the blanket, wishing he were back in his attic. It may be colder there, but he would have the company of Eduard, and maybe even Raivis. And, he would have a bed. Though small and hard, he liked it better than the floor.

Lingering on the brink of sleep, he heard Dimitry speaking to him. "We're going into town again. It's been a few months since our last trip, and now that it's nearly spring, Father wants to restock."

"Yes, sir." The words were punctuated by a yawn.

"I have a feeling that soon, Father will no longer require you to be watched every second of the day. Nikolai and I found it to be dreadfully dull. We spoke to him, and he'll lift his punishment soon. Probably tomorrow."

 _Please, just let me sleep!_ Toris thought, but saying that allowed would earn him, at the very least, a sharp rebuke. "Thank you for telling me." He opted for instead, words distorted by yawns and stuttering.

"You may sleep now Toris."

"Thank you," he breathed and fell asleep.

XXX

The next morning past quickly, and before noon the family prepared to go to town. "Dirty!" Nikolai called. "Come here."

Toris put down his broom, he was sweeping the dining room, and hurried to the parlor. Nikolai, Ivan, and Dimitry were all sitting on the couch.

"Yes sir?"

Nikolai stretched out his foot. "My boots need to be tied. As do Father's and Dimitry's."

"Yes Nikolai." Toris sighed and knelt to the ground and tied their boots.

"Am I to come to the market too?"

"Who else would do are shopping, little Toris?"

"Oh, yes, o-of course. S-sorry Master."

It was on the cusp of spring, so the day was bright and warm with little green buds growing on trees. Without much preamble, Ivan sent Toris off to purchase the items on the list. Toris scurried off, bare feet slapping the warm cobblestones. For the most part, nobody paid him much mind, until a hooded figure slammed into his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Toris said, will to take the blame for action he did not commit, but the figure didn't turn around. "Filth," he heard them hiss as they passed by. Toris' eyes widened; he knew that voice. Making a snap decision, he reached out and gripped the person's arm. "Felicja? Is that really you?"

The girl met his eyes, and Toris smiled. "Felicja! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you, I've missed you so much. I wanted to—"

Felicja slapped him, hard. "Don't you dare apologize!" she snarled. "You're not worthy of apologizing to me. How dare you! How _dare_ you! What, was I just some toy for you? Something to play with while you were bored? I hate you Toris Laurinaitis. I hate you!"

Toris clutched his burning cheek. He wanted to say something. His heart hurt as he saw tears in her eyes. "How could you do that to me, Toris?"

But he couldn't answer, no reason he could ever have would be worth those tears. He thought back to their last night. Just mere hours before his beating.

XXX

 _Giggling, Felicja settled down next to Toris. Nervously, he faked a stretch, trying to nonchalantly wrap his arm around her. The fears dispelled when she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is nice," she murmured. Her breath tickled Toris' neck._

" _Mmm," he agreed._

 _Felicja, never one to stay quiet for long, pointed up at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful? You see that one, way off into the right? It's the brightest. Daddy says that's my star. He says we're both tiny, but we shine bright."_

 _Toris slipped his hand into hers. "You're amazing Felicja," he exhaled softly, rubbing his nose in her soft hair. It smelled good, like lavender. "Very, very bright," he assured, a smile lacing his voice._

" _I know," the pretentious girl told him happily. The blonde head rose off its comfortable shoulder perch, and green eyes met blue. "Wanna know a…."_

 _Her voice died away as Toris continued to stare into her eyes. "You're beautiful," he told her, awed/ "Not just on the outside, but on the inside too."_

" _No one's ever told me that before. Everyone thinks I'm selfish," she whispered._

" _Don't listen to them. They don't know you. They don't see what I see." His eyes never left hers, but she felt his hand twist in hers. Slowly, Toris' other hand slipped up, and hesitated just for a moment, before brushing golden hair away from her face. Carefully, he leaned in. Inch by inch, their faces drew closer until they could feel the other's breath. Toris squeezed his eyes shut, hand unconsciously tightening on hers, as their lips brushed. Quickly, he backed away, looking anywhere but Felicja, cheeks, and ears red._

" _I'm sorry. I just wanted to… I've heard that's what people do when…Mama and Papa use too… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."_

 _Felicja cut him off with a real kiss. Toris stayed still, but Felicja could tell he was enjoying it, she could feel his lips smiling against her own. Taking charge, she grabbed her shy friend's arms and placed them around her shoulders. He held her tightly, slowly growing more confident, so she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. They only broke away when they had to breathe. Toris rocked back, face flushed but delighted. Felicja rubbed her nose against his, and then gently cupped his face._

" _That," she hummed, "was a very good boy."_

 _Toris flashed his small, timid smile, the one that never failed to cause Felicja's heart to thump._

" _Thank you. I… you…that was nice."_

" _I know," she said smugly. "And that was exactly how I imagined my first kiss going."_

" _I…was your first kiss?" Toris asked, amazed. He looked extraordinarily pleased with himself. Felicja laughed, standing and dusting herself off. "Now, don't get too excited. I've had many opportunities to kiss boys. I was just waiting for the right one." She grabbed his hands and hauled him to his feet. "Now, you'd best be getting home. I'll meet you here tomorrow?" She looked at Toris uncertainly, her nerves rising._ He's too kind to be one of _those_ guys like Cousin Feliciana told me about. He likes me. _Her eyes were trained on his face, watching for any sign that he would use her and then throw her away. However, she couldn't find any dark hint in his face. It was all light and joy. "Yes," he promised her. "Yes. Yes. I will see you tomorrow. I can't wait." Bowing, he took her hand and lightly kissed it._

" _Thank you, Felicja. I'll see you tomorrow."_

XXX

"Felicja, I…"

"Don't you dare speak my name!" she snarled. "I thought…I thought I loved you. I trusted you. And you used me! You kissed me and then left me and went and told all your friends that you got to kiss _me!_ You worthless, little fool!" Toris took a step back, panic rising in his chest. _She's angry. At me. Oh god, I made her angry._

"P-p-please…" he barely managed to get out.

"What? What could you possibly have to say? I waited for you! I waited all night. And the next. I searched our little cave, and everywhere near it, looking for a note or _something,_ thinking maybe, something had happened and you couldn't come, but that at least you'd send word. But you didn't. So, I went from worried to mad, because obviously you're the kiss and tell kind of guy. Well, let me tell you, that kiss is the only thing you're getting from me!" The whole time she spoke, she kept advancing on him. Toris kept backing up until his foot caught in a hole and he fell to the ground. At the end of her tirade, he threw up his hands, curled into a tight ball; a trembling and sobbing mess.

"I'm sorry …didn't mean to…I…it…he!" Toris started coughing. He couldn't breathe. Felicja's eyes widened, and she threw herself on the ground beside him. "Hey, Toris, hush. I' m… I'm sorry? What's going on? Are you okay?"

Dirty hands clutched hers, and the widest, hollowest eyes stared back at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to. Don't hate me," Toris hiccoughed. "Please, please don't hate me! I'm sorry!" He hunched over her hand, and she felt tiny droplets hit her palm.

"Toris, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Breathe, please!" He didn't respond. Felicja felt herself start to slip into panic mode. "Toris, stop this. You need to calm down. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It's not your fault, I don't blame you. I take it back, everything I said. I still like you. Let's still be friends." Her babbling, though it wasn't calming jolted him back into reality. "No, no! Don't apologize. Please." He sniffed and forced himself to regain some composure. "I'm okay." He wiped his eyes furiously.

Felicja stared at him. "A-are you sure."

Toris took a shuddering gasp and nodded. "I'm…. fine."

"Okay then, let's start over. Toris, my best friend, hi. It's lovely to see you at the market. Why didn't come to our spot? Do you…not like me?"

Toris swallowed down a laugh. That was his Felicja, straight to the point. "I like you Felicja. I like you so much. I wanted to come, honest I did…but I couldn't."

"Why?"

Toris fidgeted, stomach starting to hurt. "I got in trouble with my family."

"Because of me?"

Toris frantically shook his head. "No! Never because of you. Because…I was sneaking out."

"Oh. But you wanted to see me though, right?"

Toris nodded.

"And you promise the only reason you didn't come was because you were in trouble?"

Another nod.

Felicja released her breath, and her tone lightened considerably. "I'll forgive you for not coming if you forgive me for my outburst."

"You had every right to be mad. I deserve it." The air with which he uttered that statement shocked Felicja. It was so deprecating and empty. It was something he truly believed.

"Well, you had every right not to come, it's your family's fault. We should have told them or something and not snuck out. One of us was bound to get in trouble. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, and…. gave you a panic attack. Let's call it even, okay?"

Toris gave her a grateful smile. Felicja wrapped herself around him. "I've missed you so much, Toris."

Toris shivered, he loved hearing his name, but only when Felicja said it. She said it like it was a good thing, and so kindly. Not like at home, where his name was spat out like it tasted bad and accompanied by 'dirty'. Sometimes, Toris heard 'Dirty' so much, he would almost introduce himself as 'Dirty Toris'.

He shook off the thoughts, and beamed at Felicja. "Me too," he said. "Life was almost not worth living without you. I'm so glad I found you here."

"Me too! Let's spend the whole day together."

Toris picked at the hem of his dress. "I, uh, I do have chores I need to complete. Shopping to do for my family."

Felicja pursed her lips. "One day, you're going to have to tell me the full story of your family." At Toris' pale face, she amended her statement. "Not today, of course. Today, you and I shop!"

"You're coming with me?"

"Yeah, why not? What are we getting? Fabric? Shoes? Oooh, A horse? A Harness? New horse blankets?" She was bouncing by the end, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Food," Toris told her blandly.

"…Oh. Okay! That could be fun. I've never shopped for food before."

Toris gave her a bemused look, to which she merely smiled. "Lead the way, my good sir."

That elicited a snort from the brunette, who gave her his arm. "Milady."

Arm and arm, the two skipped down the road.

XXX

"Toris! There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Father wants you to pick up some beets, he wants borscht for lunch, and… who is this?"

"Dimitry! N-Nikolai!" Toris' eyes darted around, but Ivan was not with them. "Okay, I'll get beets." His words came out fast, and he wrung his hands.

"Good boy, but you didn't answer my question, _Dirty_ Toris. Who's with you?" The two brothers snickered and positioned themselves on either side of Toris. Toris' head turned back and forth between the two. "T-this is my friend."

"Oooh. Dirty has a friend. What's wrong with this kid? I mean if he chose _you_ as a friend, he's got to be missing a few screws. _Ow!"_ Over the years, Nikolai had honed his skills of mocking speech; perfecting everything from words to facial expressions. Today, was the first time Toris ever heard him break character, and that was because his brave, little Felicja just stomped on his stepbrother's foot.

"How dare you speak of him that way!" She growled, standing on her tip-toes to go nose to nose with the ash-blonde boy. "And how dare you speak of me that way. There is absolutely nothing wrong with my head!"

Immediately, the two boys fell to their knees, leaving Toris standing in the middle, staring incredulously at them.

"Princess, forgive us," Dimitry started. "We knew not who it was."

"It was not our intent to insult you, Your Highness. We merely got carried away in a game we play with Di- I mean Toris," Nikolai finished.

Toris' eyes flashed to Felicja. "You're a p-princess? Our p-princess?"

"I was going to tell you Toris, honest. I just, it was so wonderful to be with you as myself. I've never had anyone I could do that with."

Hurt flashed across his face, only to be chased away by humiliation. Quickly he sank to the ground with his brothers, staring at the dirt.

"Princess," Dimitry began again, "is there anything we may do for Your Majesty?"

"No," she responded sharply. "Get up though, you don't have to kneel." The three boys rose. Felicja moved to Toris, hoping to grab his hand, but Dimitry interrupted her, offering his arm. "May I escort Her Highness where ever she may want to go?"

"Actually, Toris promised to teach me how to shop for food. _"_

Dimitry's eyebrows drew together, and he shook his head. "How kind of Your Highness to help my dear little stepbrother. I am afraid he is rather overworked, at times. It is rough but surely better than starving in an orphanage, or slaving away as an indentured servant, right Toris?"

"Y-yes, of course. Much better, thank you, Dimitry."

Felicja's eyes darted between Dimitry's warm, brown eyes, and Toris' pinched face. His eyes were trained on their dusty shoes.

"I-I do not think you treat him right!" she blurted out. An awkward silence filled the air. Both Toris and Nikolai watched Dimitry, waiting for his cue.

"Princess," Dimitry said smoothly, although his voice was a little tight. "We treat Toris very well."

"Then why is he dirty and dressed like a girl? Why is he so skinny and bruised?"

Toris cursed Felicja's bluntness. At times like this, it was _not_ endearing.

"He's our servant, Your Highness."

"I thought he was your stepbrother." Felicja fired back. "It appears to me that you do not treat him well at all. I would like to know why, or you can expect my guards to make a visit to your house and investigate just how you handle your step-brother-servant."

"Perhaps we can take a walk, Princess, and I shall explain it to you."

"I shall not go anywhere with _you._ What if you kidnap me? I am a royal person, worth more than you can imagine. And your family doesn't seem to be model Christians."

Dimitry flushed. "My family," he began slowly, "is a fine family, a good family. You will not stand here and insult them without knowing them. I don't care even if you are the Princess, but you will hold your tongue on things you know nothing about."

Felicja smirked slightly at that. "So, you have at least one redeeming quality. You're loyal to your family. That's good." She glanced back to Toris with worried eyes. "I will take that walk with you. And you will tell me _everything_ I want to know. Then, I'll make my decision if I like you or not."

She slipped her arm into Dimitry's. "Let's go," she demanded. Dimitry, initially taken back, recovered quickly. "I look forward to changing your mind. Nikolai, will you help Toris with the shopping?" He put a few coins into Nikolai's hand. "One of the vendors has a sweets display set up. You two may get something. I'll meet you back at the carriage."

"Toris," Felicja said, "I'm going to make sure you're okay, don't worry."

Toris opened his mouth to reply, but Dimitry was already leading her away.

When they were out of earshot, Nikolai turned to Toris.

"You…and the Princess?" His mouth opened and closed, like a fish. "She's the one you kept sneaking out to see?"

"Yes," Toris replied, looking him straight in the eye.

Nikolai shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe how stupid you are. Dirty Toris and the Princess. That's rich. You are so going to get it," Nikolai crowed. "Father is going to be all over you. He'll probably lock you in the cellar again."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Toris protested. "I didn't tell her anything, I swear! She doesn't even know your names."

"Did you think she'd save you Dirty Toris?"

The sudden rush of color answered the question.

"You're pathetic. It's supposed to be the other way around. You, a boy, are supposed to rescue her, the girl. That's the way it works. That dress has messed with your brain."

 _Breathe in, breathe out. You can handle this, it's only Nikolai. Nothing he says is true…except it is! I am pathetic. I really did think Felicja would save me. Disgusting, she couldn't possibly love me, I'm worthless. She wants a man, and I…I'm no man. I'm just nothing. Absolutely nothing. A stupid, weak, ugly servant. How could I ever let myself believe…I've embarrassed myself in front of her. She wouldn't want me…I wouldn't want me._

A tiny whimper escaped, and Nikolai patted his head. "It's okay," he cooed, pinching Toris' cheek roughly. "It's expected, coming from you."

The words cut like a knife, and Toris lowered his head. "Yes, I know Nikolai," he agreed quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Nikolai and shopping did not mix, Toris decided. Nikolai possessed no clue to what the house actually needed, and he relentlessly focused on the strangest things.

"Dirty, come check this out!" he yelled to Toris, who was in the process of buying red wine from an adjacent stall. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Dirty," she mouthed, scanning Toris up and down. Finishing her critical assessment, her delicate nose instinctively scrunched up. Toris flushed scarlet, fumbled around trying to count out the correct change, and hurried to Nikolai's side. "W-what did, did, did, you f-find?"

"Roasted hedgehog. We need this for supper."

"Uhm…that's not on the shopping list," Toris replied meekly.

"So, who cares? Put it on the list. I've always wanted to try it."

Toris had never even heard of roasted hedgehog till that day, and he felt confident that Nikolai hadn't either.

"Y-your father, he didn't give me enough money, I-I-I don't think he'd want me to b-buy it. I-I-I-I'm sorry Nikolai." Nikolai huffed and stormed away, stomping on Toris' bare foot. The boy stifled a gasp and hobbled after his young master. "M-maybe you c-could buy it with the m-m-money Dimitry gave you?" Toris called out, but Nikolai ignored him.

When Toris and Nikolai arrived at their carriage, Toris' nerves were frayed. Several incidents similar to the roasted hedgehog occurred, forcing an on-edge Toris to decide whether he preferred to face Nikolai's irritation or Ivan's wrath. He chose Nikolai's every time, though he paid dearly for it.

Dimitry was not at the carriage when they got there. "He must still be talking with your girlfriend," Nikolai gleefully told Toris. The ragged boy blushed furiously. "S-she's not my girlfriend."

"No, I imagine she's Dimitry's now."

Toris didn't reply and busied himself with loading the wine, beats, and other commodities into the carriage. When he finished putting the last of the heavy things in, Toris turned around and nearly bumped into Ivan.

"M-master!" The word came out as a terrified squeak, but the massive man looked past him. "Ah, I see you were productive in the market Nikolai," Ivan said, not even glancing at Toris. "Good job."

The brunette bit at his bruised lip and huddled awkwardly near the carriage. _I hate this game. I hate when he pretends I'm not here. Why doesn't he tell me what to do? I just need him to order me. He knows I'm not smart enough to know these things on my own. I need direction…please, no torture, tell me what to do!... please._

Nikolai was instantly at his father's side. "Dimitry gave me money for sweets. I bought a pouch of caramel. Do you want one?" He held out the bag and stared up at his father, eyes shining with sincere love and hero-worship. Ivan eagerly snatched one and chewed it thoughtfully. "Speaking of your older brother, where is he?"

Toris' eyes widened. Nikolai turned his head to Toris, a malicious gleam in his eye. _Should I tell him?_ He mouthed the words, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

Face pale, Toris shook his head. _No,_ he begged silently. _Please!_

Lucky for Toris, Dimitry showed up at that moment. "Father, Kola! And Toris!" He said, smiling happily, greeting his family with a kiss on the cheek, and a bop on the nose for Toris.

"What's wrong with you?" Nikolai asked, batting off a hug from his older brother. "Did you taste Anya's homemade vodka again?"

Dimitry rolled his eyes, and playfully ruffled his younger brother's messy hair. "No, silly. I've only just encountered the most extraordinary woman," Dimitry sighed, looking positively moony. His family stared at him in shock.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Who is this girl you have met?" Ivan asked, head tilted in confusion.

Dimitry giggled, actually giggled, and Nikolai's mouth dropped. "He's lost it," he whispered to his father.

"I have not." Dimitry insisted. "I've just finally met the girl of my dreams."

"You mean it's not Miss Anya?" Nikolai asked with such an air of such forced nonchalance, it was laughable.

"No," Dimitry confirmed, giddily he clapped his hands together, bouncing with excitement. "So, I was walking the streets when I see this girl, and wow, she is lovely. She's got this beautiful, luscious hair that she wears around her shoulders, and her eyes are like brilliant diamonds. She's got this cute, adorable little button nose."

Ivan held up his hand. "Dimitry, I'm confused. I thought you liked Miss Winter? You simply cannot change from girl to girl at whim. We have made a bargain with her family that you two will be married."

"I could marry her Father," Nikolai suggested openly. Ivan glared at his youngest son. "Not again, Nikolai," he warned.

"But I love her," the boy pouted under his breath.

"Father," Dimitry insisted, "You know I have always enjoyed Miss Anya. But she is just not right for me. Besides, Nikolai likes her better,"

"I l _ove_ her."

"And now that I've met Princess Felicja,"

Ivan interrupted the enamored young man with a wave of his hand. "Princess Felicja? As in, our Princess Felicja?"

"Yes sir. I met her today, and she is absolutely magnificent." Dimitry shifted his gaze to Toris, giving him a private wink. Toris' frown deepened.

"She has invited me up to the castle to play chess."

 _That's our game!_ Toris screamed silently, words trapped in his head.

"Father, I definitely think this is going to work out. In just a few months, I could be next in line for the throne, with a wonderful, smart, beautiful wife."

"If he becomes King, I'm leaving!" Nikolai shouted.

"Not if I forbade it!" Dimitry shot back, smiling smugly.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"You will when I'm king."

"Boys!" Ivan roared, and Toris jumped, whimpering. "This is not the place for such a delicate conversation. Dimitry, stop harassing Nikolai. And Toris, shut up."

"Of course, Father," Dimitry replied respectfully, concealing a smirk.

"And Nikolai," Ivan said, "you don't have to take the bait every time it's offered."

Nikolai sulked.

Ivan massaged his temples. "Let's talk about this when we get home. It appears we have much to discuss."

XXX

"If you become King," Nikolai stated as soon as they were in the carriage and heading home, "I'm leading a rebellion."

Dimitry laughed. "Be serious Nikolai."

"I am!"

"But, if I'm King, I could make you…Duke or something. And, with me out of the way, you could marry Anya."

Nikolai digested this. "I suppose that would be okay," he agreed cautiously. "But no promises. You're unbelievably dictatorial, so Anya and I will probably need to overthrow you. However, I'll refrain from execution because you are my older brother."

'Thanks," Dimitry laughed and popped a piece of caramel in his mouth. He leaned back in his seat, contentedly. "Life is wonderful," he sighed, "and all because of you Toris!" he said, tugging on the boy's hair playfully. "I'm forever in your debt for introducing me to Felicja."

Toris didn't reply. Instead, he tucked his legs up against his chest, feeling miserable. Dimitry frowned.

"What's wrong, Toris? I was going to give you a reward."

"He's in love with the princess," Nikolai eagerly supplied, ignoring Toris' wounded look.

Dimitry chuckled. "Oh, my silly little servant. You've got imagination Toris, I'll give you that. But you and the princess…best put those dreams aside, they never would have happened."

Toris buried his head in his arms, visibly upset. "Ah, the woes of a broken heart," the two Braginskys chorused with mock sympathy and patronizing smiles.

"Cheer up Toris, I've got a little something for you, that will make you forget all about your broken heart." Dimitry waved a piece of caramel in front of Toris, smiling when the boy looked up. "Take it. It's your reward for introducing me." Carefully, Toris reached out his hand, thin fingers plucking up the candy. He watched Dimitry, waiting for it to be snatched away, but the elder just motioned for him to eat it.

It tasted so good! The tiny candy rolled around smoothly in his mouth as Toris tested it with his tongue before biting down. It was sticky, gluing his teeth together, so he had to employ great force to chew. The other two occupants in the carriage burst out laughing at his exaggerated chewing. "Ah Dirty, that's why we keep you around, always good for a laugh." Toris' expression morphed from pleasure back into one of hurt. Seeing his face fall, Dimitry gave him another piece. "Ah, ah, ah. This is your reward; you must enjoy it."

Eagerly, Toris accepted his rare treat. _At least some good comes of this. I can't remember the last time I had candy. Although…now they probably won't let me eat dinner._ The thought made him sad, but only for a moment. The second piece of sugared joy already melted on his tongue, and it made him happier.

Throughout the ride, Nikolai and Dimitry chatted about the future, occasionally feeding Toris a piece of caramel. By his fifth, the brunette felt ill. "Hey," Nikolai exclaimed, breaking the conversation, "Dirty looks like he's going to hurl!"

Dimitry regarded the servant with scientific interest. "Huh, your right. How many did we manage to give him this time…six, right?"

"No, it was five. Two less than last time." Nikolai glanced down at Toris, "Can't do seven anymore Dirty? You're getting worse."

Toris only moaned, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. Dimitry used his foot to gently nudge Toris around until he was laying on the carriage floor. "That might help," he said soothingly. "Just lay down, close your eyes, and try not to think about _food_." The boy did as he was told, imprisoned between the back of the seat, and Dimitry's legs. It was bumpier than when he was sitting, but it did help to lay down.

For the rest of the ride, the two brothers loudly planned out their menu.


	11. Chapter 11

**To Nats: I suppose Dimitry is merely arrogant, and that's why he assumes Felicja will marry him. As for if he could become king, yes, you're right he would have been a consort, but I'm kind of basing this off of Queen Elizabeth I. From my research she was adamite that she would never marry because it would mean her husband would ultimately assume more power than her, as it was a male-dominated society, and she would eventually be mostly dealing with the children she would bear. But, the positions of queens and kings in this story will be addressed late on, so I hope all your questions will be answered.**

 **Now, thank you all for honoring me by reading, and please enjoy _Cinderella, Chapter 11._**

* * *

The rest of the week progressed ad nauseam for Toris. His step-family made sure he received his daily dose of insults, along with painful slaps, sharp pinches and vicious shoves that send him tumbling to the floor. The first few days, Toris banished every thought of Felicja from his mind. Whenever he thought of the bubbly blonde, pain rose in his chest. He felt betrayed and ridiculous. What could a princess ever see in him, Dirty Toris, who was only suitable for cooking and cleaning?

However, it didn't take long for Toris to understand how utterly preposterous he was being. _So what if Felicja didn't tell me she's the princess? It's not like I told her everything about my life. Her station shouldn't matter to me, I must remember her as my friend, not as the princess._ And they did spend many magical nights together, playing chess, talking, and exploring around the waterfall, which in the dark, aglow with moonlight, seemed to be a fairyland.

XXX

Midweek, Dimitry returned home late in high spirits from an outing with Felicja. He snuck into the kitchen for a snack and saw Toris curled up in front of the fireplace. Shaking his head, Dimitry bent down to wake him. "Hey, Toris. Wake up."

Toris started awake, "Dimitry," he began frantically.

Dimitry pressed a finger to Toris' lips. "Bed," he soothed and forced the exhausted boy to his feet. Blearily, Toris followed after Dimitry, bumping into things as he went. With a roll of grey eyes, Dimitry crouched and pulled Toris onto his back.

Toris didn't protest, though he wanted too. But it would be unwise to argue with Dimitry. If the older boy was so inclined, he could keep Toris up for hours, even though Toris was ready for bed. Besides, Dimitry was carrying him, so why should Toris pass up an opportunity to have a superior do the work for him?

He rested his head on Dimitry's shoulder and blinked sleepily. _It's nice not to have to walk up the stairs_ , he thought.

"You're probably wondering why I'm doing this for you," Dimitry said suddenly. Toris' happiness fled, chased away by a feeling of foreboding. _What am I going to have to do to repay him_? He wondered nervously. With Dimitry, he could never tell. One day it would be something simple like shining shoes. But other times Dimitry made him crawl around in the mud to look for some trinket; Toris could never find it (he was confident that Dimitry didn't even lose it, merely created the game for his own enjoyment), and as a result, he would have to spend the day covered in filth. That would make Ivan mad, and so in addition to Dimitry-induced humiliation, Toris would get punished for bringing dirt into the house.

"It's because you introduced me to Felicja."

"And you want me to put in a good word for you next time I see her?" Toris muttered.

Dimitry stopped for a moment to shift Toris into a more comfortable position. "Toris, you're probably not going to see her again. Actually, I can guarantee it."

"I, I don't understand."

"You never do."

By this time, they made it to the attic, and Dimitry put Toris on his bed. He bent down, so he was eye-level with the brunette.

"If I'm going to convince Felicja to marry me, she needs to forget about you. Not because you're competition – ha, there's a thought. It's just that she thinks you're her friend, so she's constantly asking 'Is Toris okay. Are you treating him well?' If I make sure to do something nice to you, once in a while, and maybe convince Father and Nikolai to occasionally do the same, then I can answer those questions with an honest yes. Understand?"

Toris pursed his lips at the disrespectful falsetto Dimitry adopted when imitating Felicja. "She doesn't sound like that." Toris insisted, voice tiny.

"Toris, you're getting off track. You're not to see Felicja again, okay?"

Toris shook his head, "Dimitry, please," he begged but fell silent when Dimitry frowned.

"Yes sir," he managed to mumble. It felt like a betrayal to Felicja. He should fight for his friend, he should keep her safe from Dimitry, who Toris was beginning to think of as the worst of the Braginskys. Yes, Ivan and Nikolai seemed to thrive on Toris' misery, but Dimitry was smart, calculating, and always changing: kind one moment, mean the next.

"Good boy," Dimitry gently smiled at him. "I know you're sad Toris, but you'll be fine. Think of it this way, I'm saving you from more heartache in the future. You, oh sweet, clingy, little Toris, you'd have fallen in love with her, but the Princess would have grown tired of you, and would've broken your heart. Just imagine, you'd be so depressed, it would affect your work, and then we'd have to punish you. It's better this way, now you're missing a punishment."

A few tears slipped down Toris' face. Dimitry sighed. "Don't cry Toris." He brushed away a few tears. "Get some rest, you'll forget about all this in the morning."

Before Dimitry left, he paused in the doorway. "It's best you forget about Felicja too. You're not allowed to think about her, and if it seems like you are…" he left the threat hanging and shut the attic door.

Toris curled up under his blanket, the tears falling faster. For once, they weren't because of the hurtful words hurled at him. Toris cried because he was worthless. He was a useless friend who gave up on Felicja without a fight.

 _I hate you,_ he told himself. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._ It was to this mantra that he fell asleep.

XXX

Ivan entered the attic. Toris woke, alerted by the heavy footfalls, and the sudden feeling of dread surrounding Ivan. That did not save him from being hauled from his bed by the ear.

"Good morning Toris," Ivan jeered, dragging him down the stairs. Toris gripped Ivan's hand, attempting to lessen the force on his ear. He struggled to match Ivan's long strides.

"W-w-what time is it M-m-master?" Toris asked, sleep still heavily lacing his words.

"Past time for you to start your chores, my dirty little boy."

Toris glanced out the window, the only light the faraway stars. This hour was not the usual time Toris woke. "W-what's going on?" The last time Ivan drug him out of bed in the middle of the night...Toris shuddered.

Ivan paused and faced Toris. "Sir Winter and Miss Anya are visiting tomorrow. I want the parlor, dining room, foyer, and the grand staircase spotless. A four-course meal must be prepared; I'm thinking soup, salad and the main course, followed by a dessert. Given your lack-luster abilities, I thought it best you start now. That way I can make sure you don't mess anything up; like usual."

"B-but Master, I-I-I-I always try my hardest to meet your expectations!"

"Do not," Ivan hissed quietly, "contradict me again. If I say you're something, then you agree. What I say you are, is what you are. That's what you tell people you are, and that's what you think about yourself. Am I understood?"

Frightened and chastised, Toris nodded, he didn't mean to disrespect his guardian.

Ivan wrapped a fist into Toris' hair and slammed the small frame into a wall. "You say 'yes master' you fool! How many times must I tell you this?"

"Yes Master, I'm sorry, Master, forgive me, Master," Toris blubbered.

"This attitude will not go over well with Winter. You think I'm harsh boy? If you treated Winter the way you do me, you'd not have enough skin on your back for someone to bandage. You're a selfish, disrespectful little brat. Maybe I should let him have you for a few days. You'd come back a much better slave." Unconsciously, Ivan's hand slipped to his back, massaging the vertebrae. Toris adverted his eyes before he got caught and punished.

"M-master, please don't give me to Sir Winter," he whimpered pitifully. "H-he s-s-scares m-me!"

"You should be scared," Ivan said, and Toris could hear the fear in his words.

XXX

That day, Toris diligently worked to clean the house to his master's expectations. Determined to appear hardworking, Toris spent hours in each room, meticulously dusting, sweeping and mopping. Once he performed each chore twice, then, and only then would he ask Ivan to inspect it.

Hands clasped behind his back, Ivan walked through the room, examining even the smallest detail. He checked under the sofa and moved things around on the bookshelves. Toris was surprised when Ivan kneeled on the floor to scrutinize it. Standing up, he drummed his figures against the palm of his hand. Toris thought he witnessed Ivan chew his lip-but that might have just been a trick of his imagination. For the most part, Ivan was satisfied, although he insisted the pillows on the sofa needed to be better fluffed, the forks on the dinner table lay a little straighter, and the staircase better polished. (As punishment for his 'lazy attitude' regarding those small mishaps, Ivan made Toris polish one of the stairs with his tongue). But, once those were finished, Toris was free for the night - well early morning. Exhausted, Toris collapsed on his little cot, not even bothering to change into his nightshirt. Two and a half hours later, Ivan came to drag Toris out of bed to prepare breakfast. The man's eyes were a little wild, they kept darting around, and dark circles were underneath them. Ivan hadn't slept either.

XXX

Toris spent the entire morning rushing around the kitchen. Ivan chose recipes for each of the dishes and periodically came in to check on Toris' progress. The sun hung high in the sky; it was noon, and Toris was just about done when Ivan entered again. "Little Toris, will you come to my room?" The command came under the guise of a question, and Toris obediently followed Ivan to the master bedroom. The man didn't say anything, but sat on the bed, looking at Toris intently. "Strip," he demanded suddenly, and Toris jumped.

"N-now?"

Ivan's eyebrows narrowed dangerously, and the boy gulped. "Yes s-s-sir." He started unlacing the ties of his dress. "Am I, I, I, in trouble M-m-m-master?"

The gleam in the violet eyes made Toris shudder. "Have you done something that I should punish you for?" Ivan's long fingers tapped his belt buckle, and he smiled, big and childish. "I'm ready if you have."

Mutely Toris shook his head, mouthing apologies.

"Are you sure?" Ivan asked again. "I don't mind."

"I've been good Master," Toris assured him with much enthusiasm.

"Good boy."

The last of the dress fell to the floor, followed by underwear and socks. Naked, Toris stood in the middle of the room, quivering, while Ivan paced around him. "Not good," he murmured. Toris' wide eyes trailed every move he made.

"How is your back healing?" Ivan said pulling at the dirty gaze wrapped around Toris' skinny torso.

"Very well, Master." Ivan frowned, and raked his nails down the welts and sores reopening them. Toris gasped but forced himself to remain still. "That will do," Ivan told him, "but the rest of you…I can't have Sir Winter thinking I treat you better than you deserve, now can I?"

Toris let out a sound of confusion. "You're too healthy-looking." Ivan explained, "We're going to have to ruin that pretty body of yours."

The shaking brunette flinched at the barb, shame flooding his cheeks. _Pretty body, ha! What's pretty about ribs and bones? Or scars and scabs?_

"Nikolai! Dimitry!" Ivan hollered. "Come help me with something."

Within a few moments, both boys appeared in the doorway, sniggering at the sight before them. Nikolai didn't say anything, merely looked at Toris with a smirk tugging at his lips and Toris wanted to die.

"Little Toris here needs some bruises on his body. You two work on his arms and legs." He dug his fingers into Toris' cheeks, turning the boy's face this way and that. "I'll handle the face," Ivan whisper into Toris' ear. The man's breath matched the icy fear that slowly started to consume Toris.

"Of course, Father," Nikolai said, glaring at Toris. He grabbed Toris by the wrist, dragging him into the study attached to Ivan's room. "Come on, Dirty. We're going to have some fun."

XXX

Toris stood in the study, surrounded by two hungry predators. He kept a wary eye on both of them, his body tense, waiting for one to strike. Occasionally, Nikolai lunged at him, and Toris cowered down with a whimper, but Nikolai would always retreat. Each time he lunged, Toris fell for the same trick, which made Nikolai smile broadly. He dove again, but Dimitry caught him by the collar. "Quit playing with him," the older brother snapped. Nikolai rolled his eyes and made a nasty face. "Yes Dimitry," he intoned, receiving an eye roll in return. "I don't have time for this," Dimitry growled and grabbed Toris' by the arm. From the large mahogany desk, he snagged a heavy paperweight. "Sorry," he mouthed as he positioned himself in front of the servant. Taking a deep breath, Dimitry slammed the object into Toris' arm. Blue eyes went wide, but not a sound came out. Systematically, Dimitry pounded the weight against Toris' arm, hitting roughly the same spot on his bicep every time. He didn't let up until dark bruising appeared. Then he extended the same courtesy to the middle of Toris' forearm, before doing the same to the left arm. Panting, Dimitry backed away and sat the weight on the desk.

Awkwardly, Toris wiped at his eyes and surveyed the massive bruises on his arms, as well as the smaller ones around his wrist from Dimitry's tight grip. The bruises were dark purple, almost black. He glanced fearfully at Nikolai.

"Dirty, Dirty, Dirty," Nikolai clucked, advancing on Toris. "You didn't scream. I suppose you should be congratulated; I didn't know you could be that tough." Their faces were now inches away, and Toris' huge eyes stayed locked on Nikolai. With a smile, Nikola swept Toris' legs out from under him, and the boy went down. "But you will scream for me," Nikolai promised. "I'll make sure of it. Father's angry with you, isn't he? What'd you do?"

"I don't know!" Toris stuttered.

A low growl came from the back of Nikolai's throat. "You're lying," he spat. "What did you do to Father?" With each word, he stamped on Toris' ankle. Toris grit his teeth. "I…don't…know!" Toris insisted.

"Lie to me again! I dare you."

"Don't overdo it Koyla," Dimitry warned. He too looked a little nervous.

"Why?" Nikolai snarled, "Dirty Toris did something to make Father upset, and I intend to make this filth pay for that."

"Father wants him roughed up, not incapacitated. What you're doing isn't helping, it's hindering. Father's not angry with him, he just needs him to look a part. It's just a show for Winter. Toris didn't do anything."

The fire slowly subsided, as Nikolai pondered this. "You promise Father is okay?

"He just wants to make a good impression on Winter. You don't need to avenge him."

Nikolai looked down at Toris. He was inches away from Nikolai's boot. "Fine, if Father wants you hurt, then I'll make sure you are."

He sat on Toris' leg and slowly started twisting the already abused bony ankle from side to side. It was gentle at first, but gradually the twisting grew more extreme. A few minutes in, Toris whimpered. That made Nikolai work a little faster, twisting the ankle farther. With a sharp twist, Nikolai was able to tear a groan from Toris. Two more, and he was begging. "Stop Nikolai. Please stop, please stop. Please, please, uhhh!"

Toris groaned in pain, but it didn't satisfy his tormenter. "It won't end until you scream Toris. And a real scream, no faking!"

Another forceful twist made Toris wail. Nikolai continued until Toris was screaming and crying, and then he finally stopped.

Toris struggled to breathe while Nikolai stood. "Not impressive Dirty, not impressive at all. I thought you'd last longer. I should've realized by now that you're weak."

Dimitry walked over and hauled Toris up by the armpits. "Steady," he said when Toris wobbled a bit. His ankle was rapidly swelling, and even a little pressure made it hurt.

Dimitry offered his arm, but Toris shrugged it off, refusing to look at either of the brothers. Struggling, he limped out of the room, headed back to Ivan to face his abuse and hopefully retrieve the discarded clothes.

XXX

"Good job," Ivan praised when Toris limped into his room flanked by Nikolai and Dimitry.

"Thank you, Father," they replied, one voice basking in the praise, the other muted and sad.

"Who sprained his foot?"

"I did!". Toris still wouldn't look at him, but he could hear something in Nikolai's voice; it was a desire for something, anything from the one he loved. Toris felt sick when he realized that, like Nikolai, he too craved loving acknowledgment from at least someone.

"I like that," Ivan applauded, and Toris felt the bitter sting of jealousy. Why couldn't he have what Nikolai and Dimitry had? Why couldn't he be loved?

Ivan continued on. "It makes him look more wretched. This is good. Winter will be pleased."

Nikolai glowed at the praise. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Father?"

Ivan chuckled and patted Nikolai on the head. "No, I have it under control. You've done enough Nikolai. Thank you." Nikolai beamed. "Now, leave us. Toris and I are going to have a little alone time.


	12. Chapter 12

Toris bowed his head, too exhausted to tremble. Who cared what Ivan did? Certainly not Toris. Ivan studied Toris' narrow face, thoughtfully. "Bite your lip boy." Unhappily, Toris tucked his bottom lip under his top teeth. With a strong blow, Ivan rammed the heel of his hand into Toris' chin. Sharp teeth punctured the dry, cracked skin, digging deep and drawing blood. Happy at the amount of damage to the lips, Ivan backhanded Toris across the face. The boy's head snapped with the blow, and he almost lost his balance but managed to remain upright. Ivan slapped him again, this time knocking him to the floor. "Get up Toris," he said. Ivan's voice lacked any emotion. It was like he was working with an inanimate object. Right now, Toris was nothing but a job. Toris hauled himself up, only to be knocked down again. "Up," Ivan commanded, and once again Toris obeyed. Powerful slaps struck him across the face three more times before they stopped.

Toris forced himself up and stood before Ivan keeping his eyes on the floor. His eyes glistened from unshed tears of pain, and his cheek throbbed –he knew a bruise was already forming. Ivan stood back to regard his handwork. "Not bad," he mumbled, "but-" with a sudden movement, his fist collided into Toris' eye. Toris stumbled backward with a cry.

"Perfect," Ivan told him. "Now, go tell Dimitry and Nikolai you need a bath." Like a dog, Toris slunk to the door, hand pressed against his eye, trying to keep the pain at bay. "Faster, you little idiot," Ivan spat, "Winter will be here soon."

Toris ran.

XXX

At best, bath time was a disaster, at worst, torture. Dimitry and Nikolai herded Toris to the well. Naked and ashamed, he braced himself as they pulled up a pail of water. Without ceremony, Dimitry dumped it over Toris. The fresh water was dreadfully cold; the chill knocked the breath out of Toris.

He shivered and fumbled for the bar of soap Dimitry tossed him. It was the same soap Toris used to clean the dishes. It was scratchy and smelled terrible. Whenever he used it, Toris felt like the course flakes would rip his skin, which he knew was ridiculous because it was just soap.

Because today was such an important day, Dimitry and Nikolai helped wash. Toris' only comfort, was that they hated to touch him as much as he hated their touch. The two brothers were quick and effective, never lingering. Although, that didn't stop the comments.

"We have to help you," Dimitry explained like he did every time, "You don't know how to get clean on your own."

"Whew, Dirty," Nikolai said, "you are uuuggly! I'm glad no woman has to look at you. It would make her miserable.

"Like Miss Anya would be satisfied with you. Isn't that why she's happier to see Dimitry?" Toris shot back. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he froze. _Idiot, Idiot_! He hissed to himself. _Get control over yourself Toris._ He risked a glance at Nikolai, who was flushed a bright red.

"I'm sorry," Toris stuttered out, once again afraid. "I-I d-didn't m-m-mean it!" The words got Nikolai's attention. "You little bastard," he snarled and launched toward Toris. Toris squeaked and backed away, saved only because Dimitry caught his brother by the shoulders. "Hey!" he shouted, shaking Nikolai, trying to break through the red fog. "Leave him be. He's not worth it. Honest, he is not worth it." Nikolai stared at his older brother panting. "He can't speak to me like that. He can't mention Anya's name!" Dimitry tightened his grip. "I know. He should be flogged for that." Nikolai looked at Dimitry skeptically through half-lidded eyes, testing the sincerity of his brother. "You're going to let him get away with it?"

"Now is not the time," Dimitry said. "Nothing can go wrong today, not with Father as crazy as he is."

Nikolai took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Toris can escape his punishment," At this, Nikolai bristled. "But," Dimitry continued, "maybe when things settle down, you can tell Father. And Toris, well, he'll never know when it's coming. And he'll just have to wait and wonder."

Nikolai smiled. "He does work himself into a frenzy."

Dimitry nodded. "See, properly punished."

Nikolai smiled again and glanced a little above Toris' head. "Maybe I'll tell Father, Dirty Toris, or maybe I won't. It will all depend on how good you are, how happy you make me."

Toris trembled. "Y-yes sir."

Dimitry sent Nikolai off, hoping to keep his brother calm. Arms crossed, he glanced down his nose at Toris.

"Really Toris?" he snipped, arching one eyebrow.

Toris stared at the mud, watching it ooze around his feet. "You're dumb, but I didn't expect you to be that dumb."

"Please…leave me alone," he whispered. _I can't do this anymore, the beatings, the hate. I can't bear it._ The plea shone in his lowered eyes, hidden away from the world by a curtain of dripping hair.

Dimitry pursed his lips. "What's gotten into you Toris? You haven't acted yourself lately. You're mopey, and you've never snapped at Nikolai like that, at least, not for a long while. What's the matter with you?"

 _I'm tired of it all_ , Toris wanted to cry. _I don't have anything to live for…no family, no friends, no…F-Felicja._ A few tears came, falling faster and faster. _I'm always crying! I hate it. I'm weak, and stupid, and pathetic, just like they say. I wish I were dead_.

Scrawny shoulders shook as Toris sobbed in the middle of the field, cold and wet. "Toris, stop that," Dimitry tried to sooth. "There is no need to carry on like this. Nothing too bad is going on in your life. Soon Sir Winter will have come and gone, and Father won't be so…volatile. Things will go back to normal then."

 _But it's the normal I hate!_ Dimitry didn't realize that and started scrubbing the soap into Toris' hair.

"Doesn't it feel good to be clean?" His voice was low and kind, like Toris was a baby animal. Dimitry then rubbed away some dirt from Toris' legs. "Look at that…you've got pale skin! No calling you Dirty Toris today, hmm?" The face was next, and then the arms, finishing with Toris' stomach and back. "Well look at you. How nice to no longer see Dirty Toris, but Clean Toris. Now everyone can see –" he scanned Toris up and down with a sigh. "You're not much to look at, are you? Well, at least people can see your features, however…plain they may be."

Toris sniffed but said nothing, continuing to stare at the ground. Dimitry dumped a few more buckets of water on him to wash off the last of the soap. Toris shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He was sick of being naked. He would gladly wear a dress, in fact, he would beg for one. Dimitry wrapped a horse blanket around the boy, who was utterly dwarfed by it. "We've wasted enough time," Dimitry told him anxiously. "I don't want to make Father more stressed." He grabbed Toris' hand, forcing them both into a run back to the house.

XXX

Late afternoon the anticipated hour arrived. The three Braginskys looked stunning. Ivan dressed them in their finest. Toris had ironed their clothes for hours; not a wrinkle could be found in the fabric. Their hair had been brushed until it shone and was swept back from their face. Toris had polished their boots until a clear reflection could be seen.

Toris looked wretched. He was covered in bruises and limping about horribly. To top it off, he wore an ill-fitting dress, with many-colored patches sewn on it to cover holes. Everyone was dressed to show their station.

A firm knock summoned all four occupants of the house into the foyer. "Be on your best behavior," Ivan warned.

"Yes Master," Toris said dutifully and slipped into the shadows to wait until needed.

When Ivan opened the door, and Winter stepped inside, it became clear who the master was. Powerful Ivan looked small next to Winter. The man's blue-grey eyes were keen, taking in every detail in the room, and about the person. Broad shoulders filled the doorway. He didn't smile when Ivan greeted him, although he did tilt his head in acknowledgment.

Anya followed close behind him. She was a slim young woman, with dirty-blonde hair that hung in two thick plaits down her back. Her eyes were bright, she had a button nose, full pink lips, and a pale face with cheeks that required no rouge. She indeed was beautiful, and Nikolai gaped at her until Dimitry stomped on his foot.

"Sir Winter," Ivan welcomed. Toris noted he didn't take the man's hand. "Thank you for coming. I am anxious to discuss business with you."

"We shall see if it is worth it," Winter said simply, and Ivan's smile tightened. "You remember my two sons, Dimitry and Nikolai? They have become fine young men. Nikolai has been working in my shop, it is to him the family business will go to. Dimitry has been working very hard in his studies. I have great hopes that he will secure himself a position in court."

Dimitry smiled to himself, but Toris saw. Hidden away from sight, Toris forced himself to take calming breaths through his nose and counted to ten.

"Miss Anya," Nikolai said with a bow, ignoring the warning look from his father. "Might I say, that every day I work in Father's shop, I perform each duty with the greatest of commitment. It is my deepest desire to work hard to be able to provide you with the comforts a woman of your worth deserves." He looked up and smiled at her. "My darling, my flower, when we are married, I promise you, you shall want for nothing."

Toris couldn't help but feel a small pang of pity for the girl. Though she smiled at Nikolai, her eyes were lit with fear, and she was rapidly backing closer to the protection of her father.

Winter pursed his lips, and Ivan grabbed his love-sick son's arm and yanked him away from the girl. Ivan's face was slightly pale, and sweat beaded his forehead at a twitch of the former General's mustache. Toris!" he roared. "Get in here!"

Immediately, Toris scurried away from his safety in the shadows and made his way to Ivan. Hand a blur, Ivan boxed him across the ear. "Honestly boy, how useless are you? Must I tell you everything? Take our guests things, and get the refreshments ready."

"Yes Master. I placed them on the table for you, Master." Toris managed to choke out. Fear restricted his voice. He was afraid of Winter, and he was afraid of Ivan. He was especially fearful of an Ivan who was terrified of Winter.

"I apologize for this thing's incompetence. It should know better." He gave a hard, long look at Toris, who wilted under the piercing gaze. Obediently, he stepped to Winter's side and held out his arms.

Winter didn't spare Toris a glance, merely tossed the servant his hat, gloves, and dust-coat, and Anya did the same.

"If you would like, there are refreshments in the parlor. If you would follow me –". The situation successfully defused, at the cost of Toris' ringing ear, Ivan led the small entourage into the parlor.

Toris quickly ducked into the closet to put away the things, praying that Ivan would be satisfied with the drinks he set up. Emerging from the closet, Toris realized he had company.

"M-m-miss A-Anya is there s-s-s-s-som…I help you?" At the jumbled words, a cat-like smile appeared on her lips. Dimitry and Nikolai hovered a few feet away, confused.

"Your name is Toris?"

"Yes Miss."

She slowly walked toward him. Her high heels rang against the floor. "I've seen you around. Dimitry tells me you talk to animals. Is this true?"

"Just a bird and a rabbit Miss, sometimes."

"Ahh, that is good. It means you're kind…and sensitive."

The compliment made him happy. "Thank you, Miss."

Anya circled Toris, looking at him like he was an animal for sale. _No, no,_ he reprimanded himself. _She just wants to see me. She'd do it to anyone._ He refused to believe she would objectify him like Nikolai, or Ivan, or Dimitry, or any man he knew.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

Toris flushed a bright red, which only grew as he heard small snickers coming from Dimitry and Nikolai. _That's my fault. I should have tied back my hair, and then the dress…It's a perfectly normal question._

"I-I'm a boy, Miss." He said forcefully. Well, as forcefully as possible with a stutter.

"Good," Anya purred. "You're rather cute."

Nikolai stopped laughing.

"You remind me of a pet mouse I once had, Toris."

"Oh," he replied in a small voice. _That's a compliment, that's a compliment._ It was getting harder to justify her behavior. _She's not like them._

"My poor little mouse died though."

Toris didn't know how to respond to that.

"I miss him a lot," she sniffed, her lips going into a pout. She made eye contact with Toris and stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Would you like to be my new mouse Toris?"

Toris blinked at her. "Miss?"

"You would be my special little pet." She was right in front of Toris now, and sweetly cupped his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. "If I asked, Father would easily get you for me. You could have your own little corner in one of our servants' rooms. You and I would go for walks, play games and I could feed you treats sometimes. Father would want you to clean the house, but then you would wait on me hand and foot, yes? All you'd have to do is be completely devoted to me, and look at me with that cute expression you make. That's the one…with your eyes all wide and fearful." She ran her hand up and down his cheek. "You're so cute. What do you say little mouse? Want to be mine?"

From the corner of his eye, Toris saw Nikolai staring at him with such desperate jealousy and hate. "Miss Anya!" the boy called, bounding to her side. "We were in town a few days ago. I found the most perfect little gift for you."

From his pocket, he pulled out a tiny black box tied with a pink ribbon. "I got the ribbon in the color of your favorite dress. You could wear it in your hair. Open it!" he insisted. Anya smiled nervously and took the box with one dainty hand. The other had locked around Toris' own, and the closer Nikolai got, the tighter her grip became. "What is it?" she questioned cautiously, looking at the box in her hand like it might bite her. "Did you get me…a ring?" She cringed at the word. Nikolai's eyes grew large. "Do you want one?" he whispered. "Say the word Anya, dear and –"

"Let's see what you got me," she said letting go of Toris' hand to open the box. While she busied herself with the ribbon, Nikolai pushed Toris away. "Don't you have things to go do, Dirty Toris," he snarled.

"Yes sir, right away sir." Toris headed to the kitchen to get things ready, wincing when Nikolai smacked his rear, hissing; "Anya is not for the likes of you, Dirty."

Toris scooted past Dimitry, who shook his head in disappointment.

As he left, he heard Anya gasp. "Nikolai! How thoughtful! A dragonfly for my collection."

Toris shuddered, thinking sadly of the poor insect forever impaled on a pin.

XXX

Dinner was a somber affair. As Toris brought in the plates and ladled soup into bowls, he was struck by the uneasy silence that settled in the air, thick enough to cut. Dimitry would venture a comment, which would be tersely answered by Ivan or Winter. Nikolai continued to fawn over Anya. He stared longing at her from across the table. Anya would fidget slightly, and make a polite comment or two to Dimitry.

Anya loved watching Toris squirm. She would smirk at him, and when he came to serve her, she would gently rub her foot up and down his leg. When he filled her water glass, she stuck him in the thigh with her bug pin. She grinned proudly when Toris didn't react, although she gleefully noted he bit his lip and clenched his eyes for a moment. "Isn't this fun Mousy?" She whispered. "You're so good at it too! In my house, we could always play games like this." Toris couldn't respond, he couldn't react, because Ivan was right there, waiting for him to mess up. But every time Anya would rub her hand surreptitiously against his back, dipping lower and lower to squeeze his bottom, Toris could feel his heart thump and stomach turn painfully.

 _Miss Anya's just like them_ , Toris realized. _Mama and Felicja were kind. Why isn't she?_

Toris was a bundle of nerves. With Anya's secret torments, and Ivan wanting everything perfect, Toris was muscles coiled tight, as he tried to do everything correctly. The stiff posture sank into his joints, making them ache. _I'm going to mess up, I just know it. I'm going to mess up,_ he worried. _I'm going to mess up, and Master is going to kill me and –_

A clatter startled him from his thoughts. "Forgive me, Mr. Ivan," Anya demurred, "I drop my spoon under the table."

"Not a problem child." He snapped his fingers. "Toris! Why does Miss Anya not have a clean spoon? Stop being lazy and get her one!"

Toris bobbed his head repeatedly, "Yes Master, right away Master, sorry Master." He turned toward the kitchen, but the sound of a clearing throat made him pause. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Ivan demanded.

"Oh, yes Master, sorry Master." Toris scurried to Anya's side. "Excuse me Miss."

He crawled under the table.

"You'll have to forgive him Miss Anya," Nikolai told her. "Toris is such a bumbling idiot. It's amazing anything gets done around here with him. He's really not that great."

Anya didn't respond but watched Toris on the ground. Carefully, she took back out her pin and leaned forward. Nobody but Nikolai was paying her any attention. Moving like a shadow, her hand crept up Toris' back before she plunged the pin through the fabric and into the skin.

Unknown to her, Toris' back hadn't yet healed from his recent beating. Recovery was almost impossible when you didn't have enough rest or enough to eat, and your step-family picked at the scabs. The sharp pin punctured a gorge, and Toris yelped. He jumped at the pain, hitting his head on the table. He heard Anya shriek and scrambled out from under the table.

Red wine stained the pale pink dress. Anya looked at the dripping mess in horror, while a numb fear started to build in Toris.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I fix, I'll fix, I'll fix this right now. Miss Anya please, I'm so sorry." Toris babbled away and frantically started wiping her dress with a napkin he snatched from the table.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, body shaking. "I'll get this cleaned up."

He howled as he was yanked away from her by his hair. "Agghh!" Large hands turned him around till he was face to face with a very angry Sir Winter.

"How. Dare. You. Touch. Her." He snarled at the frightened boy. He shook Toris by thin shoulders. "You think I'll let you, a piece of filth, molest my daughter right before me?"

"Father please—" Anya wailed, "Mousy was only trying to help."

"He was trying to feel you up," Winter retorted.

Anya shook her head, but fell silent, and turned into the closest comfort; Nikolai. "Hold me," she whimpered. "I hate it when he gets like this."

Nikolai wrapped his arms around her tightly, hoping her presence would calm his own terror.

Winter glared at Ivan. "You let your servant get away with this kind of behavior? I'll show him discipline." He started to march Toris out of the dining room and toward the front door.

"Master!" Toris screamed. "Master help me!"

"Winter!" Ivan called. The giant man stopped.

"Vanya?" came the patronizing tone.

"Let go of my servant."

Toris stared unbelievingly. Ivan was defending him. _Oh, thank you. Thank you._

Winter ground his teeth. "Not until I see him properly punished."

"Toris, come here," Ivan commanded, a slight waver in his voice.

Toris managed to wrench his hand out of Winter's grasp, and he ran to Ivan, hugging him tightly.

Ivan locked his arms in front of Toris. "You will not punish my servant in my own home. Besides, your punishments never work. Mine do, and I will see him properly punished."

Toris looked up at his master with watery eyes.

"Please Master, don't punish me! Please! I didn't –I just wanted to help –didn't mean to spill –she, she t-t-touched me and hurt me!" Toris tried to stammer out apologizes, but Ivan refused to look at him.

"Come boy," he snarled. "You get to spend time in your favorite place…the cellar."

XXX

"Noooo! Master! Please! Let me out, please! Oh, please! Master, don't leave me here! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Let me out! Ivan! Ivan, come back!" Toris screamed and banged on the door, but nothing happened. He kept at it, determined to be so annoying Ivan had to let him out. Toris couldn't stay here, he couldn't not all alone in the dark with the walls moving in on him. Last time it had almost killed him, and Toris didn't think he could handle it again. "Let me out!" he begged, trying to undo the door. It remained firmly locked. Toris screamed for hours, but no one came, no one even called for him to shut up. Exhausted, he collapsed on the floor. It was a tight squeeze, the cellar wasn't very big to begin with, and the little room it did have was mostly taken up by food and wine. Toris wouldn't touch them. He had gorged himself on food and drink the first time he was put in the cellar, but when Ivan found out, he punished Toris so severely that Toris was even afraid to be too close to the food and drink, so as not to give Ivan even the slightest reason to think he had touched them. Please," he whimpered softly, "please don't leave me here. It was an accident. It wasn't my fault. Master, please, please come back."

XXX

The longest Toris ever remained locked in the cellar was a week. At the end of the week, he was a mess. So hungry he was dizzy and so starved for anything but solitude, he happily thanked Ivan for the beating he received upon emerging.

This time, it wasn't a week but four days and Toris was still grateful to be free. When Ivan opened the door, Toris rushed out, failing at his feet. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeated, clinging to Ivan's pant legs, desperate to feel a human touch. Ivan kicked him away, and Toris shakily scrambled to his feet.

He stared at Ivan's hands, longing to be touched. Toris didn't care if Ivan slapped him, Ivan could do anything to him as long as he wasn't left alone again.

"I planned to leave you in there to rot," Ivan told him sternly, "but, circumstances have changed this."

Dimitry and Nikolai rushed into the room, "The princess is throwing a ball!"


	13. Chapter 13

_In honor of Her Royal Highness', the Princess Felicja of Erebus, twentieth birthday, the Royal Court invites you to attend a commemorative ball, held the third of May. All are welcome to join in celebrating the beloved princess._

Ivan sat on the sofa, rereading the invitation aloud. "The third of May, Father, that's only," Dimitry did a few calculations in his head, "that's only six days away."

"Yes. We had best start preparing now if we hope to be ready by then."

"It's almost May?" Toris asked from his spot on the floor. He remembered, back when he was sneaking out to see Felicja, that she had mentioned her birthday was in May. But that had been a long time ago, in November. Days past in such a busy blur, one bleeding into the next, that it was rare Toris remembered what day of the week it was, much less the month.

"Yes Toris," Ivan sighed irritably, "did the invitation not make it clear enough?"

"Oh, yes M-master it did, I j-just…remembered something that's all." Ivan arched an eyebrow.

"I, I just, if i-it's almost M-may, that means February has already passed, r-right?"

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Yes, Toris. February has always come before May." The two brothers chuckled at their step brother's stupidity.

"T-then, that m-means…I'm, I'm, I'm twenty now," he whispered.

"Oh!" Dimitry exclaimed, "that's right, you would be twenty now Toris." He looked at his step-brother closely. "Wow, twenty. No one would believe that. You look younger than Nikolai. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were, at the very most fifteen. Oh, don't look upset, that will serve you well later on. You'll be forty-something and still look about thirty."

Nausea rose in Toris' stomach. He was twenty. He had lived a decade as the Braginsky's slave, and it didn't seem his position would change anytime soon. And the thought that he was going to live to forty and still be a captive in his own home made Toris want to scream.

"Toris," Dimitry said gently giving the young man a pat on the head, "don't cry. Everything's okay."

XXX

For the rest of the week, the Braginsky's house was a flutter of activity. Attending a royal ball was something all got excited for; copious amounts of time went into appearance for both women and men. Dimitry and Nikolai proved no exception. Belts needed to be chosen, swords shined, shoes polished, and the clothes ironed and starched. Naturally, all this work fell to Toris, though he was intently supervised, for this occasion was not the time for a mistake.

Sooner or later, Dimitry and Nikolai grew board with talk of clothes. However, lacking a mother to do the fussing for them, their father forced them to take a very active part in the pre-primping process.

Dimitry, Nikolai and Toris were currently going through the closets to find the perfect clothing for the ball. Nikolai was first, so the three were gathered in his room. Nikolai and Dimitry sat on the bed, while Toris ran back and forth, bringing them clothes to inspect.

"I don't know Dimitry!" Nikolai moaned, flopping back onto his bed with a loud sigh. "This is what?... the fifth jacket. They all look the same." Dimitry rolled his eyes to the ceiling and yanked his younger brother upright. "You are the most dramatic person I've ever met," he laughed. Nikolai stuck out his tongue, and Dimitry pinched him. In seconds, the two were whooping and chasing each other around the room.

Toris watched as they used the bed a barrier, dancing left and right, eyes locked on each other. "Can't get me, Dimitry," Nikolai taunted. "I'm younger, faster and far more handsome."

Without a twitch of warning, Dimitry catapulted across the bed, yelling fearsomely and tackled Nikolai to the floor. The two wrestled for a moment, but ultimately, Dimitry managed to pin Nikolai. "You forgot young whippersnapper; I am older and therefore wiser." Nikolai struggled against him. "Oh, and stronger."

Nikolai glared. "Or just fatter. Get off, your crushing me."

Dimitry rolled off, smirking as he watched Nikolai pick himself up with as much dignity as possible. "I let you win," he assured his brother haughtily. "I didn't want your feeble old bones to overtax themselves."

"Ah yes, because that two-year difference is huge."

Nikolai shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bed. The two brothers looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "Ah," Dimitry panted when he managed to catch his breath, "it's been a long time since we did that."

"Mmhmm," Nikolai agreed.

"And now, back to work!" Dimitry said with a little too much enthusiasm.

The brothers turned back to Toris, who obediently held up two different jackets. Nikolai let out another groan and stalked over. "This one's nice, I guess, but I think it's too small. But the other has a few seams that are coming lose."

Dimitry got up to inspect the jackets as well. "I think it will be okay Nikolai. It looks like it will work. Toris will sew it right up for you."

Nikolai glowered. Things had been stressed between the two brothers and Toris since he had been released from the cellar. Nikolai became even meaner to Toris, furious at the older boy for gaining Anya's affections, touching her, and getting his father in trouble with Winter, all in one afternoon.

Upon release, Ivan had given Toris a sound thrashing. The man had a dark, purple bruise on his eye, and a long cut on his arm. "You're lucky I saved you from Winter boy," Ivan hissed after the beating, as Toris lay on the floor clinging to consciousness and hurting. "But I promise you this, if you ever put me in that position again, I swear I won't hesitate to let him have you. In fact, I'll help him beat you myself."

After that, Toris ghosted through the house, head down, trying to do his chores correctly, he didn't want yet another beating. But, protecting his skin wasn't the only reason Toris was trying to stay in the family's good graces. He had another, more dangerous plan, one he was going to ask about tonight.

XXX

The three Braginskys were finishing their dinner when Toris pounced. _You can do this. Toris Laurinaitis you can be brave. You've got to do this! You've got to see Felicja._

"Master," Toris gulped. Ivan ignored him, savoring the last of his wine.

"Master," Toris tried again, forcing his voice to be louder.

Ivan stilled, then slowly put his cup on the table. He looked at his two sons. "Did one of you say something?" he asked pleasantly.

Nikolai and Dimitry shook their heads. "Hmm…" Ivan mused. "That's odd; I could have sworn someone said something to me. But perhaps not. Because I know dirty, little Toris would not disturb his betters during dinner. The little brat has enough brains to remember he is not to speak until spoken too."

Ivan gave Toris a long, cold stare. Toris closed his eyes and stood trembling for a moment. "I," he took a deep breath. "I want to go to the ball."

The family gaped at him.

Toris nodded and drew himself up a little straighter. "I," he began painfully slow, determined to keep his voice from stuttering, "I would like to attend the ball, please."

There was a pause –silence. Then someone snorted, which opened the floodgates of laughter.

"Aww, Toris!" Dimitry chuckled, "You want to go to the ball? Would you like us to put you in a beautiful dress, braid your hair and cover you in make-up?"

Toris' face flamed, and he grit his teeth. He mustn't react.

Nikolai nearly choked on his water at Dimitry's words. "Well, wouldn't you just be a pretty picture Dirty."

Toris' face grew even hotter.

"I want to go," he insisted. He turned his wide eyes to Ivan. "Please Master?"

"No," Ivan replied simply.

"But –"

"I said no Toris. Don't test me, boy. Especially since you caused so much trouble recently." Ivan gazed at Toris sternly. The little servant trembled hard, knuckles white as he clutched a silver serving tray.

"M-master, forgive m-me,"

A nod.

"…but if I'm not at the ball then Felicja, I mean, the Princess, then she might think you're abusing me, even though you're not, because I know I deserve everything I get, and more, but because you are merciful you spare me, so please, let me do something for you and go to the ball and prove to the Princess that all is okay!"

Toris panted and watched Ivan carefully. He spoke so fast. He worried his master hadn't understood a word he said.

The look Ivan gave made Toris shiver, but he wouldn't take it back. "He does bring up a good point," Ivan mused. "Much better than merely saying he was sick—that would be of no reassurance." Ivan looked Toris up and down, "You're responsible for your own clothes, but, if you can find something appropriate to wear, and if you finish all your chores, and if you're on your best behavior this week, then you may go to the ball."

Toris smiled shyly. "Thank you, Master! Oh, I promise you, I'll be so good Master, and I'll work really hard." Smiling, he started gathering up the last of the dishes on the table enthusiastically. Unthinking, he grabbed Nikolai's cup. "Hey Dirty, no," Nikolai said with a glare, snatching the cup back. "I still had some coffee left."

"S-s-sorry," Toris said, looking at Ivan nervously. The man simply laughed and stood up, giving Toris' hair a ruffle as he passed the boy on his way out. "Let's be on our best behavior Little Toris," he rumbled, still chuckling, "and that includes not being overzealous in our chores."

Toris blushed, letting out a strained laugh. "Yes Master," he replied eagerly. "And, I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry Nikolai."

"Y-y-y-you're f-f-f-forgiven," Nikolai sneered, swallowing the last of his coffee in one gulp. He slammed the mug onto the tray Toris held and sauntered off. Toris collected the final dishes, and as quickly as he could while being careful, headed back to the kitchen.

Once there, he placed the tray on the counter and dragged over a wooden stool and the massive wash bin. Grabbing a dish rag, he opened the back door. "Eduard? Raivis? Where are you?" A few crickets sang, but no bird or rabbit. Toris bit his lip. "Eduard?" He tried again, "Raivis _?" What if Natalya ate them? She looked quite smug this morning._ A painful panic began to bubble in Toris' stomach. Where were his little friends? He chewed his lip, looking out into the fading light, searching for some sign of them. _They're dead, they're dead and it's all my fault because I haven't been looking after them like a proper friend should. I've been so preoccupied with Felicja, and then there were my…p-punishments, and that's no excuse. I should have been there for them. I'm so stupid and selfish and_ \- A slight movement caught the corner of his eye. There, just a few feet from the door frame sat Raivis, with Eduard perched on the bunny's head. Toris let out a shaking breath. "Hello you two," he held out his hand. "I was so worried about you. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Raivis gave him a mournful look, while Eduard sat looking irritated. "Oh, you two are mad at me. I get it, I mean, I have ignored you. But I swear I didn't mean too, life has just been…well, it hasn't been normal. But, please come inside, I've really missed you."

The animals didn't move, and Toris felt desperate. "Please, please come inside, I can't wait out here for long, I've got chores to do."

Eduard cheeped, and Raivis began hopping to Toris. The boy smiled and scooped the bunny into a hug. Raivis long back legs dangled about, bumping Toris' belly as he walked. It was a comforting feeling. "I've missed you," Toris said, nuzzling the bunny. Eduard landed on his shoulder and gave the sensitive ear a sharp bite. "Oww!" Toris exclaimed. "I said I'm sorry!" Eduard chirped again, loud and angry, but then gave Toris a softer nip. "I'm glad you forgive me. And, I'll make it up to you. How about I sneak you into my room tonight? That would be fun, yes?"

He placed Raivis onto the floor, and sat down to scrub the dishes. There were a few bites of vegetables left on a plate and a piece of meat that was more fat than flesh. Toris stuffed them into his mouth, hardly bothering to chew, and completely ignoring his usual custom of putting it all into one plate, and sitting at a counter in his best imitation of meal time. "I've got to work hard," he explained, mouth full. "Master told me if I do all my chores, and am good, then I can go to the ball." He swallowed, and then licked the plate a few times before plunging it into the soapy water. "I won't have time for a meal for the next few days. I'm going to be so busy; I have to make Master happy." He scrunched his nose. "But I'll be glad when things go back to normal. It's nasty eating everything at once. And, it feels like less." Long ago, Toris found that more often than not, he could trick his stomach into thinking it had more a little more food than in reality if he ate everything piece by piece. Frequently, there were enough scraps on the plate to make about three large bites. By eating each thing individually, it took longer and made Toris feel like he was eating a real meal, at a real table, and not merely scarfing down measly scrapes in the dimly lit kitchen.

When every dish and pot had been cleaned, dried, and tucked away into their corner for the night, Toris crept upstairs with bird and bunny.

"Okay, you two stay here," he whispered. "I'm going to go back and see what Master needs me to do before bed." Toris looked around the attic. "Tomorrow, if I have a moment, I'll have find something to wear. Maybe Dimitry or Nikolai have old clothes up here they wouldn't mind if I wore." Toris sighed, giving one last look around. "I have to go, friends, be good." He gave a final pat to each animal and hurried down the stairs.

XXX

 _Every night that week, Toris allowed Raivis and Eduard to sleep with him. It was wonderful. Raivis loved the way Toris smelled, and he was so kind and sweet, always stroking his ears in a way that felt oh so good. However, Raivis did let the bed of grass Toris slept on. It wasn't soft, like Raivis' grass. And, Raivis not like how early Toris woke up. It was always long before Sun rose. And whenever Toris finally came back, Moon had been out for hours! And, when Toris eventually returned, he was always very sleepy. "_ Maybe tomorrow I can find something to wear," _Toris told the two animals each night, yet, always the next day, he wouldn't have time. He would stumble into the attic, pull on his night-skin, and collapse onto his bed. Raivis felt terrible because poor Toris always had to change his skin. Whenever he woke up, he always put on a different skin than the one he went to sleep with. Raivis thought that Toris' daytime skin must be painful because he always smelled a little upset when he put it on._ It's taking Toris a long time to come back tonight, _Raivis thought. And Eduard wasn't much fun. Raivis kept trying to talk to Eduard. However, the little bird had flown up to one of the rafters, to think, but Raivis couldn't hop that high and according to Eduard, you couldn't think when they were on the ground._

 _The attic was a very big place, and huge pillars of boxes and trunks were all about the place. Some were tall like trees; they probably came up to Toris hip! Originally that evening Raivis was going to explore the attic, but when he tried to squeeze under something, it fell. The loud noise was frightening, and Raivis had raced to his hidey hole, -which was the underneath of Toris' bed. It was after the noise that Eduard flew up to the rafters. Raivis was still deciding if he was ready to go back out and explore the attic some more when two translucent legs appeared at the edge of the bed. The rabbit twitched his nose, what is that? He couldn't smell anything, but he could feel…something. It felt a little like Toris. Cautiously, Raivis crept toward the legs. He was close enough to hop on the foot, when they stepped back. Raivis froze in fear, but nothing happened._ Yay! We're playing a game! _He hopped out from under the bed. The feet pattered a little farther away, so Raivis determinedly hopped after them. I_ will get you Toris-but-not-Toris! _He thought happily. At this time, he looked up at Toris-who-was-not-Toris._ Wow! _was the first thing that came to mind. The translucent person looked a lot like Toris, they had the same wavy-brown hair, and the same nose. But their mouths were different as was there build. Raivis' Toris was shorter and skinnier. This Toris-but-not-Toris was muscular and dressed differently too. Tall-Toris started to walk again, so Raivis followed._ Where are you going? _He asked, but Tall-Toris did not read Raivis' expressions, and body language like real Toris did. Tall-Toris stopped and knelt on the ground. He was looking right at Raivis. Tall Toris also had different colored eyes. He had grass eyes, not sky eyes. Not-Toris pointed, and Oh! It was another hidey-hole for Raivis to explore. Happily, the rabbit started under the precariously organized boxes, going deeper and deeper_ –

"Raivis!"

 _The bunny stilled, that was Toris' whisper! He was back. Full of excitement, the rabbit shot out from under the boxes, legs kicking high. With rapid speed and power, his back legs hit the box, and it came tumbling down spilling its contents all over the floor_.

"Raivis!" Toris whisper-screamed. The bunny looked up at him, confused. Once making sure the little rabbit wasn't hurt, Toris turned in horror to the mess that awaited him to clean. _Did Master hear that?_ Toris wondered. No steps could be heard.

Toris took a closer look at the mess. Clothes were everywhere. With a groan, Toris bent down to start picking them up. Though Ivan usually did not come up to the attic, if he did and saw clothes everywhere, he would be so annoyed. Toris thought it best to clean up the mess right away, just in case.

"Raivis, I don't mean to sound mad, but really! Did you have to make a mess? Tomorrow is the ball, so I'll have to get up even earlier, that way I have time to help everyone, and myself, and I still haven't found anything to wear, and I really needed to use this time to find something, but now I have to clean. And I know you didn't spill the clothes on purpose…" Toris trailed off and looked at the clothes in his hand. They had no holes. They were colorful. They were made of good fabric. And, they were trousers.

"Raivis," Toris breathed, "Raivis you're amazing! Look what you found! You found me something to wear to the ball!" He laughed hysterically. "I can't believe it, I'm really going to get to go!" He pressed a kiss on the bunny's head. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hardly able to contain his joy, Toris started shifting through the clothes, running his fingers along the silk shirts and trousers.

"I had no idea these were even here!" Toris said again. "I wonder why Master never has any use for them, these are really nice. They remind me a lot of what Papa use to wear…Oh…these are what Papa use to wear." Toris brought a shirt to his face, inhaling deeply. It smelled of mothballs and dust.

"How did you find these Raivis?"

The bunny looked up at Toris. Right behind him, stood Not-Toris. Not-Toris put a finger to his lips and smiled at the rabbit. Raivis looked back at Toris and then again to Not-Toris. Not-Toris was no longer there.

"Regardless, thank you so much. Do you think they will fit?"

Toris pressed a pair of trousers and a shirt against him. "I can't tell but who cares! I get to go, and that is the important thing."

XXX

Toris woke up early that morning, slipped into his dress, and slipped downstairs to the kitchen. Quickly he completed his chores, before making breakfast. Placing the meals on three serving trays, he managed the complicated task of balancing all three. With one on top his head and the other two on each hand, he went to greet his family.

Nikolai was fist. He was closest, and Toris felt more inclined to face his meanest guardian first. "Good morning Nikolai," he said gently and nudged open the door. "I've brought you breakfast. Did you sleep well?"

Nikolai blearily blinked at him. "Dirty? What are you doing in my room so early?"

Toris gulped. _He is still sleepy; I bet I could leave the tray and run before he's fully awake._ But that would be unwise. "Remember, last night, M-master told m-m-me to bring every one breakfast in bed, s-since it's a special occasion today?"

Nikolai rubbed his eyes, and he battled the remaining effects of deep sleep. "Oh yeah. Now I remember. Next time save me for last. I don't want to hear your stupid, stuttering voice first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir," Toris stuttered, wishing not for the first time that he didn't. It was embarrassing and only served to make people angry with him. Gently he placed Nicolai's tray on the nightstand and hurried off.

Dimitry was already awake when Toris came in. "Well good morning Toris," he said cheerily, taking the tray. "Mmm, this smells delicious."

"Thank you, Dimitry."

"I am so excited for the ball tonight. I don't know how I will be able to wait that long."

"Mmm," Toris made a noncommittal sound, not sure how to respond.

"I imagine the Princess will look simply marvelous. Won't we make a beautiful couple, dancing the night away?"

"Yes sir."

"Today is going to be wonderful. Hurry along now, you have a busy day ahead of you and it won't do for you to fall behind."

Dimitry quickly ushered Toris out of his room, sending the poor boy to Ivan.

"Good morning Master," Toris stammered. Ivan was in his dressing gown, sitting propped up in bed. Natalya lay at his side. Nervously, Toris handed the man his breakfast.

"Good morning little Toris. I hope you're full of energy today. We have much to do to prepare for tonight, and we are going to be staying up very late."

"Yes Master. I'm ready Master."

"Good boy. Let's see, breakfast and lunch will be done as usual, no need for dinner, there will be food at the party."

Toris' eyes widened. _Food?_ _I'll get to eat?_

"I want the house cleaned as usual. After lunch, go ahead and fill up the bath, with hot water. There will need to be fresh water for each of us. You will iron our clothes, starch them, and polish swords and shoes. Don't forget to clean yourself up too."

"Yes sir, I will complete everything." Toris wrung his hands and focused on the floor. "M-master," he asked nervously, "please, m-may I, if it's a-acceptable to you, m-may I, please use the left-over water, when you are done with it to take m-my bath, please?"

He flinched, waiting for the answer, praying it was a good one.

"Of course not. Our bath is not for you. Use the trough boy."

"Yes sir," Toris answered miserably.

"Now, we had best discuss your behavior at the ball. You will stay beside me. Don't wander off, don't talk to anyone. Try not to make a fool out of yourself or embarrass me. Act like you have been amongst civilized people. If you break one of my rules, you will be spending the rest of the night in the carriage, and you will not like what will be waiting for you when you arrive home. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. Now, off you go to your chores."

XXX

Toris worked hard that day, he cooked, cleaned and ran various errands for his increasingly demanding step-family. The day before, Ivan demanded Toris wash the horses, their harness, and the carriage, which made today a lot easier. Now all Toris needed to do was make sure everything still looked nice, and harness them.

After lunch, the boy lugged pails after pails of water into the kitchen. He heated them over the fire, and then wrestled them upstairs, where he dumped them into the bathtub. Toris had begged Ivan to allow him to move the tub into the kitchen, where it would be easier to fill and drain, but Ivan refused, preferring it to remain upstairs. By the time Toris drug the last pitcher of water and dumped it into the tub, for Ivan, the brunette was hot, sweaty, exhausted and developed a painful ache in his shoulders and upper back.

While Ivan bathed, Toris took the time to bathe himself. Grabbing the old horse blanket for a towel, and the soap, he hurried outside.

It was now spring, and the weather felt nice, not too hot, not too cold. That would make bathing so much easier. Toris made quick work of stripping and then plunged himself into the horse trough. It wasn't very deep, but Toris was small enough to make it work. Using an old rag, he scrubbed his skin hard, making sure to get every speck of dirt off. When every part of him had been rubbed red, and his scalp scrubbed until it hurt, only then did Toris deem himself clean enough to get out.

He shoved his feet into the shoes he managed to sneak out, so his feet would stay clean, wrapped himself in his towel-blanket, and hurried back to his room.

Dimitry heard him as he climbed the stairs to the attic.

"Toris," he called, "we will be leaving in twenty minutes, are the horses ready?"

"Yes Dimitry, I tied them to a post just outside the house."

"Good boy." Dimitry popped his head around the door. "Toris!" he hissed. "You're not dressed."

"Almost, Dimitry, I'll just be a minute. I promise. Oh, please let me still come!" Toris stammered anxiously. He was too close and worked too hard to be rejected now.

"Well hurry up. We won't wait for you."

"Yes sir," Toris cried, hurrying up the stairs. He could hear Dimitry mumbling about the idiocy of bringing servants to a party, how they had too much work for leisure activities and cursing Toris' laziness and tendency to get distracted.

"I wasn't distracted, or lazy," Toris reassured himself, as he made it to his room.

There on the bed lay the clothes he had chosen, along with a sword that he had not. "Where did this come from?" he asked aloud, picking it up. Scrutinizing it closely, Toris realized it was his father's. "They didn't sell it. It's been here the whole time," he whimpered to his friends. "Why-why wouldn't they let me have it?" Toris could feel tears welling in his eyes—overjoyed at having his father's most prized procession back but pitifully hurt at just how deep the Braginskys' spite for him went.

Eduard squawked at him, a clear sign to hurry up. "Right," Toris said with a nod and hurried into his clothes.

The clothes were too big for Toris scrawny frame and hung off him. But the boy didn't care. For the first time in years, he was wearing trousers and a shirt, not a ratty old dress. He brushed his hair until he couldn't feel a single snag, and tied it back into a ponytail. Then he pulled on his boots that were full of holes. Last, he fastened the sword around his waist. A grin was plastered on his face; he felt so dignified, regal, important. Head held high and shoulders back, he marched downstairs to join his family.

XXX

The three Braginskys were waiting for him when Toris made it down the stairs. "I'm ready," he announced happily, smiling wide. The three stared at him.

"What…are…you wearing?" Nikolai asked, the other two unable to form words.

Toris continued smiling, too happy to catch the not-so-subtle nuances of Nikolai's words.

"I found them in an old trunk, they belonged to Papa. I think we really all look quite nice."

"No Toris," Dimitry said, finally finding his voice, "we look nice, you –"

"Look ridiculous," Nikolai supplied; he ignored the disappointed look his older brother gave him. "I'm not going anywhere with him."

Toris face fell. "W-what do you mean?" He looked down at his clothes, "I-I thought I looked nice, and y-you said if I found appropriate clothes –" He looked at Ivan desperately. "Please M-master, I can still go to the ball, right? Please M-master?"

Ivan looked at the grandfather clock in the hall. "Come with boy," he said, dragging Toris upstairs.

Ivan pulled the hyperventilating boy into the master bedroom and in front of his mirror. "Look at yourself Toris."

The boy stared up at him, with wide, pitiful eyes. "M-master," he whimpered, but Ivan gently forced his head toward the mirror. "Look at yourself Toris."

Toris glanced at the mirror. A pathetic looking creature stared back at him. Wet bangs hung limply about his face, and his ponytail had dampened the shoulders of his shirt. The shirt was far too big on him, hanging at an odd angle. It was mint green, with a ruffled crevette. Though fashionable once, it was several years out of style. It clashed terribly with the blue trousers Toris had chosen. Perhaps the most horrible part of Toris' mitch-matched outfit were the oversized boots that were tattered and had several holes. Toris let out a small sniff. "I-I thought it looked good," he confided. Ivan shook his head. "No Toris, it doesn't."

"But, but I can still go Master?"

"No Toris. You don't look appropriate."

"But, but you promised," Toris' voice hitched. "You promised I could go."

"I did not promise," Ivan growled. "I set requirements, and you didn't meet them."

Toris' breath came faster and faster.

"M-master, I want to go, you said I could go." He gripped Ivan's hand. "I am going Master!"

The slap was so hard, it sent Toris careening into the bathtub. He hit the edge, toppling in. Spluttering, he came up, face to face with Ivan, who punched him in the eye.

"You forget your manners, Dirty Toris."

"I just wanted to go," he whimpered. Ivan hulled him from the bathtub. "Well now look at you Toris, how can you possibly expect to go looking like that?"

"I'll dry in the carriage!" he insisted desperately.

Ivan looked at him. "I suppose you could dry in the carriage," he mused, "but," he pinched a sleeve of the shirt, and yanked, ripping the sleeve from the shoulder. Toris stared at him in horror. "Master –"

The large man shoved the little boy into Dimitry and Nikolai. "Handel him," he snarled.

"Master!" Toris wailed, as the two boys swarmed him. Nikolai started yanking the buttons of the shirt, while Dimitry began tearing the shirt, starting at the hem and working upwards.

"Stop!" Toris hissed, trying to force them away. Only when the clothes were completely ruined, did the two boys stop. Nikolai undid the sword from around Toris waist, and the then forced the boy to the ground. "Here Dimitry," he said, presenting the sword on one knee, "it's much more intricate than yours. It would look nice, and will impress Felicja."

"It's mine," Toris snapped, earning him a kick in the stomach from Nikolai. Dimitry took it. "It does look nice," he said and attempted to pull it from its sheath. It refused to come out. "Thanks, Nikolai, but it's all rusted over. He threw it at Toris. "Keep it Dirty," he said, but there was no bite behind his words. Toris sobbed and curled around the weapon like it was a lifeline.

A mighty whoosh captured the attention of the three boys. Ivan stood with his foot on the upturned tub, the water sloshing across the floor.

"Come," he said to his children. "It's time for us to go. Make sure this is cleaned when we get back Toris. Have a good night." Ivan said.

Toris flinched as the door slammed behind them. He lay on the floor sobbing. _What are you doing Laurinaitis? Get up, get off the floor_. Shaking with sobs, he pushed himself up, and staggered to Ivan's balcony. Pushing open the door, he raced to the railing. _It's probably far enough down to k-kill me,_ he thought miserably. Fear made him tremble, but he pushed past it, hiking a leg over the railing. He was just about to pull the other one over when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

A young man stood in the garden, looking around. Toris watched him for a moment. The stranger scratched his head, and looked around. That did it for Toris; the stranger was lost. Sniffling and wiping his nose and eyes, he climbed away from the ledge, and headed downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Algright everyone, here it is, Chapter 14. This is my favorite chapter so far, so I am anxious to see you all think.**

 **Thank you so much for honoring me by reading, and please enjoy.**

* * *

Toris scrambled down the stairs, only to falter at the back door. He sniffled a few times before scrubbing away the tears. Taking a rattling breath, Toris forced himself outside.

Outside, he hugged vine-covered stone walls. He kept a hand on the cool wall; it brought a small comfort as Toris crept toward where he'd seen the stranger. The man was still there. For a moment Toris watched him. The stranger shifted his weight from one foot to the other. A hand went to shade his eyes as he looked around. Bracing himself, Toris stepped away from the safety of the shadows and the wall.

"Good evening sir," he stammered, trying to smile. "Are, m-may, how…can I help you sir?"

The blond-haired man turned around, completely fixated on Toris. For a moment, the two held eye contact, before Toris adverted his gaze. _He has kind eyes,_ the boy thought. The stranger seemed too stunned to speak, so Toris gathered his quickly slipping bravery. "You, you seem lost sir? Are, are you lost? I c-can, can, maybe help you, -if you wanted sir! – if you really are…lost." Toris trailed off, for the man was still gawking. "S-sir?"

"You can see me?" the man asked. His voice was soft and quiet. "You can actually see me?"

"Uh, y-yes sir? Of course, I can…um…see you sir." Toris told him. The man punched the air, letting out a whoop! "Wonderful, this is wonderful, no one has seen me in decades, and certainly not as fast as you." He grinned. "Will you wait right here please? I'm going to go and get Francis; he'll be so happy to hear this!"

Toris' eyes darted around as he chewed on his lip, trying to process the man's words. "Sir, may I get you some water, if that would help you?" Toris nodded more to himself than for the other man. "Yes, water would be good. I think you're feeling unwell sir. Would you… maybe like to…" he gulped "come inside and rest for a moment?"

The man chuckled. "No thank you Toris. I'm not sick, I promise."

Toris' blood froze. He looked up at the stranger fearfully, mouth opening and closing. _How do you know my name?_ he wanted to demand, but all that came out was a sickly rasp. Toris shook his head, slowly backing away.

"O-oh," the man mumbled. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said your name until Francis came. He can explain it all much better than me. I'm sorry Toris, really I am." He took a step closer to Toris, but the boy flinched.

The stranger stopped. "Don't…please…I didn't mean to frighten you…don't be scared. I'm sorry." The stranger tangled his hands in his hair, "I knew this wasn't going to work, I knew I would mess the up, I'm not ready," he muttered. "I _told_ Francis it was too soon, but he didn't listen to me, no one ever does, and now I've made a mess of it all." With a heavy thump he sank onto a stone bench, burying his face in his hands.

Toris watched as the man suffered. Tentatively, he took a small step forward, trembling. "Sir…it's okay. But…p-please sir, w-what's going on? How can I help you?"

The man looked up, a few tears sliding down his cheek. "Toris, you're so kind."

Toris froze. "I, I…what?"

The stranger hummed with appreciation "Toris, you-Oh! Francis is coming." He let out a sigh, shoulders relaxing. "Thank goodness."

A bright light lit up the garden. Toris covered his eyes in pain. When his was able to remove his hand, and his eyes recovered, a man was standing in front of him.

The new man was just as brilliant as the light that brought him. Golden hair fell to his shoulders, and his piercing blue eyes twinkled. A smirk graced his pale lips, but his eyes spoke of his kindness.

The new man sat down beside the stranger and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I've ruined everything Francis. Toris is scared of me." He gestured to Toris standing still as a statue, staring off into space, seeing nothing. Occasionally he breath would stutter making his body tremble. Francis shook his head. "No Mathew, it's okay. Toris will be fine. He's a smart boy, just give him a minute to wrap his mind around everything. Nothing is ruined."

At the sound of his name, Toris whimpered and looked over at the two men. "What's going on?" He demanded shakily. "I don't, I don't understand what just happened!"

"Toris Laurinaitis," the man said, his voice as smooth as velvet. "I'm Francis Bonnefey; your fairy god-father."

XXX

After that confession Toris nervously ushered the two guests into the kitchen, and insisted on making them tea. He hurried from counter to counter, boiling water, getting the leaves and cups. His hands shook so badly that one cup slipped, plummeting to the ground. Toris screwed his eyes shut; bracing himself for the crash. _Master will punish me,_ he thought. However, the cup never hit the ground. Opening his eyes, Toris was met with the picture of Francis holding the cup. Toris swallowed past the lump in his throat, cautiously taking the dish. He felt like a little child, trying to hide in his clothes. "Thank you," he whispered.

Francis shushed him. He took dry hands into his own soft ones and led Toris to where he and Mathew were sitting.

"Toris, don't rush around so. We aren't here for tea; Mathew and I are here to see you. Sit _mon enfant._ We are friends and we must talk about tonight."

Toris didn't take his eyes off his too guests as he moved to the floor, positioning himself before Francis' and Matthews's feet.

"Tonight?" he stammered.

"Yes tonight. Your friend the princess is throwing a ball _non?"_

"How to you know that?"

"I'm a fairy godfather, Toris"

Toris frowned. "Those, those don't exist. And, how do you know my name?" He wrung his hands, growing more and more agitated. "You just…appeared…I don't understand, you just…out of nowhere…just bright light and _poof_ you were there. And, and you know my _name,_ and that there's a ball, and, and, and," Toris took several quick breaths, "and that Felicja and I are friends. I don't…it doesn't…what are you?" Toris ran his hands through his hair and his body heaved.

"Oh, my poor petit, your head, you must be so confused. Where are my manners? This should have been the first thing I told you." He snapped his fingers, " _Bien_! Mathew, this is a grand opportunity for you. Let me see how you explain to Toris what we are." Francis shifted to look at Matthew, eagerness written on his face.

Toris turned to Matthew, who gave him a warm smile.

"Toris, Francis and I are fairies."

"F-fairies?"

"Yes, Francis is your fairy-god father, and he's training me to become one as well."

"My…fairy god father?"

"A fairy god father," Francis chimed in, "is a special breed of fairy. We're more "human" than other fairies. Each god fairy is assigned a newborn human. We watch them, and when the time is right, we help. It is very rare that a fairy, even god fairies like Matthew and I are able to find the right moment to visit. However, after watching you since you were _un_ bébé _,_ Matthew and I knew the time had come. We're here to help you get to the ball."

Toris stomach soured. _Help me,_ he thought bitterly, _help me get to the ball? That's what they've decided is the biggest problem in my life, that I can't go to some dance? What about all the times I've been beaten? Or when I've tried to escape. Why wouldn't they help me then?_

Francis seemed to read Toris' mind. Slowly, he reached down to capture the boy's face, despite the fact that Toris tried to turn angerly away. "I know, _cher,"_ he soothed, _"_ that this is not your ideal time for Mathew and I to step in, but this is the only way we could appear. Today, darling, today you were on the edge. It is the rule that it is only when someone is about to…well, you know why you went out on that balcony. It is our job, it is the only thing we can do, to help you. We can't save you, only you can do that. Okay?"

"O-okay," Toris said, blushing. He leaned in to Francis' touch. His kindness felt so good! Francis let go of Toris' chin, and then rolled up his sleeves. All right, let's get to work. First, a bath."

"I've already taken one sir."

"Nonsense. That wasn't a bath! Where was the warm water? Where were the rose petals to soften the skin and the soap to clean and make you smell nice?"

Toris liked Francis' puffed up attitude, and couldn't help but laugh as he said, "I'm not allowed those things sir."

Francis gasped dramatically, delighting Toris even more. "Well, I'm in charge now, and I say that not only are you allowed those things, but that you need them for tonight. Do you have a tub?"

Toris squeaked in alarm. "Oh no! I forgot. I have to clean up the mess…Master…. No, no, no, no, no…" He jumped when Francis put a hand on his shoulder, trying to hold of the oncoming panic attack.

Toris stiffened, then scrambled up from the floor. "I'm sorry, but I have to clean my master's room. It won't take too long, I'm sorry." He looked sadly at the two fairies. "I understand if you need to leave. Honest, it's okay."

"We're here to stay, Toris." Mathew promised.

Toris gave him an odd look but hurried upstairs to Ivan's room. Standing in the doorway, he surveyed Ivan's room in dismay. Water and discarded clothes were everywhere and would probably take at least half an hour to get everything dry.

Francis and Matthew came to stand beside him. "Mon enfant," Francis sighed and then fell silent as they took in the damage.

The three stood in silence until Francis clapped his hands together and stepped into the room. "This will take no time at all. Matthew, I will handle Toris, while you try to clean up the room."

"No!" Two pairs of eyes looked questionably at Toris. Heat rose in his cheeks. "I c-c-can't let you do, do, do my work. That's not fair to leave it all to you."

Matthew smiled at Francis. "Humans are so wonderful," he said, and Francis nodded. "Toris, I willclean the room…with magic. I am a fairy-god-father in training. I'm working on my magical ability. Before I can help people, I have to master the basics…which includes cleaning."

"He's right," Francis assured. "For my apprentice, cleaning is not a punishment, or a sign of status, it's an obstacle, a challenge, something he must defeat. Let him learn Toris, don't hold him back."

Toris nodded wearily and was rewarded with smiles.

"Matthew, I leave this mess in your capable hands. I look forward to seeing how you'll do. Now, Toris, let me draw you a bath. You have a ball to attend."

XXX

With just a snap of his fingers, Francis filled the bathtub. Toris watched eagerly as rolls of steam rose from the tub. Francis put a hand in the tub, swirling the water around. Toris gawked when from nowhere large, white bubbles floated to the top of the water.

"H-how?"

"Magic," Francis supplied with a wink. "Now hop in."

Francis turned around to give the boy some privacy, and Toris quickly shed his clothes. The first step into the water was delicious. Toris sank into the water with a contented sigh. "Oh, this feels wonderful. Thank you so much sir! Thank you. I, I haven't had something this nice in forever."

Francis smiled sadly. "I'm glad it makes you happy." He shook his finger at a sponge and immediately it became animated. If possible, Toris' eyes grew wider, as the sponge twirled in the air. It gave off the appearance of looking at him, and then turned to Francis.

"You know what to do," the fairy told it. The sponge twirled again and moved in for the attack, scrubbing behind Toris' ears.

Toris couldn't help but sigh again as the sponge rung itself out over his head. The water felt wonderfully warm and everything was so nice, although he kept an eye on Francis. Just in case he decided to take a page out of Toris' step-brothers' book, and pretend to drown him. Francis however stayed out of reach of the bathtub, settling himself in a chair. His eyes were closed, and long fingers drummed on his knee while he mumbled to himself. Toris got words like _suit, coat,_ and _horses._

When Toris finished, Francis produced from thin air a huge towel, not an old horse blanket but an actual towel. Toris wrapped it around himself, marveling at how soft it was. The last time he experienced a real towel was when he was ten, and a ten-year-old boy doesn't care about that.

As promised, Matthew did a wonderful job cleaning. Surreptitiously, Toris glanced around the room to see if there was anything he would need to fix to keep Ivan calm, but Mathew cleaned it even better than Toris could. "Thank you," Toris told him with a grateful smile. "If there is anything I can do to repay—"

"Ah, ah, ah," Francis said, shaking his finger. "No talk of debt or repayment. This is a gift Toris."

"Thank you! Really, thank you so much. I…thank you!"

Francis brushed it off with a wave of the hand. "No more, you must get dressed."

Toris nodded. "I think there are some different clothes upstairs..." a shadow crossed his face, "…my, uhm, my step-family kind of…said I didn't know how to pick out good clothes," he finished lamely.

Francis hummed. "Most people don't. Fashion is an art, as detailed as painting. Each ensemble must be crafted perfectly, much like a sculptor with his marble. Honestly, I see people wearing clothes and I wonder what possessed them to go out like that. If you can't paint, let someone else do it, the same applies to clothing."

"Um, yes sir." Toris said, tilting his head.

Francis huffed. "He is not an artist," he told Mathew. Toris swallowed and lowered his eyes. "S-sorry sir." _And Dirty Toris ruins it once again,_ said a voice in his mind that sounded an awful lot like Nikolai.

Francis glanced at the brunet. "No worries, you have me, the best in the business, and I will see to it that you look spectacular! Put on what you were wearing before and I'll fix it. But first, the dirty work."

XXX

Back in his old rags, Toris followed Francis and Mathew into the garden. "Let's see, what do you have here that could turn into a carriage?" Francis clucked his tongue and glanced around.

"You could always use a pump—"

" _Non! Non,_ Mathew, no pumpkins. I refuse to use anything like that crazy old bat."

Mathew chuckled. Toris cocked his head, but decided it better not to know.

Francis thought for a moment before turning to Toris. " _Petit,_ do you have a walnut shell?"

"A walnut shell?" Toris cringed, expecting the biting remark: _yes, you idiot, don't you ever listen,_ but it never came. Francis simply nodded. "It is warm enough for an open carriage, and the good weather promises to hold.

"There m-might be one in the kitchen sir. I can go and look, if you like?"

"Thank you Toris. Yes, go do that, and bring out the rabbit and bird while you're at it. I'll handle the cat."

Toris didn't allow himself to wonder, only to obey. He darted into the kitchen, rummaging around until he found a half of a walnut shell. "I hope this is what he wants," he whispered. Then he hurried up to the attic to get Eduard and Raivis.

"Guys, guys come here, please." The bunny and bird peeped out from behind their little spots they made for themselves. Toris smiled, "Something has happened, something good, and we get to be a part of it. Come on."

Happily, the animals followed him out into the garden, where a slightly scratched Francis, and a very angry looking Natalya were waiting.

"She is quite the handful, isn't she?" Francis said. Toris chewed his lip, and looked at Francis nervously. "I'm sorry she did that to you," he stammered. "I, I should have warned you."

Francis shook his head. " _Non, non, c'est beau._ I can handle a little cat." Natalya flattened her ears.

"She only likes Master," Toris told him softly. "She hates everyone else."

As if to prove his point, Natalya hissed at Toris, and tried to swipe at Francis.

"Did you bring the things Toris? The faster we can get her changed the better."

Toris nodded, confused, and held out the walnut. "What are you going to do with the animals, sir?"

"Change them into something else of course." With a wink, Francis took the walnut and placed it on the ground. "Step back," he told Mathew and Toris, and then pulled out a wand.

"Hm, hm, hm." Francis cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. His sharp eyes slightly glazed over as he held his wand. "Evoluer, Evoluer et extracair. Croitre et produire, devenir et lancer."

As the wand whisked through the air, the walnut convulsed, growing larger and larger, until, with a final shudder it became a dark brown carriage. Toris' mouth dropped. "Wow."

Francis held up a finger, and Toris grew quiet, eyes round as he watched. Waving the wand with flourishes that were more for looks than practicality, Francis pointed at the animals, repeating his chant. Natalya grew into a glossy white mare and Raivis a stunning snow colored stallion. Eduard morphed into a human, with a top coat, glasses, and riding crop.

"Monsieur Toris Laurinaitis, may I present to you, your carriage.

Toris stared around in shock. "Natalya's a horse," he said rather dazed, "and" with a shaking hand he pointed to Raivis and Eduard, "they're not…they're…"

Francis nodded, pleased. "A coachman and a young stallion."

"Good evening Toris," Eduard chirped. His voice still held the musicality it did when he was a bird. Toris chuckled nervously with a matching smile. "H-h-hi,"

"And, now, _la piece de resistance._ Stand up straight now Toris."

Toris did. With another wave of his wand, Toris rags shifted into a pale blue suit with gold buttons, dark black boots and hair tied back with a satin ribbon.

"My, how handsome you look."

Toris blushed and shook his head, staring at the ground.

"You do." Francis rubbed two fingers against Toris' cheek. Toris could feel a tingling sensation. "Just covering bruises and adding some color to your face."

"Is it…make-up?" Toris questioned softly. _"Aww, Toris!" Dimitry chuckled, "You want to go to the ball? Would you like us to put you in a beautiful dress, braid your hair and cover you in make-up?"_

"No one will ever be able to tell," Francis assured him.

"…yes sir."

"Would you like to see yourself? You can tell me if you want it all off."

Toris looked up with hopeful eyes. "You'd let me take it off?"

" _Bien sûr_ , but I think you'll find it different than you imagine"

"Then…I'd like that very much, please."

Francis held out a mirror. Toris didn't even bat an eye despite it appearing from thin air. A young man stared back at him. Brown hair was swept back in a pony-tail, though Toris' bangs framed his face. His grace was free of any bruising, it looks so natural Toris could hardly believe he was actually forced to wear make-up. His cheeks had a healthy red glow to them that hadn't been seen in years.

"I, I look…nice."

"Of course. I never create ugly things."

"But… _they_ tell me I am ugly, or at least, plain according to Dimitry."

"Tell me, do you think you look plain?"

"Ummm,"

"Mathew, how does Toris look?"

"Very handsome."

"See? Eduard, Raivis, what do you two think."

Toris turned shyly to his animal friends.

Eduard looked him up and down. "I think you look very handsome, for a human. If you were a bird, you would make a blue-jay nervous.

"Thank you," Toris smiled, "uh, that means a lot to me."

Eduard grinned.

Raivis neighed happily, even though Natalya tried to bite him.

Toris laughed, "I, thank you. Both of you!"

Matthew whispered into Francis' ear. "Oh,

"I almost forgot!" The fairy god father exclaimed. "Matthew, go on, show Toris."

On a bended knee, Matthew held out Toris' father's sword. "For you, brave Toris."

Toris grabbed it, pulling it close. "You, you cleaned it!"

"No, Francis did."

Toris turned toward Francis, "Really? After everything you've done for me, you would take time to clean my sword?" Tears clung to his lashes.

"Each fairy adds their own special touch. I have a great aunt who once gave her girl a beautiful pair of glass slippers."

"Glass –"

"Don't ask. I assume it to be a girl thing. Me, however, I decided to clean your sword and charm it so that only you can unsheathe it. Go on, you can open it."

Slowly, Toris gripped the handled and unleashed the gleaming blade. "Oh…" he sighed.

"You're the spitting image of your father."

Toris whimpered, but then smiled.

"Now, I don't mean to rush, but you really must hurry. You need to get to the ball in plenty of time to enjoy Felicja."

"Oh. That's right. I, I have to warn her about Dimitry. He wants to marry her, and, and, I have a feeling that would be really bad."

Eduard mounted the box, and took hold of the rains. "Raivis, be good for heaven's sake, and don't drag us into a hole."

"Now Toris," Francis warned, giving the boy a hard look. "the magic all wears off at midnight. You must be home by then, to avoid suspicion." He refused to allow Toris to break eye contact.

"Yes sir! I'll be back by then, I promise." Toris nodded earnestly, unblinking eyes focused on Francis.

"You're a good boy, Toris. It was a great privileged to work with you."

"Won't I see you again?"

"No, we fairies can only be seen once."

"Oh. But, how will I ever repay you?"

Francis tssked.

"Honest, Toris" Matthew told him, "there's no need. Your happiness is enough," He squeezed Toris' hand. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Thank you…M-Mathew, and Francis for helping me."

The two fairies smiled. "Good luck Toris! We have faith in you."

Francis nodded to Eduard. He cracked his whip, and Natalya and Raivis sped off towards the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone. I need to apologize ahead of time, the writing in this chapter is very flowerly. But, in my defense, the entire time I was writing this chapter, I was listening to the 2015 Cinderella soundtrack. If you are interested, the polkas and the valeses that Toris and Felicja dance too, can be found in the Youtube OST of the movie.**

 **Thank you for honoring me by reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

Raivis and Natalya were fast. Toris watched the trees blur together while the two horses raced towards the castle. The road began climbing up the hill, and soon the towers of the castle rose above the trees. As the coach sped closer, Toris could make out individual window panes, and a massive balcony. Warm light filtered out into the darkness, while the evening breeze carried the strings' music out to the garden.

At this time, most of the guests already arrived, and the entrance was fairly deserted except for a few of the announcers. "Woah," Eduard called; Raivis tried to stop immediately, but Natalya continued to press on. The coach skidded, until Natalya quit fighting, allowing it to come to a stop. Above them, the balcony doors were wide open. Wide eyed, Toris stared, watching the people pass. They were loud, laughing and chattering. "Th-there's a lot of people in there," Toris told Eduard. "A lot of people." The boy's breath hitched. "Would you, would you mind taking me back?"

Eduard cocked his head. "You want to go back home?"

"I didn't know there would be so many people," Toris whimpered.

Eduard glanced up at the party, and then back at Toris who had started trembling. "I can't do this, I can't do this," he whispered to himself.

The bird turned human scrunched his nose. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course, you can do this."

He hopped out of the driver's box, and opened Toris' door. "Come on, out you come," he chirped. Toris stared at him, frantically shaking his head. "Nooooo, Eddy, I can't. Don't make me, please. I want to go home."

Natalya snorted.

Eduard huffed at her. "That was rude."

She snorted again, this time punctuating her point with whiny.

"I am not telling him that!" Eduard gasped.

Raivis stomped the ground with a hoof, snapping at the air near Natalia. She tried to bite at him, but he danced away, moving the carriage. "Raivis," Eduard hissed, "I have this under control. Stop you two, behave yourself, you're causing trouble."

Satisfied that the horses were under control for the time being, Eduard turned back to the main problem.

"You can speak horse?" Toris asked.

Eduard looked affronted. "Of course not, I'm a bird…but, all animals can, uhm how do I put this? –We can all understand each other, for the most part. Oh! And we can always understand humans."

"Oh."

The bird watched as Toris stared down at his hands, twisting them together. He looked sad.

"Natalya, she wanted me to tell you that you should go."

Toris looked up at his friend. "What?"

Eduard sighed, "Well, she didn't say it quite that nice, but the gist was that she thinks you should go."

"But I thought she didn't like me? Why would—"

Natalya neighed. Eduard frowned, but relayed the message. "She says she doesn't. But she doesn't want to hear you whining for weeks about how you didn't go."

At this, Raivis tried to bite her again. "Raivis!" Eduard snapped, "leave her alone. Remember, she's a cat and could eat you if she wanted."

Raivis snorted. "He's let the feeling of being a horse go to his head," Eduard told Toris.

The boy let out a nervous chuckled.

"Toris, Raivis and I think you should go. You're the bravest person we know, Natalya shut up! — and we both think you'll enjoy yourself. You'll regret it if we take you home."

Raivis twisted his head around and nickered.

Toris bit his lip. "There are so many people." He looked about ready to cry.

 _Why did I have to be the human?_ Eduard wondered. He wished he could bite Toris' ear. But, as a human, that might not go over well. Instead, he smiled and awkwardly patted Toris hand. "There, there. It's okay, sweetheart." Eduard was quite proud of himself. Once, when steeling a crust of bread from a window seal, he had seen a mother comfort her daughter in the same way.

Toris just looked confused, and a little disturbed. _Okay, so don't do that again._ "Toris, if anyone could do this, it's you."

"R-really?" His eyes betrayed the desperate hope he felt.

Eduard nodded. "Definitely."

Raivis whinnied. "T-thanks Raivis," Toris told the horse. Raivis shook his mane and sneezed.

Toris climbed out of the carriage. Eduard took a moment to straighten his boy's clothes. "You can do this Toris."

Toris nodded. "I can do this," he said taking a deep breath. "I can do this."

Eduard nodded encouragement and watched Toris make his way up the steps of the palace. Half way up, he turned to look back at Eduard. The bird made a shooing motion. Toris smiled.

"Don't forget," Eduard called, "you need to be back before midnight. We'll be here waiting."

"I will!" Toris shouted. "Thank you!"

Eduard watched as he hurried up the stairs and disappeared through the door.

 _Good luck,_ the three animals whished.

XXX

The massive ballroom pulsed with movement. In corners a few lucky boys had convinced their girls to surrender a kiss. Far from the dance floor huge tables, adorned with golden table cloths, were full of silver trays piled high with grapes, other fruits or finger sandwiches. A chocolate fountain was placed in the center of each one. Servants hurried about the keep the punch bowls brimming.

In the center were those bold enough to dance. Bright dresses swished as the most beautiful women twirled around the floor. Toris watched fascinated; everyone seemed to know the complex steps. The gentlemen all bowed as one, while the women took their arms and were spun around, their skirts swishing up, were Toris stared at their painfully small high heeled shoes tapping out incredibly fancy foot work.

And there, off to the side, sat Felicja. She transcended the beautiful women there, dressed in the palest pink Toris had ever seen. Her mother must have insisted she wear hair extensions. Her normally short locks were flowing down to her waist in curls, a single thick golden braid entwined with black, lay upon them. For a moment, Toris forgot to breathe, until his body reminded him just how necessary the function was. Toris doubled over, coughing and gasping.

Steeling his nerves, Toris prepared to present himself to the princess, when he noticed Dimitry already there. His step-brother was attempting to talk to Felicja, who made no attempt to cover a yawn. Toris ducked behind the food, colliding into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry sir, I'm so sorry, I'm so…" he turned around, voice catching in his throat as Ivan's violet eyes burned him. The giant man shook his head. "Shouldn't you be dancing child? This is a party; don't you have a sweetheart?"

Toris whimpered, but Ivan laughed. A real laugh, not the sardonic bark Toris always heard. "Too scared to talk to her huh?" Ivan winked. "Ah well, don't let the ball end without asking her for a dance. You'll regret it." Ivan clapped him on the shoulder, and walked away. The blood pounded in Toris' ears. _Is this a trick? Is he going to come back? What just happened? Did he even recognize me?_ Toris caught sight of his reflection in the punch bowl, he still clearly looked like himself, just cleaner and healthier. _Am I really that disgusting that a_ normal _look makes me unrecognizable?_ Nausea rose his belly and Toris buried his face in his hands. _Deep breaths,_ he reminded himself. _It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. Master would have said something if he recognized you. He would have. This is_ not _a trick._ Able to form coherent thoughts again, Toris snuck a glance at Felicja. She was talking animatedly to Dimitry, as she waved her punch glass in front of his face. Dimitry smiled, and nodded, taking the class and heading over to the table.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Toris marched toward Felicja. She caught sight of him as he neared, and plastered on the same fake smile she had with Dimitry. Toris felt his confidence waver. "Happy, b-b-birth, Happy birthday Princess!"

"Thank you. I am honored you could attend this evening." She held out her hand, and Toris kissed it. "I'm sorry I was late," he said. Her fake smile never wavered. "It is no matter…."

Toris looked at her confusedly while she just stared. A tiny smirk passed her lips. "This is the part where you tell me your name. Unless you want me to call you a "awkward suiter number fourteen" all night long."

Toris felt a blush creep up his neck. "Don't you know who I am?" he stuttered.

Felicja sighed. "My apologies. Have I already met you this evening? Honestly, everyone just blurs into each other. Tell me your name again."

 _Idiot, of course she wouldn't want to be seen in public with you. Sure, you're in fancy clothes, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still just a poor boy who wears a dress._

Toris gave a low bow, refusing to rise until he had his shame under control. "It's Toris Laurinaitis, Your Highness."

Felicja didn't say anything for a moment. "Excuse me?"

Toris looked up to see Felicja's intense eyes fixated on him. "M-my name is Toris, Toris, Toris Laurinaitis?"

"Toris?" She peered at him. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Miss, I mean, Your Highness. Don't you recognize me?"

Felicja sat back against the throne. "Oh my gosh, I can see it now. Now that you say who you are…but" she rubbed her temples. "But how did I not recognize you immediately?"

"I suppose I do look a little different," Toris said, shuffling his feet. "You know, with…trousers and everything."

Felicja shook her head. "No, no. That's not it. It's like…don't laugh…but it was like a film was over my eyes, keeping me from recognizing you, at least, until you said your name…" she trailed off, thinking hard.

She gasped, and grabbed Toris' arm. "Dimitry is coming back. He said you weren't feeling well. Will he be mad to see you here?" Toris felt his palms grow moist, but he shook his head. "I don't think…. I don't think he'll recognize me?"

Felicja stared at him.

"Before I talked to you, I ran into M-ma…my step-father, and he didn't recognize me either."

"How…how is that possible?"

Toris smiled. "Magic." _Thank you, Francis!_

Toris smiled larger at Felicja's incredulous look. "Not making it up," he said, placing a hand on his heart. "Promise."

"So, no one but me can recognize you?"

"I think so."

Felicja brightened. "This is the best news I have heard all day! I've been board out of my mind by your step-brother. But you're here." She smiled shyly "And that's the best thing that's happened."

Toris flushed a bright red.

"I have your drink, Felicja" Dimitry said, "And…who is this?" He eyed Toris distrustfully.

"This is Thomas Lahey."

Dimitry didn't seem to notice her brief hesitation. Toris grasped Dimitry's free hand, shaking it hard. "It is so nice to meet you. You must be Dimitry Bragnaski. Felicja told me a little about you."

Dimitry took his hand back. "It's Braginsky, actually."

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

Felicja covered her mouth to hide a chuckle.

"It is fine Mr. Lahey. So, how is it that you know the princess too?" Toris didn't miss the stress Dimitry added to the _you_.

"He and I are good friends." Felicja supplied. "We have known each other for a long time." She stood up and looped her arm through his. "In fact, if he ever works up the courage to _finally_ ask me, we plan to be married."

"Uhh?" Toris choked out.

Dimitry's face clouded over. "Married?"

"Mmhmm. If he ever asks. I keep dropping hints but…" she shrugged her shoulders and giggled. "Maybe later this evening, you two can have a man to man talk. Perhaps you can convince him not to let a girl like me get away from him."

The orchestra began a new tune and Felicja gasped. "Oh! La Valse de L'amour. I love this song! Thomas, aren't you going to ask me to dance?

"Uhh?"

Felicja shook her head. "Poor boy, he gets so flustered so easily. Come Thomas, I want to dance." The two started to depart. Felicja smiled at Dimitry over her shoulder. "I'll talk to you later Mitya, okay?"

"Sure," Dimitry said staring at the punch in his hand. "Sure."

Once out of earshot, Felicja burst into giggles. "Toris, I've never seen you so confident with another person. You were great!"

"Uh, thanks."

Toris looked around the dance floor. "Would you like a drink, or a chocolate strawberry, or, or something?"

Felicja sighed. "Seriously?"

Her tone hinted at something, and it made Toris worry. "Is everything okay?"

Felicja pouted. 'We're you even listening up there?"

Toris turned red again. "A-about the m-marriage?"

Felicja sighed again. "Obviously not. Fine. Whatever. Sure, I'd love a strawberry."

"Wonderful! I'll go get you one…" Felicja grabbed him. "Hey Toris, what do you think that man is saying to that girl?"

Toris followed her hand. A young girl was blushing like mad, as a man, obviously a suiter of some sort, gave a deep bow, and took her arm.

"He's probably asking 'would you like to dance".

"Yes! I'd love too."

Alarmed, Toris glanced back at Felicja. "W-what?"

"You just asked me if I wanted to dance.'

"I, I did?"

"Yes silly."

"Oh. But I don't know how...to dance."

"Of course you do. It's just like when we danced in our little cave. You remember that, don't you?" she whispered in his ear.

Toris let out a strangled "Uh huh."

Felicja smiled. "Lead the way, Monsieur Laurinaitis."

Taking her dainty hand, Toris and the princess headed out to the ball room floor.

XXX

It was just like dancing back in their cave. Felicja spun and laughed. It made Toris smile to see her so happy and carefree. Together, they glided across the floor, Felicja's pink dress swishing around their legs. Felicja insisted they dance to all her favorites. She was positively giddy as the skipped around to the polkas. Since she was the princess, and the ball was in her honor, she and Toris were always the lead couple.

During several of the _Valeses,_ the two glided as if on air. While Felicja made it seem effortless, Toris frantically tried to recall all the steps. But still it was fun. Several dances were group ones, so partners switched back and forth. Toris was thrilled as several of the girls openly stared at him, running a tongue over a glistening top lip. During the trade off, they would purposely position themselves to be his partner.

As the last notes of the _Polka de Minuit_ rang out, Felicja clung to Toris arm, laughing. "I need air," she panted, a huge smile painted across her face.

" _You_ want a break?" Toris teased.

"Do you want to dance another?" Felicja asked cheekily.

Toris shook his head, leading her to the balcony. "No, please. I need a break too. That last one is my favorite, but it goes so fast!"

"You did very well." Felicja took a deep breath of the evening air. "On all of them. Everyone was very impressed."

"It was only cause I had an exceptional teacher."

"I know!" she squealed. "I taught you well."

"I was a little nervous, this was my first time with music, and I didn't have time to practice when we read your invitation."

"No one could ever tell. You were great."

Toris smiled shyly and took her hand, tracing his thumb over her knuckles.

"You, uh, you look very nice, tonight. Not that you don't always look nice…just tonight…you're breath taking."

"You're just exhausted from the dancing."

Toris shook his head hard. "No, no. I'm serious. You look beautiful."

Felicja blushed and fingered the sash on her dress. "I'm glad you think so. It would be a shame if I didn't match you."

Toris' eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you look, you look very handsome tonight. I could hear some of the girls whispering about how they wished they'd come with you."

"Really?"

Felicja nodded.

Toris laughed. "Wow, no-one's ever wanted me before." Toris glanced back into the ball room, where a pack of young ladies were watching him and Felicja.

Pink lips pressed together, and golden hair was tossed over a shoulder. "Well, you can go right back out there then, if you like the feeling so much."

"I, I didn't mean it like that!"

Felicja's pretty lips twisted into a tiny smirk, and Toris couldn't stop staring at them. "Prove it," she whispered.

Toris was shocked. "You'd be okay if I… _kissed_ you? In public?"

"Toris, you're ruining the moment. Shut up already and umph!"

Felicja was effectively cut off as Toris kissed her. "Happy now," Toris asked when they broke apart. Felicja looked over at the girls and pulled Toris in for another kiss. "Now I am."

The two were quiet for a moment, holding hands and looking out over the court yard.

"Are you enjoying your ball?"

"Oh definitely. Mother and I spent the entire week planning it together. I picked all the food, and decorations and stuff. I love planning parties. Mother does too. And I'm so glad you could make it. I specifically said that _everyone_ could attend, that way you could. At first, I thought you couldn't come, and Dimitry kept _talking_ to me, but then…there you were!" She smiled at Toris. Toris on the other hand, was feeling less than happy, an awful feeling rising up inside. He felt sick.

"Toris, what's wrong?"

"Don't you like Dimitry?"

Felicja shrugged her shoulders. "He's fine I guess." Toris turned away from her. Felicja looked shrewdly at him, deciding to test the waters. "He's nice, but, a little boring. But you already know all this, right?"

"Right." Toris was unhappy, but other than that obvious fact, Felicja couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"So, you think he's a nice person?" Toris asked Felicja earnestly.

"Well, I don't know him very well, but he's visited me a few times. He seems nice, but that's why I'm asking you. Is he?"

"He wants to marry you, you know?" The words were mumbled, and Felicja strained to hear them.

"I know that Toris, practically every guy does. You've said yourself I'm incredible." She chuckled, only joking but Toris didn't laugh. He only stared at her with mournful eyes.

"Dimitry's nice," Toris began, "but, I," he struggled, looking around as if the words would appear out of thin air to help him. "But, sometimes, I…overhear? ... yeah, I overhear him talking to Nikolai, and though he thinks you're a great person, uhm, sometimes it seems, it seems, uh…"

"That he just wants to be king?"

"I'm sorry if that offended you," Toris said, avoiding her eyes.

"A little, but not for the reason you think. I know Dimitry is only after the crown. Don't you think I'm smart enough to judge someone's character fairly well." Felicja snapped. She was mad, but not at Toris, _Well, yes, I_ am _mad at Toris. He's hiding something, something bad and if he would just_ tell _me, I could help. Come on, Toris, just spit it out, don't you trust me?_

Toris was growing upset. _Obviously not,_ he snapped internally. _If you truly were a good read of character, why weren't you concerned about me?_

"Obviously not?" Felicja screeched. Toris froze when he realized he had said those two words aloud. "Obviously not? Just what do you mean, Laurinaitis, by _obviously not?"_

Toris gulped.

"Is there something going on that I should know?" Felicja demanded. Her voice softened a bit. "Toris, if something is wrong, you can tell me." She grabbed his hands. Toris shivered at her soft skin against his rough hands. "If there is something, I'm in the position to help you. Are they… abusing you?"

Toris flinched at the word. _No, no, no. If Master or Dimitry or Nikolai found out…I can't tell. I'd be in so much trouble. No-one would ever believe me. Not if all three of them say it's not true. Even Felicja, the princess…Ivan's too smart. And maybe…maybe he'd find a way to hurt her too! I can't tell, I can't._

"What does Dimitry say?" he mumbled.

"I do ask about you. He was eating dinner with my parents and me. He said, well to be honest, it's hard to get any information from him about you. What he told us is that his family took you in after the death of your parents. But you've told me that before. He says that their death upset you and that your…kind of well, messed up in the head. He says you can't really think right and stuff, which is why you insist on wearing dresses all the time."

Felicja paused to see how Toris was handling the information. He stared out into the dark, unreadable. Not sure what to do, Felicja continued. "Dimitry also said that you go crazy sometimes, but that doing things calms you, which is why his family has you clean parts of the house sometimes. He, said that you and Nikolai like to rough house a lot, but that you're anemic so you bruise easily. He also said that you're still very upset about your parents' death, so you like to act pitiful to get attention."

Felicja placed a hand on Toris' shoulder. He jumped, but wouldn't look at her. "Hey, I don't believe it. Not unless you say it's true. I wanted to come check for myself, but he convinced my parents, and I don't know where you live. Even if I did, citizens have rights to protect them from the crown, so without a warrant, I could never order an investigation. Are…are you okay Toris?"

By the end of Felicja's story, Toris was shaking. _How, how could Dimitry lie about such things?_ Toris was too humiliated to look at Felicja, but he felt her eyes on him.

"Toris," she coaxed, "surly that's not true. Tell me the truth, please. I can't help you if you won't tell me what they are doing to you. Toris!" she yelled stamping her foot. "Don't you dare shut me out. Toris?"

Toris blinked back a few tears threating to spill. _If you start crying now, you'll never stop._ "I-I should probably…go." He said, looking at his.

"Toris, no. Not yet, it's barely past eleven. If you don't want to talk about it, fine, I'll drop it for today. But remember this, you're my friend, so I won't stop asking until I get the truth."

Toris looked up at her with watery eyes. "You still want me to stay?"

"Yes! It's only with you that I can be myself."

"And we don't have to talk about it?"

"Not if you don't want too."

"I don't."

"Fine, I won't say another word."

The two stood in silence for a moment. "So, Toris,"

Toris couldn't contain a snort. "I thought you weren't going to say another word."

"Ha ha. Very funny. But I was wondering, that's quite an impressive sword you've got on your hip there."

Toris visibly brightened. "It was my father's," he told her with pride. "It's really old, but it was cleaned before I came. Want to see it?"

"Do I want to see your _sword_?"

Toris was confused at her tone. He watched her for a moment, trying to decipher the twinkling in her eyes. "Well, it's not really mine, it was my father's..." He let the sentence die, still trying to read her.

"Oh, sweet innocent Toris, fine, let me see."

Toris unclipped it from around his waist, and placed it in her hands.

"So, Papa made it himself. That was before I was born, before he married Mama, actually. She says that his friends told her that he didn't eat or sleep until it was completely finished."

"Can I take it out of its sheath?"

"You can try," Toris said with a smirk. Felicja raised an eyebrow. "It's enchanted," Toris told her eagerly. "Only I can."

"Wow. Toris that is so cool! It's just like King Arthur and Excalibur."

"Oh!" Toris was practically bouncing. "I know that story!"

"Good. Will you show me the blade?"

"Definitely." Toris took the weapon back, and with great care removed the sword. The steel blade glinted in the moonlight. He bent to one knee, presenting both the sword and its case to Felicja. "You're Highness."

"Thank you, good knight. Umph, it's heavier than it looks. Hey, do I look like a knight?" She struck a warrior pose, and it took most of Toris' will power not to laugh. "You look very fierce. Strikes fear in my heart."

"Just what I suspected." She waved the sword around at an imaginary enemy. "Okay, no joke, this is much heavier than I thought."

At this, Toris did laugh. "Papa said it takes time and lots of training to be able to swing a sword so easily."

 _DING! DING! DING!_

"What was that?" Toris asked.

"The bells. It's midnight.

"M-m-midnight?!" Francis' warning, and Eduard's reminder came flooding back to him. "I, I have to go."

"Already? But Toris—"

"I'm so sorry, but I really have to leave. It was lovely seeing you. Happy birthday Felicja." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and then hurried out.

"Wait!" Felicja cried, but Toris ignored her. _In just a few minutes everything will go back to normal. I_ can't _let anyone see me. And they'll recognize me!_ That thought sent Toris sprinting towards the door.

"Hey," Felicja called, trying to catch up with him, "you can't just leave like this! And, you forgot your sword."

"Felicja!" some girl called, she and her friends circling Felicja. "Who is that boy? You were with him _all_ night. Why didn't you share? He is so handsome." Completely surrounded, Felicja watched in despair as Toris maneuvered his way through the crowds of people and out the door.

Toris hurried down the stairs, nearly slipping several times. Just as promised, Eduard and the coach were waiting there. "You're late!" the bird hissed.

"I know, I'm sorry, but please, please go!"

Once Toris was in, the coach sped off, Raivis and Natalya running like mad.

They weren't half-way home when the coach lurched suddenly. "Umm, I think it's changing back!" Toris called up, watching as the side of carriage became crinklier, more like a walnut. "You don't say," Eduard snapped. His skin was turning blue.

Toris looked behind them, relieved to see no-one there. "Stop!" he shouted. "I don't want one of you to get hurt."

"No, let's keep going. Don't want you to walk farther you have too."

The carriage continued on, however Natalya and Raivis started to shrink. With a loud _pop!_ the coach turned back into a walnut. Toris tumbled into the dirt, Eduard thrown somewhere to his left. He lay on his stomach, winded for a moment. When he could breathe easier, he pushed himself up to see he was once again in his ragged dress. A rabbit and a bird were watching him. Natalya, no longer a horse but a cat, sat off on the side, licking a paw.

"I'm sorry," Toris told them. "I guess I forgot about the time. But the evening was so wonderful. Every bit of it. Thank you, all of you, for getting me there." He looked up at the sky. "Thank you," he told the constellations, hoping the two fairies could somehow hear.


	16. Chapter 16

"I had so much fun, probably the most fun I've ever had! Felicja and I danced at _least_ seven dances." Toris sighed happily. The carriage had changed back, so he used every minute of the walk to tell about his evening. "I wish you could have seen the inside of the palace; it was _magnificent._ Felicja told me she'd been in charge of the decorating, which explained why the ballroom was amazing. I bet it was the grandest room in the palace. There was so much food too! I didn't try any, I was too busy. Oh, I forgot to mention, they had this man who announced everyone as they came in, except, I asked him not to announce me. But it was so cool to hear him list the names and titles of others. We have a lot of important people in this village."

Toris fluttered from one subject to the next, describing things as he thought of them. Only when he had gone through his first bout of excitement, was he calm enough to detail every moment chronologically. "At first, I was so nervous. I almost got sick in the corridor. Well, you know how hard it was for me to walk up to the doors, but beyond those doors was a huge foyer, and the largest chandelier you've ever seen. I counted at least five, one in the dance hall, three down the corridor to the dance hall, and one in the foyer. There was this really pretty marble tile on the floor, and I didn't want to step on it, because it was so clean. I thought maybe I'd mess it up, and I know how hard it can be to clean floors, and I can't imagine having to clean a floor like that. It was so spotless it shone." He chewed on his lip, thinking. "Do you think Master will want his floors that clean? We'd need wax, and it would take me several hours to finish," he sighed. Eduard gave him a sharp nip to the ear. Toris frowned at the bird on his shoulder. "It's a genuine concern." Eduard fluffed himself out, gave a tiny shake from head to tail. "You think I complain too much? I…I could see that. I'm sorry, no more. No more complaining. I'm really sorry. Really I am." Eduard cooed his acceptance, and stretched a wing using his foot. He hopped away from Toris' ear, and blinked expectantly. _Continue,_ the look said.

"Okay, let's see where did I leave off…oh right, the foyer. So, for a minute I just stood there, and I didn't know where go. There was an attendant, but he just stood completely still at the door. Looking back, I think I was supposed to talk to him –maybe he's not allowed to talk to guests first; I'm mean, those are the rules at home, maybe it's the same at the palace. Thankfully, a maid helped me. She was taking fresh glasses into the ballroom. When she saw me, she stared for a few seconds, and it wasn't like the way most people stare at me. It was the same way Nikolai stares at Miss Anya, only much less creepy. She was the one who told me I needed to go up the staircase, and go through the door directly above it. Then I would walk down a long hallway, that was the corridor I almost got sick in, and if I kept going straight, I'd find the ballroom. She was _so_ kind to me. I wanted to ask Felicja if she could give the nice maid a holiday or something, but I thought that might be inappropriate."

Eduard chirped in agreement. Toris paused, and looked at the other two animals, who were lagging behind. "Come here Raivis, I'll carry you the rest of the way." He scooped up Raivis, and almost stepped on Natalya, who decided to stop right in front of him. Her amber eyes bore into him, and almost lazily, she licked a paw. Toris tried to step around her, but she hissed. "You…you want me to carry you too? "Um, okay. Don't bite me though, please?" Wriggling Raivis around, Toris managed to find a comfortable way to carry both animals. As Natalya settled herself in his arms, she rested her head a few inches away from Toris' thumb. Toris swore she smirked, as she opened her mouth. Toris braced himself, but all she did was give it a lick.

Toris laughed in relief. "Please don't bite," he asked again. Animals contented, Toris resumed walking, and picked back up his tale.

"The corridor had a thick red carpet on it. If I lived there, I would want to feel it against my toes and Oh! How could I not have realized? Before I knew Felicja was the princes, she told me in her house there was a hall way with red carpet, and that when she was really little, she would practice gymnastics down the hall way. She says its perfect for cartwheels and somersaults. Once she knocked into a dresser, and caused a vase that held perfume it to fall. That must have been the hallway she was talking about! I didn't see a stain, but I didn't look close enough." He smiled; _I can't believe I got to actually see things like her childhood home! It's like we really are friends._

He kept up a running story until they made it back to the house. "Tonight, was wonderful. Thank you, so, so much," he said, placing each animal on the ground. "It's because of you three, and Francis, and Matthew, I got to go to the ball." Toris wrestled the door open, and they all went inside. "I really do appreciate. You all are so amazing. Give me a moment to get ready for Master to come home, and when I finish, I'll give you a treat. Promise!"

Unsure with his step-family would arrive home, Toris checked to make sure the house was still in order. It was, so he turned down the covers in their rooms, knowing the Braginsky's would be exhausted when they made it back. As he was pulling back the covers for Ivan's bed, he caught his reflection in the mirror. The bruises were back, and he was a little sweaty from the walk. Still he smiled. If he squinted, he could still make out the man he was at the ball.

It was then he remembered. "Papa's sword's still at the palace!" That was the only thing of his father's he owned. _And to have just gotten it back, only for it to be taken away again_. "At least it's with Felicja," he reassured himself. "If someone else had to have it, I would rather it be her." Finishing, he left the master bedroom.

All chores finished; he found the animals waiting for him in the kitchen. "Good! You're here for your treat. Uhm, let's see, I can't give it to you now, but Natalya, I promise you can have the first glass, well, bowl in your case, after I milk the cow. And Eduard," he dug around in the pantry, until he found a long-forgotten nut. _I don't think Master will miss this!_ "I'll cut this up and you can have it all for yourself. Now, for you Raivis," he tapped his chin; thinking. "Next time we have strawberries for dinner, I'll sneak you one." Raivis looked very happy. "I'm sorry it couldn't be right now," he told the bunny and cat, "but, I do want to do something to thank you guys, so, please, give me a little time. You're good animals." He scratched Raivis ears, and offered his hand to pet Natalya. She bit it, hard, and then stalked away. The meaning was clear, _I may have helped you, but I still hate you._

Although he didn't know when they would be home, Toris did know that his step-family would call him when they arrived. Too tired to climb up to the attic, just to be summoned down again, Toris curled into a little ball on the rug in front of the fire-place.

XXX

The slamming of doors and loud voices woke Toris. "Can you believe it? Anya danced with me…twice!"

"I know, that's great! And I spent most of the evening talking with Felicja. She even called me Mitya."

"Did you have fun too, Father?"

Ivan hummed in the affirmative.

Hearing his family, Toris scurried up to the front door before Ivan had time to call.

"Welcome back Master, Dimitry, Nikolai," he said breathlessly, hugging the doorway. "Did you have a nice time?"

Nikolai's eyes lit up, and Dimitry smiled. "Anya danced with me twice!" Nikolai exclaimed again. Dimitry ruffled his hair. "That's my little brother! You'll win her over in no time."

Nikolai grew even more excited.

"I'm glad it was fun for you."

"Yeah, it's too bad you couldn't come," Nikolai said offhandedly. "But, that's life. Maybe you can go another time."

"I'd like that."

"You're awfully happy little Toris," Ivan commented.

"I was sad at first Master. But then I went for a walk, and I felt better. And, I'm glad that you had a nice time." He looked over at Nikolai and Dimitry, arm and arm walking up to their rooms, singing loudly. "It's nice to see ever one like this."

Ivan looked him over, then shrugged. "You're an odd one Toris." Placing his hands on Toris, he steered him to the front door. "Go put away the horses, child. I'm sure it doesn't need to be said that they should be well treated; brushed down and given fresh water, yes?"

"Yes Master."

"That's a good boy. Go tend to them, put some hot water on and…." He glanced at the clock, "Well, 2:30 might be a little early, but see if you can't milk the cow. Your brothers will want to tell you all about their evening over coffee. And since you are so happy, I'm sure you'd love to hear all about it."

Toris bounced on his toes. "Yes sir, I really do. I bet it was so wonderful." He couldn't stop the smile, despite knowing he was raising Ivan's suspicions. Bobbing his head, Toris stepped outside and untied the horses from the post, leading them to the barn. "You two had a very busy night. You must be worn-out. Don't worry, I'll be fast and have you ready for bed in no time."

At the side of the barn, Toris unhitched them from the carriage, leaving it in its shed, and took the horses to their stalls. Toris groomed them diligently, making sure they were no longer sweaty, and didn't have grains of dust on the skin, or under the hooves. When that was done, he filled the water buckets to the brim, and refiled their oats. "Have a good night, you two. You deserve it."

The horses ate greedily. Toris gave them one more pat, and then raced to the kitchen. He put the water on to boil, and then grabbed the milk pail.

By the time he was done, the water was hot. As promised, he left out a bowl of milk for Natalia, then slipped up to the living room to see if the three men wanted coffee or tea.

"Toris!" Dimitry cried when he came into view. He and his younger brother flocked to Toris, dressed in their pajamas. "Did I tell you I danced with Anya, twice?" Nikolai asked.

"Oh yes, that's fantastic. I'm very happy for you."

"She let me dance a polka with her, and a waltz!" He grabbed Toris around the waist. "During the waltz, she let me hold her, like this." Nikolai moved Toris so the brunette's head rested on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist. Nikolai started singing, loudly and off-key.

" _La, la, la, la…. Oh, something about love…._

 _Oh, this is why life's divine…._

 _Something about glowing, and knowing,_

 _And…la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaa!"_

Toris couldn't help but laugh, while Dimitry rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you two cute," he smirked. Nikolai came back to himself, pushing Toris away.

"Well Anya and I thought it was nice."

"Did she look as horrified as Toris?" Dimitry teased. Nikolai frowned.

"I'm sure she loved it," Toris tried.

"Yeah, she did," Nikolai agreed.

Dimitry laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure she did. You were the only person she danced with more than once. I'd say your growing on her."

"This time next year," Nikolai said, plopping on the couch, "we'll be married!"

Dimitry sat beside him, gesturing for Toris to come sit at their feet. The boy did. Once seated, Dimitry slid down next to him. "Sit on the floor with us," he told Nikolai.

Grumbling Nikolai. "Honestly Dirty, if you weren't so nasty, then you could sit on the furniture too."

"I—"

Nikolai waved him off. "Whatever, it's fine. Let me tell you about Anya. She was dressed so prettily tonight. She wore a dark black dress, which was simply beautiful."

"And very strange," Dimitry whispered in Toris' ear. Nikolai was too lost in his descriptions to hear.

"I've brought you boys tea." Ivan announced, carrying a tray with three mugs and a glass of milk. The two brothers scrambled up to grab their drinks, sitting back beside Toris. He could smell their spiced tea.

"I, I meant to ask what you all wanted, M-master," he fiddled with his hands, moving to get up, "I'm sorry, I'll m-m-make it up to you. "

"Toris hush," Ivan chided. He grabbed his own mug, placing the tray on the coffee table. He grabbed the glass of milk, poured a small amount into his drink, and then handed the glass to Toris. "Be careful," he warned, "I warmed it."

Puzzled, Toris took the drink. "Uhm," he asked turning to Dimitry, "would you like milk for your tea?"

Ivan laughed. "Good grief boy, it's for you."

"M-me?"

There was a nod.

"Thank you, M-master! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Happy, he leaned against the couch, sipping his milk. It was warm, and creamy, and tasted much better than his stolen sips from the pail. "Thank you," he said again, licking his lips. Ivan nodded, and leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face as he listened to his sons continue to tell Toris of their evening.

The hours passed while Dimitry and Nikolai regaled Toris with stories of the people they had met, the gossip of the town, the pretty girls that were there, though none compared to Felicja or Anya, and of the food they'd eaten. At that, Toris' stomach growled, which earned him a teasing "You're always hungry, aren't you?"

It wasn't until the clock chimed five in the morning, that the three boys drifted off to sleep. Toris was curled up tight, head resting on Dimitry's leg, while Nikolai leaned against his older brother's shoulder, knees drawn to his chest, feet under Toris' side. Dimitry fell asleep against the couch, snoring slightly. Ivan yawned, chuckling softly at the picture. He took a blanket that was draped over the arm of the chair, spreading it out across the boys. Nikolai shifted slightly, but never opened his eyes. Ivan was surprised that Toris didn't even twitch when the blanket completely covered him. Normally the boy would jump awake at even a slight creak of the floor. _How odd. Must have worn himself out crying and cleaning,_ Ivan thought before headed up to his own bed.

XXX

Toris woke to a world of blue. He was confused, until he recognized it as a blanket. He felt warm and happy, but knew he couldn't relax. There were chores to start.

Carefully he picked his way out from under the blanket. Dimitry and Nikolai still slept. Hoping to avoid a punishment after such a wonderful day, Toris scurried to the kitchen to start making breakfast. His stomach growled loudly, as he started making oatmeal. His mouth filled with saliva, but he swallowed it down miserably. _I can do this. I was able to have a little breakfast and lunch yesterday. I've gone without food longer. They' feed me soon._ although he snuck food to the animals, Toris was never brave enough to sneak food for himself. Ivan caught him once, and Toris was convinced that even if Ivan didn't _see,_ he would somehow _know._

The two brothers were still sleeping when Toris brought up breakfast. He set it on the coffee table. "If the oatmeal is too cold," he whispered, "I'll heat it up for you. Promise." Neither one moved, but Toris nodded his head confidently, and went to go and collect the laundry. Today was wash-day.

Toris spent most of his day scrubbing clothes in an old bucket. It was bright and warm, so he worked outside. Around mid after-noon, Ivan appeared. "I'm going into town," he told Toris. The boy nodded, pushing his bangs out of the way with a soapy hand. "I'll be back in time for lunch. The boys told me to tell you that they had a late breakfast, so lunch doesn't need to be till around three."

"Yes sir," Toris replied.

"Good," Ivan turned, but not before giving Toris a final order. "Heat that water up again. It's too cold. Our clothes weren't clean enough last time, you need to use hotter water. And wash your dresses last. I don't want your dirty rags giving us fleas."

"Yes Master."

Ivan frowned. "I don't think I like that tone little Toris."

Toris stilled, big eyes begging forgiveness.

"Heat the water up, and then finish."

"Yes sir," Toris said, trying to keep any and all tones out of his voice.

Satisfied, Ivan left. Toris looked down at his hands. The red had just started to fade from the boiling water earlier. With this second round, they would blister. Sighing, Toris hung up the dripping garment, and dragged the bucket to the house. Life was back to normal.

XXX

Toris had just set the last plate of food on the table when Ivan returned. As expected, he didn't say a word to Toris. Once every one was seated, Toris scuttled to the side, wincing as he bent his blistered fingers to grab the feather duster. While the Braginskys ate, he dusted the china-closet.

"I read an interesting announcement in town today," Ivan said. He took a bite of food, washing it down with a gulp of beer. "You remember that man at the ball? The stranger no-one recognized?"

Toris froze.

"Oh yeah," Nikolai said. "I remember him. He ran off with the princess. I thought Dimitry was going to kill him."

"I wanted to," Dimitry said calmly. "Felicja didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. Even after he just up and abandoned her."

Toris sucked in his cheeks, trying to control his mounting anger. _You didn't abandon her, it was just bad timing,_ he reassured himself.

"Well, apparently, the princess is obsessed with him. He left behind some sword. Your lady," he said to Dimitry, "claims it's a magic sword, and only he can unsheathe it. She won't give his name, but instead decreed that whoever can unsheathe the sword, is him." Toris had studied his master for years, and though he couldn't see the man, Toris _knew_ he was rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Dimitry said quietly. "She must really like this man."

Ivan looked at his son. "It appears so my boy."

"But I don't understand, she knows his name's Thomas Lahey, so why wouldn't she put that in her notice?"

"Women," Nikolai suggested, mouth full of a dinner roll. "Why do they do half the stuff they do?"

Dimitry frowned, "That's not helpful."

Nikolai made a face.

"Ah, but you haven't heard the best part."

By now, Toris had resumed dusting, moving slowly; dusting the same cup over and over.

"Apparently she has ordered the sword to be brought to each and every house to test all the men in our town. It also said that she would be appearing at each house herself, royal entourage included. According to how the town's been divided, she'll be at our house tomorrow."

Dimitry sucked in his breath. "Felicja's coming here?"

 _Felicja's coming here?_ Toris thought.

"This is great! Perhaps she might eat with us. This is perfect. If she can't find Lahey, and I doubt she will, I mean, his name isn't even in her note, then I could…I'll ask her to marry me."

Toris' feather duster clattered to the floor, drawing the family's attention.

"Sorry," he stammered, "just, our Princess is coming here, to our home? To see us?" Ivan's mouth twitched.

"Come here little Toris. Bring your feather duster."

Cautiously, Toris tip-toed over. With a playful flick of his hand, Ivan snatched the feather duster, dusting Toris' nose. Toris sneezed.

"Yes, she is coming to _my_ home. Where she will see Nikolai, Dimitry and myself. You, I'm sure, will be too busy."

 _I will be busy._ Toris thought, _I'll have to clean this house really well. This will be her first time seeing my house, I want it to look nice. If she's eating dinner, I'll have to make sure the china is cleaned, and I'll cook her favorite meal! Now I wish Master had that wax for the floor! Oh, she'll be here tomorrow, that's barely enough time to get everything done! I'll need to work all night, where should I start?_

"Toris!" Ivan bellowed and Toris shrank. "S-sorry Master."

"You need to learn to listen the first time, do you hear me child?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir."

"Ewww, he looks so excited," Nikolai sneered, "Dirty's practically beaming."

"I was saying, when the princess gets here, you will have already prepared the table, and then go out and see if the men's horses need watering. When that's done, go to the barn and _stay there."_ He gave a long stare at Toris. "What will you do?"

"Stay in the barn, sir."

"Yes. Plan to sleep there too." At those words, Nikolai roared with laughter. Toris' nose crinkled, and he could feel burning behind his eyes.

"I keep telling you that's where we should put him." Nikolai said. His father silenced him with a wave, and continued to talking to Toris. "We'll be celebrating an engagement and the princess won't want an old pathetic pity case bothering her on her special night.

Dimitry was still talking to himself, making as many plans out loud as Toris had made internally. "I'll have to buy her a ring. Tonight, is there enough time? I'll do it tomorrow, yes, first thing tomorrow I'll go into town and buy her the biggest, most expensive ring. The house will need to be cleaned, our front garden pruned, what if she wants a tour of the house? Okay, so the whole house needs to be cleaned, and…." He looked over at Toris, beckoning him over with a smile. "Well, you're going to be a bit busy, aren't you?"

Toris nodded.

"You're a good little cleaner Dirty Toris, I think you'll be fine. And, I imagine that you can probably have dinner with us. Would you like that?" He ruffled Toris' hair. "Course you would, you're so easy to please." Toris' cheeks colored, as Dimitry talked to him with the baby voice adults sometimes use. He turned redder when his step-brother bobbed him on the nose.

"Love does strange things to you Dimitry," Nikolai whispered. "Why on earth would you let Dirty sit with us? He used to have a crush on your fiancée!"

Ivan nodded. "I specifically told him to stay in the barn in an effort to keep him out of sight, out of mind, just for you."

"Oh, I didn't hear that, sorry Father. I guess I was distracted. But honestly, it's fine. It would make him happy; she and I would be engaged. And it would work with what I've told Felicja about Toris."

"Speaking of which," Ivan interrupted, "Off you go child. The house won't clean itself, and we have a very important guest."

Toris nodded, and was about to leave when Ivan called, "And do something about your hands! I don't want you leaking pus and ruining my furniture."

XXX

Night was just beginning to fall, and Toris was polishing the living room. Dimitry sat on the couch, trying to plan a menu for the next day. Nikolai lounged in a chair, legs hanging off the arm, cutting apple slices and eating them off the knife. Dimitry would mumble to himself, while Nikolai would offer the occasional "helpful" comment that never failed to produce a reaction from Dimitry.

Toris scrubbed a stain at the base of the fireplace mantel. His hands were swathed in spare cleaning rags. It still burned, and Toris wondered if the rags, which weren't the cleanest, were going to make his injuries worse. But they protected the furniture, which was the important thing.

As Toris worked, he thought about Felicja. He would get to see her tomorrow, and everything would be okay. She said she had a grasp on Dimitry's character, and though she couldn't help him, just being able to see her would make it all worth it. They would share secret smiles across the table remembering the fun they had just a few nights ago. Lost in happiness, he started to sing to himself,

 _Lavander's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green,_

 _When I am king, dilly dilly,_

 _You shall be queen._

Dimitry smiled softly at the noise, but then jerked.

 _Who told you so dilly, dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _Twas my own heart dilly, dilly,_

 _That told me so._

By now, Nikolai was staring at Toris too. As he opened his mouth for the next verse Dimitry called out, "How to you know that song Toris?"

"Oh, um, I think I heard Nikolai hum it, sometime after the ball." He didn't look up from his work, but Dimitry caught the tightening of his shoulder blades.

"I did _not!"_ Nikolai protested hotly "That stupid song was one Anya refused to dance with me."

"Oh, then it must have been Dimitry."

"No," Dimitry said, rising off the couch. "I don't like that song."

Toris looked up at him, eyes shining in fear. "Oh, I, I didn't realize it. Then, it, it must be a song my mother use to sing."

"Mmm, I don't think so," he started to advance on Toris, "that song came out last year, and well, by then your parents were dead."

Toris blinked at the tone, and rose to his feet. "Dimitry," he tried, backing away from the other boy. "I, I," he flinched when he bumped into Ivan. "Oh! I'm sorry sir, I'm so sorry, I'm so…" He looked frantically between the two.

"Well, well, well," Ivan chuckled. "I thought it might be. That would fit so well with your behavior. So, it was you?"

Toris shook his head, "M-master what do you mean?"

"You were that little tramp I ran into at the table, weren't you?"

"No, no, no, that wasn't me."

Ivan smiled. "Dimitry, I have found your mysterious competition. Our very own dirty little Toris disguised himself and went to the ball." He shoved Toris to the middle of the room. "Let's have a round of applause for the little runt."

"What do you mean? Felicja spent all her time with some guy named Lahey…Lahey." Toris could see the wheels turning.

"Lahey, and Laurinaitis, they're both Ls," Dimitry whispered. "And Thomas, Toris…" Recognition flashed across Dimitry's face, followed by Nikolai. "You little rat!" Dimitry hissed, and lunged for Toris. Toris turned and ran, only for Ivan to snake an arm across his belly and shove him into Dimitry's waiting hands.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dimitry screamed, punching Toris hard in the stomach. Toris bent over gasping, and Dimitry used that opportunity to ram his knee into Toris' face. "What makes you think you can waltz right into the palace, and steal her from me?" He shoved his servant to the ground. "I'm the one who can dance with her. Not you!" _Kick_. "I'm the one who can talk to her, not you!" _Kick._ "You, who are nothing, she keeps going back to you!" He stalked over to the arm chair, grabbing Nikolai's abandoned knife. "You never learn, do you Toris?' He asked, standing over Toris. Toris curled tighter into a ball, hands protecting his head. "Well, this is going to be a lesson you never forget." He grabbed Toris, slamming him into the wall. Twirling the knife, he dragged it through the dress, yanking it off Toris' shoulders, and pushing it down till it caught about his waist. "This is so you always remember who you are," he snarled. Pinning Toris to the wall with a hand digging into his throat, Dimitry carved letters down a line on Toris' body. Toris screamed, unable to fight, his vision blurring in and out. Weakly he scratched at Dimitry's hand. But Dimitry didn't stop, not until from below Toris' collarbone to just above his underwear line, was the word _WORTHLESS._ Panting, he stopped. He looked at Toris, blood dripping down his body, and Dimitry's breath came faster. "I, I, I" the knife clattered to the floor. Gently, Ivan placed his hands on Dimitry's shoulders. "You're okay," he soothed. "You're alright." He sat Dimitry on the couch. "Nikolai, get me that blanket, your brother's shivering. You're okay Dimitry, take deep breaths."

"I didn't mean to," Dimitry said, staring at his bloodied hands in horror. He looked over at Toris. "Toris…please,"

The boy stared back, trembling hard. Wide eyes looked at Dimitry, tears spilling from them. Dimitry looked away, the betrayal in them too much.

"Toris!" Ivan snapped. "Stop standing there like an idiot and clean this up. And bring me a rag to clean the mess you made on Dimitry's hands." Toris took a wobblily step, before collapsing unconscious, weak from pain and blood loss.

 _How could you do this to me?_ Dimitry could hear Toris little voice in his head. _I, I expected this from M-m-master or maybe N-Nikolai, but never you!_ It was so sad, so hurt, so betrayed. _I thought, I thought, I thought you were different. That you were b-better. You were the kindest to me, but now, now, your just like them!_

 _I thought I wasn't,_ Dimitry thought, _but I truly am a Braginsky._

 _XXX_

Toris woke up to see his attic ceiling. Something wet was on his belly. As his eyes focused, he could see Dimitry, washing the blood from his stomach. "Get away from me," Toris rasped. His throat ached, sore from being strangled. Dimitry gave him a sad look. "I'm glad you're up," he said gently. "Last time you fainted; you were out for three days. I thought it might have become a normal occurrence. This time it was only three hours." He dabbed the cool cloth against Toris' stomach again. Toris let out a weak hiss of pain. "Go away," he said again. "I, I, I don't...don't wa-wa," He started to sob, "I don't want to see _you_!"

"Shh, Toris, I'm just trying to help. You didn't need any stitches, but….it will scar I'm afraid." Toris let out a wail.

Dimitry bit his lip. "I didn't mean to Toris." He started slowly. "Honest I didn't, I was just…I don't know… angry, I guess. After all I've done for you. I snuck you the pictures to your parents. Sometimes, I purposely leave food on my plate for you. I've cared for you when no-one else would have, defended you. Maybe not directly, but I would try to help. I was your only friend. So, how could you do that to me? I told you never to see Felicja again, but you go and sneak out to the ball. You stole her away from me, and then lied straight to my face? I thought you were better than that."

Toris was going to cry again. Rather than let Dimitry see, Toris turned his face away. His biggest defiance. Dimitry ignored it. "If you wouldn't have come, I would have asked to marry her a few weeks later. But, after you left, well, something was off with her. She didn't want to talk to me anymore. She seemed," he thought for a moment, "she seemed to loath me. And, and I don't know why. I don't know what I did." He dragged a hand over his face.

"As king, I would have treated you well, Toris. You'd think you died and gone to heaven. I'd get you a job with some old, kind family, a friend of the palace. Can you imagine that Toris, a job? Think what that would have offered you. I would have told them you were a cook. And that's all you'd have to do, just cook all day. You'd get money; you could eat whenever and however much you wanted. You would have bought yourself nice clothes, men's clothes. Why you'd even have free time, and you're a sweet enough boy, that you would have made some of your first friends. I'd keep close eye on you sure, to monitor if you were spreading rumors about my family, but that would be the only thing. Think how wonderful that would be."

Toris closed his eyes, trying to block out the words. It did sound wonderful, the life he was describing. So, so, wonderful. And Toris hated it.

"Yet, you threw all of that away."

With a grunt of pain, Toris turned to look at Dimitry, questioning.

"Father is selling you," he said. "To Sir Winter. "


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my amazing readers. I am back with the next chapter of the story. There is a book quoted in this chapter; _The Count of MOnte Cirsto,_ by Alexander Dumas. It is a great book, adn one I recommned. **

**Do note, this chapter is a little darker than the others, with a vague mention towards the end of an ATTEMPTED sexual assault. I promise it's not graphic, and it is very vague, but I just wanted to make you aware. If you want to skip it, it is the parts between the italic passages. I have blocked them off with line breaks. The italicized passages are fine to read.**

 **Thank you so much for honoring me by reading, and please enjoy.**

* * *

"Father is selling you," Dimitry said. "To Sir Winter."

The words replayed in Toris' mind. Thinking of living with that man, a man even Ivan feared caused chills to run down Toris' spine. A sharp pain gripped his chest, and Toris scrunched is face in pain, _I'm dying. I'm dying._

Toris struggled to sit, hoping to get more air into his lungs. but Dimitry pushed him back down against the bed. "Toris, you need to rest. Deep breaths Toris, deep breaths. Hey! You need to breathe. You're okay, Toris, you're okay."

The room spun as Toris panicked. He couldn't think past words _I don't want to go._ Dimitry stared down at him, eyes full of concern. "Toris, you okay?"

And then, Toris found a purpose. Almost as if watching the scene from outside his body, Toris forced himself up, ignoring the painful protest from his stomach. "I've got to talk to Master," he said, shoving Dimitry's hands away. "Don't touch me!" He shouted when Dimitry tried to put him back in bed. Both boys flinched. Dimitry's eyes clouded over. "I didn't mean to," he said softly.

Toris didn't look at him. With the little dignity he had left, he dressed, and hurried out, leaving Dimitry sitting by the bed.

Out of the attic, Toris made his way to Ivan's room. The wood door never looked so imposing as it did right then. Taking a deep breath, Toris pounded on the door. "Master! Master, please open up. Please –oh!" The door swung open.

"Well now," Ivan said, raising an eyebrow. "You've never done this before."

Before his courage, or recklessness, could leave him, Toris blurted out "You're selling me? To, W-winter?"

"Of course."

"But why?"

"Come inside, boy," Ivan said, and Toris complied. He shivered as he stood in the master bedroom. Being in Ivan's room did nothing for Toris' nerves. Toris only came here to clean or to be scolded. Ivan rarely yelled at him but the things he said made Toris feel worthless.

Ivan moved to a chair next to the large window that leads out to the balcony. He laced his fingers together, watching Toris. "You see when I went into town this afternoon, not only did I see the Princess' proclamation, but I also ran into Sir Winter."

Toris didn't miss the tremor accompanying those words, though Ivan's voice didn't change. "Surprisingly, even after your shameful behavior at our dinner party, Miss Anya is still obsessed with you. Winter hasn't had a moment's rest without her begging for you. So, he offered me a deal."

Ivan paused, making sure he had Toris' full attention. "Winter proposed that if I give him you, he and I will never have contact again. In addition, before we shut that door of our lives forever, he will agree to a very successful business deal between our two companies."

"You, you would give me to Winter, just because you want him out of your life? How could you do that? You hate him; you're scared of him. Why would you send me?"

Ivan frowned. "You brought this on yourself Toris. When you stupidly decided attended the ball, you complicated things. After you left, Mr. _Lahey_ , her Royal Highness acted distant and cold to Dimitry. You broke the trust he worked so hard to establish with her. If things are to work between them, then you need to go."

"Dimitry's truths were based on lies!"

Ivan didn't seem upset that his normally submissive servant challenged him. He chuckled. "My, my, you're awfully brave today."

"You're lying to our princess." Toris clenched his hands tight enough to leave makes on his palms.

Violet eyes rolled up to the ceiling. "Her whole court is based on lies, Toris. That's how royalty operate. There are so many half-truths and lies surrounding that castle. Why, they wouldn't be able to recognize the truth if it were standing right in front of them broken, bruised, and in a tattered dress."

Toris flushed. "I—"

"Tell me, Toris, what should I do, hmm? By giving you to Sir Winter, I have you out of Dimitry and Felicja's hair, and Winter out of mine. What solution could be better than this?"

Toris closed his eyes, trembling. _Nononononononono!_

"That's not a rhetorical question Toris. If you have a better answer…." He let the promise hang.

"Let me run away!"

A pale eyebrow arched.

"I'd run away, to some far away town, no one would ever know who I was. I'd change my name, and I'd never come back. No-one would ever know. Dimitry could have the princess." _If she'd still want him,_ Toris thought.

"What about Winter," Ivan asked, looking thoughtful.

"I, I don't know," Toris admitted. "But we can think of something!"

"Hmmm." Ivan tapped his fingers on the chair's arm. Toris couldn't take his eyes off them. "But Toris, how would you survive out there on your own?"

"I'd get a job."

"Doing what? With that terrible stutter, your options would be limited."

"I'd find something."

"Oh, really? Even in the heat of anger, you can't say two or three words without fumbling. You have no work training, and you're too old to become an apprentice. You can't do anything."

The little brunette stared at him in shock. "But, but I can. I can cook and clean. I'd do that."

Ivan tapped his chin, silent for a moment while he thought. Toris swallowed a few times as his stomach rebelled.

Ivan nodded his head, "That's true, you could make a living that way. But the world is changing. For almost any job, they need you to be able to read and write. Can you do that?"

The hope that had started to blossom, quickly faded. _Can you read and write?_ The honest answer was no, Toris knew. It had been ten years. Just a few months ago, Nikolai had tried to get him to read, and that had been a disaster. And though when he first met Felicja, he decided to improve his writing, he stopped a few days later, too scared of what Ivan would do if he found out _._

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have asked Felicja to teach me this instead of painting. Stupid, stupid_. But he'd been too embarrassed to tell her, and Felicja, naïve to his situation, never suggested it. _But I've got to try. This is my way out!_

"Yes Master, I can."

"Wonderful. Tell you what, I'll get a book, and you read it to me. Then, you'll take a little dictation. You do both things successfully for a man of twenty years and you can be out of here by the afternoon."

"Can't you trust me?" he asked in a tiny voice.

Ivan smiled. "No. And besides, I promised your mother on her death bed to take care of you. You might not like how I've done it, but you can't deny that I have, in fact, provided for you. Before sending you out into the world, I want to make sure you're well prepared."

He stood and placed his hands on Toris' shoulders. "Sit here at my desk," he said, forcing Toris into the seat. "I'll be back."

XXX

Dread knotted itself in the pit of Toris' stomach. He almost had a heart attack when Ivan appeared with a thick book, a pen and paper. "This is Nikolai's favorite book; _The Count of Monti Cristo._ " he said, placing it in front of Toris. "Open it to page 394 and begin reading."

"Yes Master." The book looked like a brick to Toris; large and heavy. The well-worn pages spoke of the owner's love for it. The pages felt thick between his fingers. As he turned them, their light fluttering heightened his nerves. Toris found the page, trembling as he blinked several times to bring the words into focus. "… _Andrea and the two…assistant…exi…exa,"_

"The word is executioners, Toris. Breath boy, if you hyperventilate then how will be able to leave? That was one mistake Toris. You may make up to five before you stop."

"Yes sir. Thank you Master."

"Continue. And I imagine it would be pointless to tell you to quite stuttering."

Toris closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down and concentrate, but he couldn't breathe, and it was so hot in the room, and he was so dizzy. "…. _executioners were rolling around…around in the dust…the prison…prisoner still crying out; "He must die, I want him to die! You do not have the right to kill me alone!"_

He looked at Ivan for approval. "You're doing adequate boy. You may continue. Four mistakes left."

Toris continued his painstaking pace, flinching when Ivan would call out,

"That word is 'resigned' Toris. There's strike two. Three more left.

'And that was meant to be scaffold, do you know what that is?"

Toris shook his head no.

"Strike three. Two more left."

And so, it went, Ivan pointing out each mistake as Toris read in a halting, quiet, stuttering voice.

"And strike five, that word is 'consoled.' Give me the book Toris, the reading test is over."

Slowly, Toris handed over the book.

"You did't do too well on that part, little one. You only made it…." Ivan did some quick counting "ten lines in. You will have to do better if you want your freedom. Now, since it is here, let's use the same book and see how well you write." Ivan flipped open to the first page.

"Are you ready?"

Toris nodded.

"Good boy. Here is what you must write: _On February 24, 1815, the lookout at Notre-Dame de la Garde signaled the arrival of the three-master Pharaon, coming for Smyrna, Trieste and Naples."_

Toris despaired. _There is no way I can write all that. I haven't even heard of those places!_

Ivan noticed and smiled. "Don't look so glum child. That's a hard one, I'll admit. Finish writing that out and I'll give you another one: _Yet there were very different expressions in these two pairs of eyes following the one man."_

Ivan repeated words for Toris several times, allowing him all the time he needed until the boy put down his pen.

"Are you ready for me to check."

Toris gnawed on his lip. "Yes sir." He placed the paper into Ivan's out stretched hand.

" _On Febuary 24, 1815, the look out at Notra Dame de la Gard, signaled the arrivale of the three master Pharon comming for Smerna, Triaste and Naples."_

" _Yet there were very diffrent expressens in these two pares of eyes folloing the one man."_

Toris watched Ivan intently as the man reviewed his writing. His blood turned to ice as Ivan shook his head. "Toris, Toris," he sighed, "even if I were to overlook the terrible handwriting, you've made no less than eleven spelling mistakes. Based on your reading and writing skills, there is no way I'd feel comfortable sending you out into the world. I'm afraid you're Winter's."

"He, he, he wouldn't want me." Toris pleaded.

"Oh, but he does. One of his servants died recently, so he needs a new one. He claims it was sickness, but knowing that old bastard, he probably beat the poor thing to death. He needs a new one, and he prefers slaves over servants. Doesn't have to pay them and there's no threat of them leaving."

"I don't want to go. Please Master, don't send me."

"I have no doubt you don't want to go. It will make this house seem like a paradise. Would you like to know what will happen to you there?"

Scared, Toris nodded.

"He'll whip you. Not with a belt, but with an actual whip. The servants will hate you. Winter mistreats them too, so anyone they can take their sufferings out on, they gladly will. They'll blame you for everything that goes wrong. Even the things you do right will never be enough for Winter. He will always find fault. You'll be chained up at night, to keep you from running away. Say goodbye to your privacy Toris, because you won't have any there, ever. You'll be fed perhaps once a day, but it's some nasty gruel the cook makes special for you. I imagine that eventually; they will start to put disgusting things in it. They did it to me. There, you'll experience humiliation you can only guess at. And of course, you'll be Miss Anya's special little pet."

"Master," Toris begged, falling to his knees. "Please, please don't do this. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything. Don't send me. Don't send me. Please, please, please."

Ivan shook his head. "It's done Toris. You're going to Winter's and with you, the demons of the past."

Making a snap decision, Toris bolted. He was out the bedroom door before Ivan registered he was running. He almost made it to the door, when Ivan tackled him to the floor.

"Let go!" he screamed, punching and kicking. Ivan merely gripped his arm tight and twisted, making Toris cry.

"Come on," he snarled.

"No! Ivan no! Help! No, no, no!" Toris screamed, but Ivan's grip matched iron. Toris dragged his heals, beating at Ivan's arm, but the giant wouldn't let go.

"Please," Toris mouthed, over and over, tears sliding down his face. Ivan ignored him, tying his hands behind his back and gagging him.

"Best get some sleep," he told Toris. He stood in the doorway. "Your new master will be here sometime tomorrow evening." The door shut, leaving Toris alone in the dark.

XXX

Winter didn't collect his new servant directly but instead sent a few servants. Two men returning from the market, made a stop at Ivan's house to pick up Toris. Sitting between two barrels of salted meat with his knees drawn to his chest, Toris watched the only home he'd ever had, disappear.

The two older men sat up front. They didn't speak to each other, and they made no move to talk to Toris. Feeling lost, and alone, Toris buried his face in his knees. A few tears dripped down his nose, but Toris ignored them. When they reached the house, a new life would start. Toris worried; Ivan had to have gotten his meanness from someone, and he feared Winter so badly that Toris knew there was no chance the man would be kind to him. His only hope was that the servants would like him, despite Ivan's threats.

"We're almost there," the old man in the front called. Toris straightened and looked around. A dark mansion greeted him. "It's huge," Toris whispered. One of the men turned around. "Aye, it is, but only the maids get to see most of it. Winter doesn't let just anyone go anywhere."

Toris nodded. "Um, what's you Toris. I mean, I'm name…Toris, my n-name is Toris, Sir."

"John, and this here driver is Samuel."

An awkward silence filled the air. Toris struggled to think of something to say.

"Do you like your jobs?" he ventured. John turned around to glare, while Samuel stiffened.

"Sorry, I don't, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. Thank you for picking me up. Though I wish you didn't." He forced out a laugh, but it didn't relieve the tension.

"Just following orders."

"I know, I did that back home too. I don't think it will be too different here?" He looked at John hopefully, "except, maybe, I'd have a few friends?"

John's frown deepened. "Depends on how Winter treats you. Old Sam was a young man when Winter had Ivan. Winter hated the boy. Beat him nearly every day, humiliated him, stuff like that. If Winter hates you, then we will too. This job is what feeds my family, and Winter makes it very difficult if his servants try to leave. I ain't got the best life, but if it feeds my little daughter and my wife, I'll stay. There are others in the same situation. None of them are going to befriend some stupid, mousy slave and risk Winter's wrath. It's not worth it. Kid, you're up against some pretty bad odds."

Toris felt his eyes watering again. "Oh," he said softly, "I see. Master, he said, he said that they'd be mean to me, for no reason. Is that true too?"

"Not everyone. But hardship does strange things to good people. I can't promise you'll be treated right."

"Oh," he said again.

The wagon pulled to a stop in the back of the mansion. John jumped out and was joined by a few other boys who began unloading the food.

Trying to get out of the way, Toris clambered out. He looked around, not sure what to do until Samuel gripped his arm.

"Come with me," he said gruffly. "Winter wants to see you." The man's face was white as paper. "Am I in trouble?" Toris asked.

"No, he just wants to see what he purchased." He looked Toris up and down. "Listen, when you meet him, don't speak unless spoken to, always say 'sir,' don't do anything they might take as defiance and avoid eye-contact. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Toris responded, scared.

"Do you have to stutter?"

"I, I, I"

"Akk, never mind. Better you than me." With that, he led Toris through the door.

The house bustled with activity. Toris had never been in a house so noisy. There was a steady din of chatter, as they worked. Something good was cooking in the kitchen. The mouth-watering scent reminded Toris that it had been several days since his last meal. Samuel expertly steered him through the traffic of servants, bundles of laundry and silver platters, as people hurried about their jobs. As hey past, Toris glimpsed hallowed eyes, and pinched faces, and the nervous expression that he often saw on his own face in the mirror.

As the neared the sitting room, the man's grip tightened on Toris wrist. It hurt, more so that someone Toris didn't know would purposely try to hurt him. Miserably, Toris looked up at the man, to see fear shining in his eyes, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead. Unconsciously, his hand gripped Toris even tighter. "You be good." Samuel said. "Please"

Winter liked to show off his wealth more than Ivan. Gold frames surrounded the mirrors in the hall way. When Samuel brought him into the sitting room, the first thing that caught Toris attention, was a huge chandelier. He marveled for a moment, looking around the room at the shelves lined with books, the carpets from places far outside the land of Erebus, and the intracite painting on the ceiling. Samuel gave him a sharp nudge, reminding Toris of his place.

Both Winter and Anya sat on the sofa. Anya lit up when Toris appeared. Winter didn't seem too delighted by Toris' appearance.

"Come here," he demanded. "Let me look at you." Eyes down, Toris crept toward the massive man on the couch.

Winter remained silent for a moment. "What can you do, you skinny, pathetic-looking thing? Vanya was strong, but clearly that is not your forte. So, what are you able to do?"

Toris opened his mouth, but could only croak.

"Speak boy!" Winter roared. Both Toris and Samuel flinched.

"Cook. I cook and clean. Back home, I did. Sir."

"Samuel," Winter said, "I placed you and John of instructing Toris on the ways of my house. Did you neglect to mention to him that when he speaks to me, I need to hear? Or did you three think it would be funny to play a joke on an old man who has difficulty hearing the sniveling of a pathetic boy?"

Samuel went paler than before. "I did sir, I did. I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm sorry sir, please believe me, it's not my fault sir."

Winter held up a hand and Samuel fell silent. "Spare me your blubbering. I will merely make a note that you did not do as I asked today, so therefore, there is no reason to pay you. Now, you," he turned piercing grey gaze on Toris.

"Never mind what you can and cannot do. From now on, you do exactly as I tell you. Every day, you will be given a list of chores from the housekeeper. In addition to anything I ask of you, you are to obey the orders of my staff. Mine take priority, and then it will go through the chain of command. If you do not obey me, I will be informed, and I will punish you accordingly. The rest of the servants have that authority as well, should you cause trouble for them. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes sir."

"At times, my daughter, Miss Anya, might ask something of you. She is second only to me. Again, my orders come first."

"Yes sir."

Winter beckoned Toris even closer. He approached, and a large hand shot out to grab his face.

"Uhh!" Toris whimpered, and he was pulled inches from Winter's lips. "Under no circumstances," the man hissed in his ear, "are you to defile my daughter. Just one inappropriate look, one inappropriate touch, and I shall have you castrated. Is that clear?"

Pale, Toris nodded.

Winter pressed his hand against Toris' skirt, nails digging into the sensitive flesh there. "I said," Winter snarled in his ear, breath moist and warm, "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Toris stuttered.

"Good."

Toris was released, and he quickly backed away. Out of her father's eye line, Anya rolled her eyes. Looking at Toris, she smiled slyly, making the boy gulp. It was not a win-win situation.

"Take him back downstairs," Winter said as a dismissal. "I expect him to be hard at work tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Samuel replied. He gave a slight bow, Toris nervously copying.

Once there were out of ear shot, Toris started apologizing. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I'm so sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

Samuel stopped short, and Toris bumped into him. "You'll clean the horses' tack for me tonight."

"Yes sir. And I am very sorry sir."

Samuel didn't say anything, but led Toris to his room. He was sharing with two others, Hector and Bartholomew. They were massive young men who worked out in Winter's field. Their room was small, barely fitting the two twin beds and a wardrobe. In the corner was a little straw mat, that Toris assumed was for him. As Ivan promised, there was a chain bolted into the wall.

The next morning, Toris woke by a kick. He peered up to see Hector -or was it Bartholomew? -leaning over him. "Get up," he snarled, unlocking Toris' chained ankle. Toris rubbed at it. The skin was tender and bruising.

"Good morning," he tried, but his roommates didn't respond, busy getting dressed. As one of them struggled into a shirt, Toris could see fresh marks from a whip on his back. The man, Bartholomew, Toris realized, remember the scar on the man's face from introductions the night before, turned to glare at Toris. Toris blinked, still seeing the scarred back. "Sorry," he said softly.

In three quick strides, Bartholomew had crossed the room. He backhanded Toris across the face, sending him reeling.

"Learn your place, filth," he snarled. "You don't speak unless answering a question."

Toris rubbed his cheek and swallowed down a yes sir.

"Hector, did the master assign anything for Toris to do?"

"Hmmm, I don't remember Bartholomew, but I know he assigned something."

"Oh dear, you'd better remember it, we wouldn't want the master to be upset with Toris so soon."

They both grinned at Toris, showing all their teeth. Toris shuffled his feet, watching his toes intently.

"Make our beds, clean the chamber pot and then go into the kitchen," Hector said. "When she has time, Cook'll tell you what to do."

Toris nodded and began making the beds, while the other two men left for their chores. Wanting to make them like him, he fluffed the pillows several times. Nothing else could be done, so he set off to the kitchen.

He arrived to the smell of warm bread. The cook was bending over a stove, so Toris stood near a counter, waiting. She turned around a let out a shriek. "Good lord, don't sneak up on me," she scolded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Toris' eyes widened. "I'm sorry ma'am," he stammered, "I didn't, it was an accident, I wasn't trying to kill you."

She rolled her eyes. "Heaven help me." She placed her hands on her hips. "You're the new boy, Tolys."

"It's, um Toris," he said, but on seeing the gleam in her eye, hastily added, "but Tolys is fine."

"Oh no, we must call his majesty by the right name. Did you sleep well, your highness? Enjoy sleeping in late, while all the servants got up to do their work?"

Toris gripped the edge of the counter. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I, I, got lost, it's such a big house, and I couldn't remember where I was going."

She rapped him across the knuckles with her wooden spoon, making him wince. "The day starts at 4:00, Toris, not 4:20. You be here tomorrow on time, or I won't be so lenient."

"Yes ma'am."

The cook shoved a bucket of water, a broom and a rag at Toris. "Take this and clean the servants' quarters. Then come back, and I'll have you clean dishes. If something changes, I'll send someone for you."

"Yes ma'am." He shuffled again.

"What now?"

"Which way to the servant quarters?

"Out the kitchen and take a left."

"Thank you."

Dutifully he scrubbed the floors of every room in the servants' quarters. Halfway through, a young woman came in, only to drag him out to help her with the laundry. Side by side they worked, until lunchtime. Toris hoped for a bit of food, but the cook said not until he finished his first job. Miserably, he went back making the beds and scrubbing the floors.

After that, the cook insisted he scrub the pots and pans from lunch. So, Toris sat down on the floor as indicated, and started cleaning. "Emmy!" the cook snapped suddenly. Toris jumped. "Be quick girl," the cook said, "Mistress Anya's asked for tea and some fairy cakes. You need to go bring them to her."

A girl with curly black hair appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Yes ma'am," Emmy said. She was tiny and shy and the darling of the serving staff.

Emmy grabbed the tray. It was huge and poor Emmy could scarcely balance it with her skinny arms. She struggled with it and began walking. It blocked her line of sight, and she headed straight for Toris. He tried to scramble out of the way but wasn't fast enough. Emmy tripped, sending girl and tray crashing to the ground.

"What did you do now, girl?" the cook barked.

Emmy sat up, sniffling. "I tripped!" she whimpered. "And the cakes…Miss Anya is going to be so mad!" She sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

The cook grabbed a dish rag a little tighter. "You're going to have to go tell Miss Anya," she said.

Emmy let out the most pitiful sob Toris heard in a long time.

"She tripped over me, ma'am," he told the cook. "Please, she shouldn't have to tell Miss Anya."

Emmy nodded. "Yes! Make him! It's Toris' fault. He tripped me. Make him tell the Mistress please."

"I can't do that girl," the woman said softly, "Toris isn't allowed upstairs."

Emmy buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Toris whimpered. Emmy glared at him, trembling in fear. Toris bowed her head, hating himself as she went up to face the wrath of Anya. Later, she came back, pale and shaking, hair falling out of her bun, and a shard of glass embedded deep in her skin, a few inches away from her eye.

Toris found her room, and snuck in, giving her pillow an extra fluff. He placed one of the ruined fairy-cakes on her bed. He felt awful.

Dinner came around, and Toris was already exhausted. He had tidied the servants' quarters, washed, folded and pressed laundry, scrubbed pots, and cleaned in each of the cupboards and closets. Toris' stomach growled at the smell of food, as he brought the plates in for his fellow servants to the table. There was an empty chair for him, and Toris shyly approached it. "Thank you for letting me sit by you," he whispered to his neighbor. Across from him, Emmy sat sniffling. She wouldn't say what Anya had done, besides thrown glass at her, but there was more, and it terrified the girl. Toris had severed her first, still begging for her forgiveness. Her hand was shaking as she ate her soup. Toris' neighbor, a young man named Christopher, grabbed Toris' hair and yanked him to the ground. Someone dropped a bowl of the most disgusting food Toris had ever seen, in front of him. He looked up to see the cook and Christopher glaring down at him.

"S-sorry," Toris murmured. When the eyes were off him, he started eating. He gagged, nearly bringing the food back up, but sheer, desperate hunger forced him to swallow. Bite after bite was a battle of wills, and Toris almost finished the bowl, when he felt a foreign object in his mouth. Spitting it out, a small wad of tangled hair greeted him. Toris gagged again, catching Christopher's attention. "You don't like your food?"

"I do," Toris stammered.

"Then eat up, nothing goes to waste here."

Toris gritted his teeth and adjusted the grip on his spoon.

"Are you okay Emmy?" Christopher asked. Emmy nodded, even though she was crying. "She was so mad," she said, still shaken.

"I'm sorry," Christopher told her.

"She asked about Toris, she wanted him to come see her. I told her that I didn't think he was allowed. That's when she, she," Emmy dissolved into sobs and fled.

"This is your fault?" Christopher asked. "You got Emmy in trouble? For God's sake, she's only thirteen. What's wrong with you?"

"It was an accident. I wanted to tell Miss Anya myself but, but, but. Emmy, I'm sorry." Christopher snatched the bowl, dumping it on Toris' head. Toris' gasp caught the attention of the others. Peeking out from under the bowl, Toris could see them laughing. He sunk into himself and stared at the floor.

"Toris, since you've finished your food, I was told to let you know that the master wished to speak to you. He's in the sitting room; you'd best hurry up there."

Toris looked at the man who had spoken. He couldn't remember his name.

"I was told I wasn't allowed up there," he stammered cautiously.

A woman sitting next to the man smiled. "It's okay sweetie," she said, "You can go up if you're called. Hurry along now. You don't want to get in trouble."

"I, I can't go like this?"

"You've no time to change, sweetheart, but it's okay. Master Winter doesn't expect you to look like a prince. But you don't want to keep him waiting."

"Yes ma'am," Toris nodded. "Thank you." _I knew everyone here couldn't be so mean. This woman likes me, she called me sweetheart. And I'll make it up to Emmy, somehow. I'm sure Cook will like me too. She's just stressed. I'll bring her flowers and work really hard._

He took the bowl of his head, and placed in on the floor and hurried upstairs.

In front of the parlor door, he balked. They said he had to go see Winter, but he wasn't supposed to be up here. A maid came up beside him. "What are you doing up here?" she hissed. She had the same eyes and nose as Emmy, but different hair.

"I was told to come up here, by…. I, I can't remember his name."

She peered at him intensely. "Who are you again?"

"Toris," he said quietly.

Recognition flashed in her eyes. "Oh, _Toris_. Yes, go on ahead. He's waiting." She gave Toris a little shove, and he stepped inside.

"You w-w-wanted to s-s-see me, Master Winter?" Toris shivered when grey eyes landed on him.

Winter's lip curled. "What are you doing up here, you stupid boy?" He slammed the book he was reading on to the couch cushion.

"I, they said, I—"

The maid came running in. "Master," cried. "I'm so sorry. I told him not to disturb you. I didn't want to let him in, but he was too strong. He pushed me out of the way and barged in here. I'm so, so, sorry." She bowed in front of Winter, who bade her stand. "Come here, Birgitta." The girl did, and Winter slapped her. Toris was shocked at the violence displayed to the young girl.

"S-stop!"

Winter glared at Toris. "Did you just say 'stop' to me?"

"I-I-I, y-you shouldn't''t hit her."

Winter slapped Birgitta aigan. "She is mine to treat how I please. And you little wrench, you will learn your place. Girl, take him away; I'll deal with him later. You know where to put him, and summon the servants."

"Yes sir," Birgitta said, and grabbed Toris' hand, yanking him out.

"You told me I could go in!" Toris said as Birgitta wrestled him down the stairs. "Why…why would you trick me? You got yourself into trouble too."

"This is for Emmy. We look out for each other here. Something you'll probably never learn."

The fellow servants met her in the stairwell. "Did he do it?"

Birgitta nodded. "He did. Master's ordered him whipped. I've got to tie him to the post. Master wants us all to be there."

The whipping post was in the middle of the back court yard. Christopher helped Birgitta tie him. Within a few minutes, Winter arrived, surrounded by the rest of his servants.

"When I give a command, it will be obeyed. Those who do not obey are punished." He tested the whip, and it cracked against the ground.

Toris thought he would be sick. Fruitily, he pulled at the rope, but it wouldn't give. "Now, boy, let us begin." The whip struck him, harder than any belt Ivan wielded. He screamed.

XXX

Toris jolted awake, slick with sweat. He sniffled, as he looked around, trying to get his bearings. He was in the dark, hands tied behind him. He was in Ivan's cellar, not the courtyard of Winter's mansion, surrounded by jeering servants and the whistle of the whip. He whimpered; the sound smothered by the gag. _It was just a dream; it was just a dream_. Relieved, Toris slumped against the cellar wall. Despite his reassurance, he couldn't stop shaking. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Toris was so thirsty, and hungry, and it was hard to breathe. Sometimes, the little cellar would spin, and he'd have to swallow down the urge to vomit.

The click-clack of high heeled shoes made him alert. _Felicja,_ he wondered in a haze.

The person stopped at the cellar door, and slowly, the door creaked open.

"Mousy?" Anya called down.

XXX

 _The Princess was here, but Toris was not. The mean man, the one called Master, put him in the house's hole, at least, that's what Natalya said. Raivis couldn't confirm it, but Eduard had flown to each window, and Toris couldn't be found. Perhaps Natalya was telling the truth._

" _We have to get him out!" Raivis said to the two other animals._

 _Natalya licked her paw. "I don't want to," she said, giving her tail a lazy flick._

" _Natalya!" Raivis cried. "He needs our help!"_

" _Not my problem."_

 _Raivis looked to Eduard. "Eddy?"_

 _The bird fluffed himself up. "We'll think of something, Raivis. Don't worry."_

" _How will you get the door opened?" Natalya asked. "It's too heavy for you two."_

" _That's why we need you!"_

" _But I don't want to," the cat purred._

 _Eduard started squawking, words unintelligible to Raivis, the language only known to birds. Eventually, he calmed down enough for all to understand._

" _They are up there right now. Toris loves the princess, so she should be seeing him, not your owners. He's always been kind to you. This is the least you can do to repay that._

XXX

Toris' blood turned to ice. _Anya! Here? No, no, no, no! Wake up, come on Toris wake up!_

Her light steps descended the few stairs. "Aww, Mousy, you're all tied up," she giggled. "You look so cute!"

Toris curled into himself, trying to glare. "Ah, ah, ah. That's not the look you know I like." She crouched in front of him. He flinched as the back of her hand stroked his face. "There's that face I like," she said, her breath hot in his ear. Her tiny hand started playing with the strands of his hair. Toris closed his eyes. The gag became too constricting. He couldn't breathe, couldn't cry, only panic. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. "Mousy, you're too cute. We are going to have so much fun!"

XXX

 _Raivis looked at the door handle. "I don't think I could jump high enough to reach it," he told Eduard. Natalya stood behind the two. "But Toris needs you," she mocked._

" _Right," Raivis said. Eduard flew onto the handle. "I'll stand here, a little bit of extra weight might help."_

 _Raivis approached the door and straightened himself up as much as possible. He pawed at the door handle but was several inches too short. He barely made it to the keyhole._

" _Natalya, please!" He begged._

 _Slowly, Natalya stalked to the door. She eyed it carefully._

" _What would you give me if I help you?"_

" _Uh," Raivis and Eduard looked at each other._

" _I won't do something for nothing."_

" _Anything you want," Eduard said._

" _Eddy!" Raivis wailed while Natalya smirked._

" _What? Toris would do it for us."_

 _Natalya's tail flicked. "I'll do it, but remember what you promised me."_

 _Bunching her hindquarters, she crouched down. She stared at the door, assessing it._

" _Natalya!" Raivis whined. "Do something—Ah!"_

 _Without warning, she tensed and thrust herself into the air, touching the door handle before landing._

" _You almost did it! Try again, please."_

" _No, bunny. It's pointless. The door," she said, "it's locked."_

XXX

* * *

Anya made a line of kisses down his face, her fingers curling and tugging his hair. Toris whimpered into the gag. Everywhere her lips touched was on fire, the heat melting away his skin. He kicked at her, legs flailing. "Don't do that," she cooed. She sat on his legs, straddling them, effectively stopping the kicking. Toris tried thrashing his head, but Anya's hand in his hair kept him still. "Oh Mousy, you're so adorable," Anya's voice was low, and she kissed around his gag. "Let's take this off and to it proper, shall we?" She took the gag away slowly, everything she was doing, she did in slow, precise movements.

"Miss Anya, I don't want—" Toris was cut off by her lips crashing on to his. He almost bit her tongue when he felt her cold hands going under his clothes to pet at his chest. Twisting his head back and forth, he tried to escape, as her hands crept lower and lower, pawing at his underwear. "Shall we take these off," she asked, snapping the band against his waist.

* * *

XXX

" _Locked?" Eduard chirped. "Natalya if this is one of your tricks so help me, I'll—"_

" _You'll do what_ bird _? And it's not a trick. Ivan did lock it. I can tell. Whenever he locks Toris in here, he takes the key. See, there's no key in the keyhole."_

" _What will we do?"_

" _Nothing. You and the boy will just have to resign yourself to the fact that he won't see the princess."_

" _Listen here, you stupid cat," Raivis snapped, "We're getting Toris out, with or without your help. So, if you have nothing positive to contribute then—"_

" _Hey! I hear something!" Eduard said. The animals froze, and they could make out whispering voices._

" _Mathew go back!"_

" _No!"_

"Mon apprinti, _you're not allowed to be here."_

 _Mathew and Francis appeared before the animals._

" _You're my teacher," the fairy in training insisted. "My place is with you, regardless."_

 _Francis sighed, pulling his hands through his already mused hair._

" _I've made my decision. I know what I'm doing, and what will happen. You, you still have your whole career ahead of you. Don't throw it away."_

" _But it's the right thing to do. Part of my apprenticeship vows said to stand by my master, through it all."_

" _We might get in serious trouble. I've already helped Toris once. Technically I can't do it again."_

" _It's a stupid rule, and you know it. Francis please, I've got to help."_

" _Fine!" Francis sighed. "You're a good boy Mathew."_

 _Francis bent down to study the keyhole. "This shouldn't be too hard." He rubbed his fingers together, golden dust falling in to his palm. When he had enough, he blew it into the hole. Silently, the door swung open._

 _Francis smiled down at the animals. "There you go," he told them. "Do what you must." And with that, they were gone._

XXX

Immediately, Raivis and Eduard went to Toris' side. The boy was in a terrible state. Sweat was trickling down his face, his eyes were clenched shut, and he was wrenching his head back and forth. He was screaming, but the gag kept the sound soft.

Raivis crawled into Toris' lap and headbutted Toris' belly. Toris hiccupped, choking on tears. Eduard flew to his shoulder, chirping softly in his ear. With a lurch, Toris' eyes flew open. For a minute, he looked around blindly, not seeing anything. It took a while, but he did become conscious of the two animals. With red eyes, he looked at them, pleading.

Raivis didn't know what he wanted, but Eduard did. He set to work, pecking through the rope that bound Toris.

XXX

Toris wasn't sure if this was another dream. Eduard and Raivis were here, and Anya was gone. Fear still gripping him, as he thought of her, here in the cellar, kissing him, touching him, and he couldn't escape, and no one would hear him, and even if they did, they wouldn't come and- he let out a sob, and pulled on his binds. They were a little looser, Eduard was doing good work. When they fell away, Toris yanked the gag off, and dry heaved.

Panting, he breathed in the sweet air of the musty cellar. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said, over and over. He couldn't stop trembling, but that didn't matter. He pushed himself off the floor. "We're leaving," he told the animals, staggering into the kitchen.

The sound of voices floated down from upstairs. Toris looked, longingly, but shook his head. "Good luck, Felicja," he whispered. "You've got this."

He grabbed a stale roll from the cupboard, shoving it in a pocket of his dress for later. "Come on Raivis, Eduard. Let's go."

As he started for the door, Natalya darted in front of him, hissing.

"No, Natalya!" Toris begged. "Go away, shoo."

The cat yowled and sank her claws and teeth into his ankle.

Toris slapped a hand over his mouth, to keep from crying out. He tried to shake her off, but lost his balance, crashing into a rack on the wall. The pots and pans hanging there fell to the floor, their sound echoing. Flour spilled out, coating Toris and the ground.

The voices from the upstairs stopped, and then came rapid footsteps heading for the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

The princess, the Braginskys, and seven knights burst through the kitchen door. The knights led the way, swords raised to catch the intruder. The poor boy trembled hard, and curled tightly into himself, arms flying to cover his head.

"Toris!" Felicja screeched, hurrying to his side. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? You're hurt!" Her hands probed his face and bloodstained dress.

"This is the Toris you're looking for?" a richly dressed man questioned from behind her.

"Yes," Felicja snapped. "This is him. Do you have a problem with that Duke Edelstein?"

"No, Your Highness, of course not. Merely surprised. Forgive me."

Felicja huffed and went back to tending to Toris. "Toris, what happened to you? What's wrong? Shhh, shh, it's okay."

Toris could see Ivan's face. The man looked furious. Toris clutched at his throat, as it tightened. Each breath hurt. Ivan was upset, and it was all Toris' fault. Toris shivered, despite being so terribly hot.

"Toris, hey," Felicja cooed. "It's okay, come back to me." She gently cupped his face, "Hey, I'm right here."

Toris' vision cleared, and he could see her calm smile, not just Ivan. "Felicja," he said, wiping his hands on his dress. He went to stand, but realized how many people were in the kitchen. They were all looking at him. The three Braginskys were staring at him, and Toris knew it was a warning. Slowly, Toris curled back into himself again.

"Toris," Felicja said again, "what happened to you?"

"I, I," The Braginskys were still watching him.

"I wanted a new job," he lied, mind spinning. "Winter offered me one, so I went with him. But, but, but," he couldn't keep his voice from cracking, as he described Ivan with Winter's name. "Winter didn't like me, I guess. He hated me. H-he, he beat me, and starved me. I, I wanted to come back, Master, s-so, so I ran away. I want to come home because, because you're so kind to me. Please, Master, let me come back."

"Master?" Felicja asked. She turned to glare at Ivan. "Why on earth would he need to call his stepfather Master?"

Her entourage murmured, echoing her question.

"He is confused, dehydrated. Look at the poor boy. He hardly knows what he's saying. Dimitry, get your brother Toris some water, that will help him."

Dimitry dipped the ladle into their drinking water, and poured it into a cup, handing it to Toris. "Drink Toris," he said gently. "You're safe now."

Toris hiccupped, and eyed the water. The cool liquid looked so good. His swollen tongue grew heavier. He wanted a sip, needed one, but he couldn't. "I can't drink that water, Dimitry," he whispered, eyes glued on the cup. "Please, please don't tease me. I'll be good." He licked his lips.

"What does he mean?" Felicja barked. Toris leaned his head on her shoulder. _Don't leave_ , he thought, _I don't want to die alone_. His head hurt, and he was very dizzy. And Ivan was there: fuming.

Dimitry shook his head. "I don't know." He put the cup on Toris' lips. "Come on Toris, drink."

Toris recoiled. "No!" he whimpered. "Don't make me. Please. I know I'm not allowed to drink the good water, your water. Master will punish me."

Dimitry paled, sneaking a glance at Felicja. Her face hardened. "What have you done to him?" she snarled. "Ivan Braginsky, you better have a good explanation for all this." The princess snatched the cup, pushing it at Toris. "Here, drink. You're allowed too, I've said so."

Toris looked at her gratefully and took the cup. He hunkered over it, worried someone would take it away. The water disappeared in a few gulps.

As he licked the rim for the last drops of moisture, Felicja tried to catch his eye. "Toris, please," she said in a thin voice. "Please, please, please, I am begging you, tell me the truth. Are you being abused?"

Toris flinched. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer. His mind raced. There were so many people, so many men to mess up in front of, so many men who might become angry with him. And Ivan. What would he do if Toris said yes? But this was his only chance to escape. He could leave, if only he were brave.

He could still feel the word on his stomach, _WORTHLESS._ Was that all he was? A worthless slave? Did he even deserve to be free? Ivan would certainly find a way to reclaim him. The punishment for telling would be severe. But, his parents. Wouldn't they want him to be brave? If he stayed silent, would his father be ashamed? Surly Toris had dishonored them enough. Now, when the opportunity was so easily within his grasp, how could he humiliate his family name?

"Y-yes," he said, in a tiny voice.

The room stilled. Toris could hear the blood roaring in his ears. He did it. He told someone. Relief crashed on him likes a wave against the rocks.

"You bastards!" Felicja screamed, lunging at the family. "Damn you, damn you all. May you rot in the deepest pit of hell!" Two guards held her back as she struggled to get to them. "I'll have you all killed! I'll have the skin whipped from your back. I'll feed you to my dogs! You disgusting, evil pigs!" She spat at them, ready to claw their eyes out if the knights let go.

"Princess," the duke said, "Control yourself. Guards, arrest these three men. We shall have them brought to trial. There, we shall conduct an investigation, to see if these accusations are true."

"Look around you!" Felicja snapped. "The evidence speaks for itself."

The duke turned to look at Toris. "The boy will have to testify too. We will need to know exactly what atrocities occurred here," he said. "A case cannot be made unless he publicly declares it."

Felicja relented a fraction. "You will look into that?" she asked the duke.

Edelstein nodded. "As you said, the evidence speaks for itself. A trial is simply protocol. I shall have the papers drawn up imminently. We can begin the processions tomorrow, if Milady agrees."

"I do." She shrugged off the two knights. "Take them away. Let them stay in the special cell, the one for traitors and enemies of the royal family."

"Princess!" Ivan begged, but the crown princess ignored him.

"Get them out of my sight."

"W-wait!" Toris insisted. He forced himself to stand. He shook terribly, but looked around at everyone in the kitchen.

"D-don't arrest them."

"Toris," Felicja hissed, "What are you doing? It's okay; you don't have to protect them anymore."

"I know," Toris stammered. "But please don't arrest them." He stared at Dimitry and Nikolai, and squared his shoulders. "You may have mistreated me, but you didn't know any better. It was how Master raised you. How can I blame you for what you were taught? You shouldn't have to go to prison for your father's sins. I don't blame you, and one day, I'll forgive you."

Nikolai glared, but bowed his head. Dimitry sniffled, and did the same. Toris held himself ridged, so as not to shake, as he stepped in front of Ivan. "I don't know why you hated me," he said in a small voice, "I don't know what I did to you. Why you beat me, starved me, locked me away and destroyed ever shard of happiness and dignity I had. But I won't ask for your arrest, for the sake of your children, who love you. And for Mama. I know you loved her, and she did care for you. I won't see you in jail since I was your only victim. After all, our pasts are so similar. I could have easily become what you are. But I want you gone." He looked at Felicja. "If that's okay?"

Felicja shook her head in disbelief. "They should go to prison for what they did Toris. But, as you said, you were their victim. Their punishment rests in your hands. If you want them beaten to death, I will grant it. But if you'd rather show them mercy, then you may give that instead." The glint in her eyes made it clear which option she preferred. Toris smiled.

"Thank you." He looked back at his tormentors. "Leave my house, leave this town and don't ever come back."

Ivan glared at him. Though it took all his willpower, Toris kept a steady gaze, meeting the man's eye.

"Father?" Nikolai asked.

"We accept your terms," the man told Toris. "Nikolai, Dimitry, collect a few of your things and let's go."

Ivan turned and left, Nikolai on his heels. "Follow him," Edelstein said. "Make sure he takes no more than necessary." Two of the guards nodded, and quickly went out.

Slowly, Dimitry approached Toris, who backed away with a whimper: a reflex. The older boy reached out, and placed his palm on Toris' stomach. Toris stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Toris…for everything. You're a good man." Saying that, he turned at went after his family.

"M-may I ask another favor?" Toris said to Felicja.

The girl grabbed his hand. "Of course. You don't even have to ask."

"Would, would you send someone to the Winter's house?"

"He's a real man?"

"Yes. And he's meaner than Ivan. He and his daughter," he shivered, "they don't treat their servants well. Maybe you could arrest them? And free the servants?"

Felicja's eyes glittered. "Of course. Berwald, Lukas, Mattias?"

"Yes ma'am!" The three soldiers snapped to attention.

"Find out where this Winter lives. Arrest him, and his daughter. Should they resist, well, you have my permission to do whatever necessary to get them to comply."

"With pleasure, Milady," and they were off.

Edelstein turned to Toris. "You are Toris Laurinaitis?"

"Yes s-sir."

"Then it is my honor to return to you the sword you left at the palace." Saying so, he presented the weapon to Toris.

"Thank you, It," he pulled it from its sheath, "this means a lot to me."

All eyes were on Toris, mouths open. "I didn't believe that it really could be removed," the duke said in awe.

Felicja smiled. "I did," she sing-songed.

Toris blushed and put it back into its cover, clutching it tightly to his chest.

With a bounce, Felicja was by his side. "Come on Toris, let's leave this place. I want you to meet my parents and show you around the palace. And my father wants to talk to you." She laughed at Toris' expression. "Don't worry. He won't be mad at you. He just wants to get to know you, and give you something to give to me…if you want to that is."

The Duke cleared his throat. "Your Highness, I don't believe that is the best course of action anymore."

"Excuse me, but I don't believe that you're in a position to make those decisions." She grabbed Toris' hand. "I want to show you the library; there's a chess board so we'll play a game or two. And tell me your favorite meal! You'll dine with us, and tonight we're going to have a private celebration, just me, you and my parents.

She clapped her hands. "Toris, life is going to be perfect from now on."

"Your Majesty," the duke insisted. "I really must encourage that you do not make too many plans. It will only lead to disappointment."

Felicja pursed her lips. "Oh really?"

Edelstein sighed and rubbed his face. "Perhaps we might discuss this in private."

"No. Say whatever you think now. Toris is trustworthy and good. And this matter concerns him. He deserves to hear it."

The duke gave Toris a sad look. "As you wish. Forgive me, boy, none of this is meant to offend. Your Highness, now that we have seen who your mysterious boy is, things will changed."

"How? And be careful how you speak, he will one day be in a position to rule over you, and though he is merciful, I am not always."

"It is that! Your Highness, that boy will never be allowed to marry you."

Felicja turned red. "Duke Edelstein, you forget your place?"

"You want to marry me?" Toris asked. "Me?" He smiled, but then frowned. "But I thought the guy was to ask the girl?" Nikolai's unkind words at the market, about how he was the girl in the relationship came back to him. Toris wanted to be like his father, strong, the protector, the provider. His stomach churned "How could I provide for you? I can't read or write, or, or—"

"You see!" The duke said, voice raised. "That poor child is not fit to rule. He would not be an asset to the kingdom. He is uncultured, poor, and not versed in diplomacy and government. An uneducated, trauma ridden boy will not make a good king. He doesn't know how to rule, or help rule a kingdom. Your parents would never bless such a marriage. I'm sorry, but this boy needs help, not marriage.

Besides, you two do not match. He has been trained to be submissive. Someone as strong as you needs a man. Someone who could help you when you struggle. A man who would argue when you were wrong. You do not need a boy to cower to your every whim, you need someone who challenges you, who betters you. Think of your mother, Princess. Despite her desire to change views on a woman's place, she would never condone a woman asking a man for marriage. It makes you look desperate, Your Highness."

Toris swallowed, face burning. The remaining two knights shuffled in awkward silence. Toris kept his eyes on his feet. He couldn't bear to look at anyone. Eduard flew over from his perch on the window to land on Toris' shoulder. He gave a soft chirp, and gently nipped his ear.

"I didn't want to tell you like this, Your Highness. But you left me with no choice."

"Do not," Felicja said, voice low, "put this on me. There were hundreds, hundreds!" she shouted, "of ways to tell me that did not humiliate Toris in such a fashion. You are not my slave to blindly follow my every command. You have a brain, though you seem to have forgotten to use it."

Edelstein huffed in anger. "I am looking out for the kingdom's best interest."

Felicja wiped her eyes. "In the future, show some compassion. To both of us." She sniffed, regaining her composer.

"Toris, I do want to marry you, but I was never going to ask. My father was going to talk to you, and let you know that if you wanted to, you could. It was never my intent to make you feel unmanly."

Toris continued to stare at his feet. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Let him stay with Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones," Edelstein said, gesturing to two young knights. "They are good men, and they know how to help people suffering like Toris. I'm sure they have friends, or have themselves experienced horrors in battle. That would be similar to what Toris' is experiencing; they would be the best choice to help him. As your father's knights, you would be able to see Toris often."

"Would you like that, Toris?"

Toris nodded his head. He wanted to say no, he didn't want to go with these strange men. He wanted to stay here, in his house, all by himself. But no wasn't a word Toris was used to saying.

"Alright then. I'll come visit you every day, promise. We will work something out."

The two knights stepped up. "Hi! Toris, I'm Alfred, and this is my cousin Arthur." Alfred slung an arm over Toris' shoulder, ignoring the flinch. "We're going to have so much fun, and we'll take good care of you. Soon you'll be saying 'Braginsky who?'"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That's not how it works idiot." He shook Toris' hand. "It is nice to meet you. Toris,"

Alfred laughed. "He's so proper. He should've been a Lord or something, not a knight. We should probably get you all packed up. Where's your room?"

Arthur raised his hand to interrupt, when Dimitry appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred snarled.

Guilt flashed across Dimitry's face, but he recovered. "Toris, if you would like, Nikolai has agreed to give you a few sets of his clothes. That way you have something to wear until you have time to get some of your own."

Toris looked at Felicja, but she gave a forced smile and shrugged her shoulders. "It's your decision."

 _I hate making decisions. They're always a trap,_ he thought bitterly. "Um, okay. That would be nice. Thank you." He prayed he made the right choice.

"Alright." There was yet another awkward silence. "I can bring them to you, or…you could come with me? Nikolai and I would like to apologize to you in private."

The color drained from his face, and he scooted closer to Felicja. "Like he's going anywhere with you!"

Dimitry frowned. "We're not going to hurt him. And we deserve to—"

"You don't deserve to do anything involving him."

"Fine, then we owe it to him to apologize."

"Oh yes, because you and your brother saying 'I'm sorry' makes up for years of abuse."

"Well, it's a start!"

Toris wrapped his arms around his stomach; he hated the yelling. If he agreed to go with Dimitry, Felicja would be mad, but if he stayed, Dimitry would be mad. Habit won out, and he heard himself mumble. "I'll come, Dimitry."

"Thank you Toris," Dimitry said in relief.

Felicja glowered and grabbed Toris' arm. "If you're not back in five minutes, Alfred and I are coming up."

Alfred cracked his knuckles and leered. "I've got your back, Princess."

"Uh…thank you," Toris said, voice tiny and unsure. The two smiled at him, and he couldn't help smile back. "Thank you," he said again, a little braver. "I'll see you in five minutes."

XXX

Toris followed Dimitry to Nikolai's room. The situation was so normal; the familiar feeling of fear and resignation started creeping in. _But I have Felicja now. And she cares about me. She'll come_. Reminding himself that he would be okay, he walked into the room.

Nikolai had a few clothes scattered on the bed, and was working on shoving the rest in his case.

"Kola," Dimitry said. "I've brought Toris."

"Grab whatever you want," the younger boy said, face buried in the case.

"Thank you," Toris replied. He approached the bed. Nikolai had left him the choice of several shirts, all white, but with various colored overshirts. The trousers were all dark brown, and would probably be too big for him. Toris shivered when he caught sight of a belt Nikolai left out. Nervously, he grabbed a shirt and trousers. "Thank you."

Dimitry grabbed a few more. "Here, take these too, and the belt. No, don't look like that, it won't hurt you. But you'll need it to keep them up."

By now, Nikolai had finished with his case, and moved over to stand by his brother. He held his head high, but refused to make eye-contact. Dimitry elbowed him.

"What?"

"Apologize," his older brother hissed.

"I'm sorry Toris."

Dimitry frowned. He opened his mouth to reprimand his brother for the unfelt words, but Toris stopped him. "Thank you, Nikolai."

"Give him what you have," Dimitry pushed his brother forward. Nikolai glared. "Already giving him my clothes," he muttered under his breath. "Here Toris," he said louder. "We collected this from your room." He shoved the two tiny pictures of Toris' parents into his hands.

"We figured you wouldn't want to go back to the attic if you didn't have to." Dimitry told him. "Those were the only things we saw. Is there anything else you need up there?"

Toris shook his head.

"I also wanted to give you this." Dimitry handed him a glittering diamond ring. "It was for Felicja. I know you love her, so take it. Hopefully, one day you're brave enough to ask her."

"I never could—"

"Toris!" Felicja called, "are you okay?"

"Oh! Uh, yes Felicja, I'll be right down."

Dimitry helped Toris organize the small load of clothes. He put the pictures and ring into the pocket of his dress. "What's this," he asked, taking out the piece of bread Toris had put in there.

Toris gulped. "That was for the road. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stolen from you. I'm sorry Dimitry." Wild thoughts raced through his head. Would the duke give him back if he knew Toris was a thief?

"Toris, calm down. I won't tell." Dimitry brushed Toris' bangs away from his face. "You wouldn't ever have to eat stale bread again." He took a deep breath. "I am so, so, so sorry for the way my family and I treated you. I should have stood up for you more; I shouldn't have done all the things that I did to you. I want you to know that every day I will live with the guilt of what I've done, and how you've suffered for it. Hopefully, that gives you some comfort. But I want to know, you've survived for ten years in this house. No matter what happens in your future, the worst is behind you, and even if it seems dark, you have the strength to continue."

Toris croaked, unsure what to say. Dimitry smiled at him. "Good luck!"

"Toris!" Felicja called again.

"You'd better go," Dimitry said. Toris nodded, and hurried out.

Felicja was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?"

Toris looked around at the house, at the nightmares the walls held.

"Yes, I am."


	19. Chapter 19

Everything happened so fast. A few hours ago, Toris had been locked in a cellar, living in fear of his guardians, but now life changed. He wore men's clothes -albite, several sizes too big-, with his sword buckled to his side, and secured a promise from Felicja to visit him tomorrow.

"I wish I could come with you. Just until your settled in. But, His Grace Roderich Edelstein, Duke of controlling my life even though he's not my father, said we must return home." Felicja made a show of rolling her eyes.

"He seems very confident," Toris said, trying to look at the duke without him knowing.

Felicja giggled. "That's one way of saying it. Daddy calls him a pompous ass." She snorted, making Toris chuckle. The duke glanced at them, so the two sobered.

"I'm sorry for what he said to you in the kitchen," Felicja said when he turned away.

Toris shoved his hands into his trousers'-pockets –trousers! —the novelty would probably never ware off. "It's okay. I see his point. I, I wouldn't make a good king, and I'm definitely not your equal."

"Hey!" she barked. "Don't say things like that. Especially not about my dearest friend Toris."

"I shall give him my sincerest of apologies."

"You've developed my sass," Felicja rolled her eyes.

"Oh no. I could never match you." He smiled innocently. Felicja narrowed her eyes, "Watch it Laurinaitis, you've seen nothing yet."

Toris tried to look serious, but failed. The two giggled for a moment longer, while the knights around them started untying their rides.

"I think Alfred and Arthur are ready," the princess told him. Toris gulped. "I guess I better go then."

She searched his face, concern etched on hers. "You'll be okay Toris. You can do this."

Toris nodded, but didn't look too sure.

"I forgot to say think you…for saving me," he said. "Once again, I owe my happiness to you."

"Well, I have to keep you in debt so you'll be forced to hang out with me."

Toris grimaced.

"Toris? Did I say something wrong? I was only teasing you."

"It's nothing," he forced a smile, "promise."

"I don't believe you."

"Your Majesty!" Edelstein called. "Are you ready?"

Felicja sighed. "Once again controlling my life. I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Toris voice was tight.

The princess' small hand grabbed his rough one. "You can do this Toris, I know it." She kissed his cheek, and then mounted her horse. She had time for a wave before she and the duke galloped off.

"Well Toris," Alfred said, approaching him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." If Alfred noticed the stuttering, it didn't show. He beamed at Toris. "Great! Do you have everything you need?"

He nodded.

"Great. Have you ever ridden before? No? Okay, you can sit behind me. Nantucket is a good horse; she's really sweet and gentle. Where is your change of clothes?"

Toris grabbed his little bundle off the front step. Alfred took it and stuffed it into his saddle bag. "Anything else?"

Toris twisted his fingers. "There is this rabbit, and, and, and, bird I take care of. M-may I bring them, please?"

"Of course! Arthur will throw a hissy fit if they come in house, but we can set up a nice little pen for the bunny, in the barn, if you want."

"Thank you, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir. Arthur would like it, but I'm fine with just Alfred. And you can just call him Arthur."

"O-okay, Alfred."

Alfred helped Toris onto the horse, and then swung up himself.

During the ride, Alfred kept up a stream of happy chatter. "Our house is not very big. It has three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a nice dining room. We would have had four bedrooms, but Arthur insisted on turning one into a library/study thingy. It's smaller than what your use to, but hey, at least you don't have to clean it, right?"

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped, "Don't say that. Think before you speak! _Idiot,"_ he mumbled under his breath.

Alfred frowned. "Did I insult you?"

"No sir." Toris stammered.

A smirk stretched across Alfred's face. "Ya hear that Arty? Toris called me _sir_ again.I don't hear him calling _you_ sir, now do I?"

Arthur groaned, while his tormentor winked. "Sometimes, I got to bring him down a few pegs."

Toris nodded. He liked Alfred, but couldn't understand the humor. How could people tell if others were angry or not?

"Here we are!" Alfred shouted when they turned the corner. Down the road was a cottage. Behind it stood a barn, with a small pasture.

Toris took in a deep breath. The air smelled so much cleaner than at Ivan's. Little purple flowers dotted the roadside. He thought they would look pretty in Felicja's hair.

"Home sweet home. We can put our horses in the stable, and Arthur's squire, Peter, will tend to them."

"Speak of the devil," Arthur murmured with a smile. A young boy tore down the road, screaming and waving his hands.

"Uncle Arthur, Uncle Arthur!" You're home! I'm so glad. Did the princess find her mysterious boyfriend? Are they going to get married? Could he really pull the sword from its sheath? Why didn't you let me try? I bet I could have done it. Would that mean I could marry the princess? Ha, then I would be king and you'd work for me. I would make you clean the kitchen, and wash all the dishes."

Arthur raised his hand to shush the boy. "Peter, how many times have I told you; don't call me _uncle._ I'm your mentor; we have a professional relationship. You refer to me as _Sir_ Kirkland, or just Sir."

Peter pouted. "Jerk," he mumbled under his breath.

Arthur turned red, and glared at his charge. "Peter, mind your manners. Say hello to Toris and Sir Jones."

"Oh my gosh!" Peter gasped. "It's so cool to meet you! I'm Peter Oxenstierna. You're Toris? Nice to meet you. What are you doing here? Wow, that's a cool sword! Can I see it? Hi Alfred!"

"Hiya Pete!" Alfred jumped off his horse and pulled Peter into a headlock, ruffling his hair. "This is Toris, he's going to be staying with us for a while. And I bet if you asked, he'd love to show you his weapon, wouldn't you Toris?"

"Of c-co, yes."

"This is my squire Peter Oxenstierna, as you already know. My older sister Ainsworth, married Berwald, one of the princess' knights, and then told me that I was going to take Peter on as my squire when he was old enough. So here we are."

"He may complain," Alfred stated, "but he enjoys Peter."

Arthur made a face. "It feels I am caring for two children. It will be a blessing when Alfred is wed; I'll have peace and quiet."

Alfred hugged him. "Ah, you know you'll miss me."

"We'll see."

"Hey Pete, what do you say we show our guest around?"

"Yay!"

"The horses Alfred." Arthur pinched the bridge of nose, closing his eyes. "Peter, you and I shall clean the horses, and then we shall find them on their tour."

"Fine."

Toris rung his hands, "M-may I, I... I could tend to the horses if you w-wished Sir Kirkland," he suggested meekly.

Arthur glanced at him; eyes full of compassion. "No, Toris, Peter and I have it under control."

Toris twisted his hands faster. "I don't mind sir," he said voice wavering slightly.

Arthur pursed his lips, lost in thought. "Ah, I understand your desire to help Toris. But, first let us get you settled in. Then we consider your working situation."

Toris calmed. "Yes sir. Thank you, sir. I, I work really hard, I promise."

"Mmm," Arthur hummed, non-committal.

"Come on Toris," Alfred said, bounding to Toris' side like an overfriendly dog. "Let the tour begin."

XXX

By the time the tour was over, late evening was upon them. "So, Toris," Alfred said, making him jump, "you up for a little dinner?"

"Oh, yes sir, I mean Alfred, I mean…what would you like sir? I can make almost anything, and even if I don't know it, if you give me a recipe, I can have it ready."

Peter stared at him like he had lost his head. "Is he…did you guys get a servant?"

"Peter!" Arthur hissed. "Manners! I told you in the barn that this man is our guest."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Sorry," he said to Toris, "I forgot."

"It's fine, hones—"

"Uncle told me that you'd be skittish. 'Cause you were beaten at home and treated like a slave. But we won't do that here, so you can relax."

"Discretion boy," Arthur snarled. "I told you not to bring that up in front of him."

"I was just trying to help! You don't have to be a jerk about it. He's hardly talked since he got here, and keeps jumping and cowering away. The least somebody could do around here is promise that he won't be beat."

"That's not how it works, Peter. Good intensions aside, you can't be so flippant about it."

"Sorry Uncle." He looked at Toris, who stood with hands drawn up into his sleeves, and was staring at the ground again with a tremble. "Sorry Toris. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Toris nodded.

"We can make your favorite meal," Peter said, "to make it up to you, if you want."

"That's a great idea Pete," Alfred chorused. "What do you want Toris? We can have anything."

"You, you w-want me to decide?"

"Yep," Alfred smiled, "and the great thing about it is, Arthur, Peter and I like everything, so there are no wrong recipes."

Toris shuddered. _Me choose a meal? No, no, no, please no._

"Uh, you can choose." He looked up at them, "Please."

Alfred smiled, "Sorry buddy, this hardship falls to you. Whatever you want."

Toris blinked back tears. _You can do this,_ Felicja's voice echoed in his head. Shaking almost hard enough to give himself a headache, he tried to think back to what his step-family would eat. At the time, everything appeared wonderful, if only because he had been so hungry.

"Spaghetti," he heard himself whisper. "M-may we have spaghetti?"

Peter jumped up and down. "I love spaghetti! Ooh, let's have wine with it too. And since it is a special occasion, can I have a glass?"

"No," Arthur said. "You're not yet sixteen." Peter's face fell. "But you may have a sip of mine.

"Yay!"

Alfred clapped Toris on the back. "Great choice Toris! We all love spaghetti. It's one of our favorites. You did good."

Toris let out a hysterical chuckle. "Thank, thank, thank, thank—"

"I got it buddy. "

Toris continued to choke on the word. "Hey," Alfred said, "You did good. You're okay. Now, how about we all head down to the kitchen, and make it _together_. The Princess says you're a fantastic cook, so we want your help. Pete, show Toris to the kitchen."

"Surely you remember the way," the boy said, grabbing Toris' hand. "Our house isn't too big, although maybe for a newcomer it's a little confusing. I wouldn't know, cause Mum and I have been visiting here since I was a baby."

Once they were out of earshot, Alfred turned to Arthur. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Arthur hummed in agreement.

Alfred's voice turned hard, "Those people sure messed him up."

"He'll recover. Give him time. You dealt with him well just then. I think you especially will be good for him."

Alfred smiled, "He's a good guy. Really cute and shy, he's like a little brother. I've always wanted a little brother."

"Have you met Peter? He's the equivalent of five little brothers."

"Yeah, but I have to fight your influence. I wanted to fill wineskins up with water and throw them at some snotty visitors a few weeks ago, but Peter stopped me. He sounded exactly like you when he said that 'it's not proper."'

Arthur laughed. "Good lad then. At least some of my lessons stick. But don't ask Toris to join in your shenanigans. You'd cause a panic attack."

"Geeze, like I'd do that to my little brother. Nope, I'll protect Toris well."

"Hurry up!" Peter hollered from the kitchen. "We're starving here, and you two grannies are taking forever."

Arthur sighed. "Yes, at times the lesson sticks, but then he goes and acts like you."

Alfred beamed, "You're welcome!"

The two men made their way to the kitchen. Peter was rummaging around trying to find pots and pans, while Toris was nervously hovering over him, asking the boy on a loop if he was positive Toris couldn't help.

"Have you got everything out yet Peter?"

As expected, Toris jumped, spinning around so he could see them. "Peter, he wanted, he was just trying, I would have but I don't, it's all very confusing…not like at Master's. I'll do better tomorrow. I'm sorry." As he spoke, his voice cracked, and he was almost hyperventilating.

"Hey, it's fine, we're glad you waited for us. This way we can show you where everything is," Alfred grabbed a pan from Peter. "Thanks Pete."

As they worked, Alfred filled Toris in on his whole past. "Arthur and I grew up together, our mothers were great friends. He's a few years older than me, but acts like it's centuries. We got to do a lot of our work as pages and squires together"

"That's very nice," Toris said, working at pressing the tomatoes.

"It was," Alfred said, waving his knife around in joy. All those in the kitchen, gave him a wide berth. "He finished before me, and already a house. When I passed my training, he let me move in. Saved me money, and we both pitch in with chores. Poor Arty though," he gave a dramatic sigh. "I don't know what he'll do. I'm about to move out."

"I'm elated," Arthur stated dryly.

Alfred stuck out his tongue.

"You're moving out sir—I mean Alfred?"

"Yep! In about six months, I'm getting married!"

"Oh, c-congratulations. That's wonderful"

"Thanks! Her name's Josephina. She's not from Erebus, but from across the ocean to the east. She and her brother Carlos –the man hates me- moved here, after their parents died. Josie says is much colder here. I promised that for our honeymoon, we would visit her home."

"That sounds very nice," Toris said honestly.

"But Arty is already married."

"Y-you are?"

Arthur snorted. "Toris, you'll soon learn Alfred's full of jokes. I'm not married."

"Oh, but he is," Alfred insisted. He looked very earnest for a moment before grinning. "Arthur is married to his country!"

Poor Arthur rolled his eyes while his cousin and nephew laughed at him. Toris smiled, the happiness infectious.

Once the sauce had been made, and the noodles cooked, Peter set the table, Toris trailing behind him, handing him plates and silverware, a job he was given only after pleading to help.

"Hey Toris," Peter said, "we're missing a plate."

Toris paled. "W-we are?"

"Yeah, there's only three, but we need four."

Toris had a suspicion of who the fourth plate was for, and his stomach fluttered in nervousness and happiness.

"You want me to eat with you? At the table?"

"Where else would you eat?"

"I'll go grab another plate…as long as you are sure?"

"Positive!"

Toris practically leapt to the cabinet. He didn't think Peter was tricking him, the boy was kind. As soon as Toris and Peter put the last plate on the table, Alfred and Arthur appeared carrying the noodles and sauce.

Everyone sat down, and Arthur led them in a brief prayer. He had hardly finished saying "Amen" before Alfred said. "All right everybody, let's eat. Toris, I can't wait to see what you think!"

Once again, Toris could feel the panic rising. Was he expected to serve everyone food? That question was answered as everyone piled spaghetti on their own plate. He wondered how much he should take. A memory he hadn't thought of in ages, crept through the cobwebs of his mind. A long time ago, Ivan had let Toris sit at the table, even made him a plate. But then he forbade Toris to eat. During the entire dinner, Toris sat there, plate in front of him, unable to eat, while his step-brothers told him how wonderful everything tasted. The night ended with the usual chores, and Toris went to bed without dinner.

"Toris," Alfred's voice broke through the past. He handed Toris a spoon. "Grab as much as you want."

With a shaking hand, Toris took the spoon, putting a scoop of spaghetti on his plate. Alfred laughed at him. "You don't have to be so polite Toris, you can have more." Alfred proceeded to heap pasta on Toris' plate. "You're too skinny, kiddo. We need to fatten you up."

"T-thank you Alfred."

Alfred leaned back in his seat watching expectantly with a smile. "Go on, I want to see how you like it."

Cautiously, Toris twirled a bit of pasta on to the fork and took a bite. It was hot, and well-seasoned. Toris licked his lips. There was so much on his plate, and it was all for him. He wanted to cry for joy, but controlled himself.

"It's very good," he said after taking another bite.

While the little family talked, Toris focused on his food. He was so hungry; he couldn't remember when Ivan fed him last. He worried that Arthur or Alfred or Peter might take it away before he could finish.

Blinded by hunger, Toris shoveled the food in his mouth, not stopping to take a breath.

Arthur looked at him in alarm. "Toris, perhaps—"

"Oh, hush Arty, he's hungry, let him eat."

Arthur watched Toris for a moment longer, concern growing.

"Toris," he commanded, "Stop right now!"

The boy froze, blood draining from his face. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"Alfred, you _idiot,"_ Arthur glared at his cousin. "Are you unable to see that this boy has been starved? Do the visible bones not make it obvious? Did his behavior not make it clear to you that he hasn't eaten in days?"

Toris shrank down. "I'm sorry."

"If you let him eat like a mad-man, brushing it with 'he's just hungry', he'll make himself sick!"

Alfred rounded on Arthur. "I wanted to see him well fed. Yes, Arthur I can see he is starving. And unlike you, I'm going to do something about it. Call me an idiot all you want, but I won't let someone suffer, just to stay _proper."_

The two cousins glared daggers at each other. Alfred turned away before Arthur yielded. "It's not that Alfred, I know you have a good heart. But these things take time. You can't save him overnight. Start small, and stay kind and progress will happen. Toris needs to take food slowly, small bits at a time. Too much would make him sick, would kill him even. He can't eat blindly, but must have portion control until he is healthy again."

The two men looked at Toris. His head was bowed, and he was shaking like he did before Ivan. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered over and over.

Alfred stood and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's my fault, buddy, I didn't think. It's all me, you're not in trouble, promise."

Toris looked up at him, face pale and eyes big. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"I, I don't feel so good," he said, swallowing hard. "My stomach hurts."

"Yeah," Alfred said sheepishly. "That's my fault. I let you eat too much too fast." He looked at Toris' tired eyes. "I know its early, but let's get you to bed. Would you like that?"

"B-but you don't have an attic."

"Oh Toris—"

"Please don't make me sleep in the barn, please!" He swallowed again, face white as a sheet as he clutched his stomach. "I won't get sick, promise, but please don't put me in the barn."

Peter sat gaping, fork half-way to his mouth.

"Heavens child," Arthur tried to calm him, "why would we put you in the barn? No, you'll sleep in Alfred's room. He'll move in with me."

Toris opened his mouth to protest but Alfred beat him to it. "It's fine Toris, honest. I suggested it." He grabbed the other's arm. "Come on."

Confused by the kindness, Toris allowed himself to be led to Alfred's room. He was given one of Alfred's night shirts. Alfred waited until Toris climbed into bed, before blowing out the candle. "Good night Toris. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Alfred." The door closed, and Toris was left in a soft bed. He lay completely still for a moment, unsure if this kindness was true. When several moments passed and no one returned, Toris relaxed. The sheets were silky, and he had lots of blankets to keep away the cold. He nestled into the soft sheets and plump pillows, and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

All was quiet when Toris screamed. The cry barely faded before Arthur and Alfred appeared in his room. The blades of the swords gleamed in the moonlight. Alfred looked around widely, Arthur guarding his back. Instead of an intruder, it was only Toris, cowering against his headboard. He let out another heart-wrenching shriek. Alfred dropped his sword, and jumped on the bed, pulling Toris against his chest. "Shh," he soothed. "You're okay."

A wide-eyed Peter appeared in the doorway. "I-is Toris okay?" he whimpered. Arthur placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Alfred's got him. You need to go back to bed."

Toris sobbed, and Peter buried his face in Arthur's shirt. His uncle sighed. "I'll make you a glass of warm milk, come on."

Alfred rocked Toris, shushing him. "Arty, on your way up, will you bring Toris some?"

Arthur nodded and ushered Peter out.

Toris wailed again, and his fingers tightened in Alfred's shirt. "Toris!" Alfred said, giving him a little shake, "you're dreaming. You need to wake up." Another sob, "No," Toris whimpered. "No, no, no, no!" He struggled against Alfred's grip. The knight shook him harder. "It's me. Alfred. You're safe."

Toris opened his eyes. "A-Alfred," he croaked. Alfred kissed his head. "There, there. It's just me."

Toris sniffled. "Where's Master?"

"Gone. You sent Ivan away, remember? You're a free man."

Toris' eyes darted around the room.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I didn't mean to –Master—I'm sorry."

Alfred pulled him into a tighter hug. "Hush, it's okay. Everything's okay."

"Master, I'm sorry." Toris whimpered, frantic. He turned his large pleading eyes onto Alfred. "Please," he begged, "please tell Master, I'm sorry. Please."

Alfred forced Toris' head against his chest. "It's okay Toris. You're safe now. You don't have to apologize to Ivan. You're a free man."

Toris cried harder, fist tangled in Alfred's shirt. Arthur brought in a warm glass of milk. Alfred nodded his thanks, stroking Toris' hair. When his cries were but a sniffle now and then, Toris allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the constant thud of Alfred's heartbeat.

XXX

Bright sunlight woke Toris. He blinked, eyes adjusting. Then the panic started. _Sunlight?_

 _How long did I sleep? Master is going to_ kill _me. Come on Toris, what's gotten into you?_ Toris tried to sit up, but someone moaned, and an arm tightened around him. He was not alone. The boy peeked at the body beside him. Tuffs of blond hair were sticking up. Alfred lay beside him, drooling on the pillow. The ache in his stomach subside.

The memories of the past day and his nightmare came flooding back. Toris lay very still, hoping not to wake Alfred. A soft snore assured him that wouldn't be a problem.

It was strange, to be comforted after a nightmare, and even stranger was that Toris was, in fact, comforted. A near-stranger held him, yet Toris didn't care. As long as Alfred slept, he felt warm and safe. He snuggled into the soft covers and closed his eyes.

But the anxious feeling wouldn't go away. He still felt like he should be doing _something._ Unable to fall back asleep, Toris wiggled away from Alfred, inch by inch. After each movement, Toris paused to see if Alfred awoke. Alfred snored on.

Once free, Toris slipped into the clothes Nikolai gave him and snuck outside.

The dew felt nice on his bare-feet as Toris hurried to the barn. A few of the horses snorted when the saw him. Toris stopped to stroke each velvet nose, slowly making his way to a corner, where Raivis slept, covered in hay and protected by a tiny, rabbit-sized fence.

"Good morning, Raivis." He stepped over the fence and sat down. Raivis poked his head from the straw. Seeing Toris, he hopped over and curled up in his lap.

"Aww, you're still sleepy." Raivis yawned, letting Toris scratch his ears.

"Do you like it here? You have a nice warm bed, and they made you a little home for the night so you can stay safe. Guess what?

I have those things too!

Everyone's so kind to me. I don't think it's a trick, do you?"

Raivis nuzzled his hand. Toris laughed. "You think everyone is nice, silly bunny. I do like them, though. I dreamed of Master last night and woke everybody up. But," Toris chewed his lip, "but no one was mad. Alfred actually held me like Papa or Mama used to.

I think this will be a good thing." He rubbed Raivis' head. "I'm glad they are nice to you. Have you seen Eduard? Is he doing okay?"

Raivis didn't seem worried, so Toris took that as a good sign.

The screech of a door made him turn around. "Morning," Alfred said with a jaw-cracking yawn. His hair still stuck up. He smiled at Toris. "How'd you sleep? Nightmares aside, of course."

"Fine sir, thank you. I'm sorry I woke everyone." Toris twisted his fingers together. "Very sorry sir."

"Don't apologize buddy, it's not your fault."

Toris didn't seem convinced. He pulled his legs to his chest, watching Alfred from behind scabbed knees.

"Still shy, huh. How's the rabbit?"

"Raivis is doing good. He likes to hop around during the day. May I let him out, please?"

"Sure! And he's going to come back tonight?" Toris nodded.

"He's a smart little animal. That's cool. Well, buddy, how do you feel about breakfast?"

Toris nodded again and was rewarded with a smile.

"I'm hungry too. I'm going to go get dressed, and I'll meet you in the dining room in five minutes. Sound good?"

"Yes sir."

"Alfred, remember?"

Toris hesitated. Alfred thought he wouldn't respond and headed to the door, but Toris surprised him. "Yes, Alfred."

XXX

Arthur was already in the dining room with breakfast made, tea poured, and list in hand.

"Good morning, you two. Sit down. Toris, did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful. I hope you are wide-awake, my boy, we have a lot to discuss."

Alfred sunk into his chair, groaning. "Shh. Not until I've had my coffee." Blindly, he fumbled for his cup. He took a deep gulp, only to spit it back out. "Arty, what the heck is this?"

"Tea," Arthur said, unamused.

"Where's my coffee?"

"You drank it all yesterday. Toris go ahead and sit down. I've cut up some fruit for you. If you finish that and are still hungry, you may try a piece of toast."

Toris took his seat, looking at the bright bowl of fruit in front of him. Not a single piece was browning, and it all seemed to be clean. So as not to upset his hosts, he ate with control. It tasted good, and he savored every bite.

"Now," Arthur said, glancing at his list. "Our most pressing order of business is to go into town to purchase clothes for Toris."

"And me some coffee," Alfred said, his mouth full of toast.

Arthur scowled. "Really?"

"Oops. I humbly apologize and beg your forgiveness. It truly was not my intent to interrupt the great Sir Kirkland. And to think I spoke with my mouth full!" He turned to Toris. "My Lord Arthur hates when good manners aren't utilized." He looked back at Arthur, "Pray, continue, my lord."

Arthur glared a moment longer. Alfred slurped his tea; loudly.

" _Idiot,"_ Arthur hiss. He brushed non-existent crumbs from his shirt and made a great show of ignoring Alfred. "Toris, after breakfast, we all will go into town and take you to the tailor. There, we'll get you everything you need, clothes-wise. Is there anything else you would like to have, within reason of course, that we can find in town?"

"No, sir." Toris swallowed the last of his fruit. He wanted to licked the bowl, as custom, but stopped himself. This were people around. "My breakfast was very good. Thank you, Mr. Arthur." Best put forth his best manners, especially if Arthur liked them. Toris had already eaten two meals in as many days. He was living in paradise. If Arthur liked him, then Toris could probably count on steady food.

"You still hungry buddy?"

Toris shook his head. He was full, even from a small amount of fruit; Nikolai and Dimitry would probably laugh at him.

"Toris," Alfred looked at him seriously. "If you get hungry before lunch, say something. You and I can grab a snack. There's a lot of food in town that I bet you haven't tried."

Arthur berated Alfred for such a statement, but Toris didn't mind.

"There is. Nikolai and Dimitry would sometimes get candied dates, and I always wanted to try one, but they only ever let me have a few pieces of caramel. Sometimes. If they thought I was good." Toris' nose scrunched. "I don't like caramel," he said softly.

"Then I'll buy you a whole bag of candied dates. Just for yourself."

"Really? All for me? Thank you. Y-you don't have too. And, you can have some too!"

"Toris," Arthur said, tapping his list, "I have no intention of embarrassing you by asking this –"

"Great way to start a question, Arthur."

" _However,_ I heard you mention you didn't know how to read or write. Is that correct?"

Toris flushed and focused on the table, tracing patterns with his finger.

"Toris?"

Toris flinched, thinking it was a reprimand. "I can." He shifted in his seat. "But not very well. I'm sorry."

"I thought so. You have nothing to be ashamed of my boy. I only bring it up because if you'd like, I'll teach you."

Toris raised his head. "Really?

"Really."

"Even though I stutter?" His hopefulness hurt.

"It won't be a problem."

"But, M-master, he says—"

"Your Master, _Ivan,_ is wrong. Your stuttering won't affect your reading, though it might make it slow. However, I've heard you talk to the Princess without stuttering once. I daresay, we can train it out of you. So, you would like me to teach you?"

Toris' eyes glittered. "Yes, yes, yes! Please? That's the nicest thing—Thank you so much, Mr. Arthur. Thank you."

XXX

Toris insisted on cleaning up after breakfast, and much to Alfred's aggravation, Arthur let him.

"He'll think he's our slave!"

"No, Alfred," his cousin said, sitting on the bed to wrestle on his boots. "He needs something to do. You see how it upsets him to do nothing. I merely gave him a chore, it's nothing I wouldn't ask Peter to do. If fact, I think we'll make it a regular thing. Toris will clean up after breakfast, Peter after lunch, and all of us after dinner."

"But it's not right! Think about what it will do to him!"

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "The boy begged to be allowed clean our entire house. Alfred, you think about what _not_ having chores to will do to him. If he wasn't working, what do you think he'd be doing?" Arthur answered his own question, "He'd be thinking himself into a panic attack. This is no different than a parent giving a child a chore to teach them responsibility. It's only the dishes. This is good for him."

Alfred pursed his lips. "Fine," he huffed.

"Thank you!" Arthur said, rolling his eyes to the heavens. He shoved his other foot into his boot. "Peter, are you ready?"

Peter came flying into their room. "I'm ready, Uncle. It's been ages since I went into town." Toris appeared a moment later. "I've got everything clean, sir."

"Just in time buddy, we just finished getting ready.

Are you all set?"

"Yes Alfred. Thank you for taking me to town. I am very excited to go with you."

"We're going to have a blast. Go put on your shoes and meet us in the stable."

"A-Alfred?" Toris' voice was small and hesitant. "It's warm outside. I, I, don't need s-s-shoes today."

Toris squirmed in the following silence. I've _said the wrong thing, again. Alfred looks disappointed._ _This isn't how normal men behave. Come on Toris!_

His face flushed. "I-I'll put on shoes," he stammered and fled to his room.

"Damn those Braginskys," he heard Alfred snarl.

Toris grabbed his old shoes, shoved his feet in them and was back downstairs in less than three minutes.

The little family trekked out to the barn, where they saddled up horses. Peter rode his own pony while Toris sat behind Alfred, clinging to him with a death grip.

"You sure you don't want to steer? Or ride your own horse?"

Toris shook his head frantically.

"Why not?"

"Don't know how," Toris muttered glumly.

"Well then that will just go on our 'Things to teach Toris List.'" The horse trotted, and Toris squeaked, cling to Alfred tighter.

Alfred let out a small "uff."

On the ride into town, Toris saw it through new eyes. There was a steady hum of chatter, and he could hear children laughing. The bread smelled wonderful. The merchants were shouting, arguing with each other or promoting their items. Alfred turned around and grinned. He patted a purse full of coins. "We can get anything you want. Who cares what Arthur says?"

Toris smiled. "I'd like some bread, a-and maybe dates, if it's okay."

"Definitely to both."

"M-maybe we can look around too?" The excitement of having a little bit of money to buy things for himself was intoxicating. The market was alive in ways he was never allowed to notice before, and Toris wanted to explore all of it.

Arthur led them to a store-front, where they dismounted the horses and tied them to a post.

"Lili!" Peter shouted, waving wildly to a young girl across the road. She waved back. "Can I go walk around with Lili? Please, Uncle, please, please, please? I don't want to look at clothes. It's so boring. No offense Toris."

"It's 'may I,'" Arthur said, rubbing his temples, "' May I' not 'can I.'"

"Okay, _may_ I please go with Lili? Her brother won't mind. _Please?_ "

"Fine! But stay in the market center, don't go into the woods, don't talk to strangers, don't pet any strange dogs without their owner's permission, make sure her brother knows where you are at all times, and come back here every hour."

"Okay!"

Arthur caught Peter's collar before the boy could run. "Check in every hour. I happen to know that the church bells can be heard from all over this town. There is no excuse."

"Yes Uncle. May I go now? Please?"

"Be off with you."

"Yay!" Peter tore off, ignoring his uncle's cry of 'act like a gentleman.' Arthur shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother," he mumbled, mainly to himself. "Anyway, come along Toris." He held open the door, and Toris followed Alfred inside.

Racks and racks of multi-colored fabric greeted them.

A long table was pushed in the back the room, piled high with half-made skirts, torn shifts, and needles and tread everywhere. Shirts and vests of different designs were scattered about the store, placed on a sewing mannequin.

A fat woman came bustling out, hair covered her wimple. "Good afternoon, sirs."

"Good afternoon, Madame. We have come to buy clothes for my friend here." Arthur pushed Toris forward.

The seamstresses eyed Toris critically.

"Obviously," she said. "Come here, child."

Toris looked at Alfred from permission. "Go on Toris," Alfred said. Toris crept towards the woman.

She gripped him by the arm and pulled him onto a pedestal. She circled around him, occasionally touching him. "You're not very large, but no worries. You will grow fatter. You'll get a nice wife one day, and she'll feed you well."

Toris blushed a fierce pink.

From a pocket of her dress, she pulled out a tape measure. "Stand up straight now."

Immediately, Toris did.

"And who might you be? You haven't visited my shop before, I remember everyone who comes through those doors," the seamstress asked.

"T-Toris, ma'am."

"And I am Martha."

Martha scribbled on a piece of paper. "Alright, I have your size. What are you looking for?"

"M-m-ma'am?"

"How do you want your clothes? What color? What fabric? What cut do you want?"

"I, I don't know." He shot Alfred a pleading glance.

"Martha," Alfred stepped up, "give him what you think will fit best."

Martha's eyes glowed. "You would look excellent in green. And brown. Earthy colors, I think. Yes, that would be good. I'll go get my supplies. How much are you looking to spend?" she asked Toris.

"Spend?"

. "You have to pay. I won't do all this for free."

Toris bit his lip. "I don't have any money… Ivan, he always said… How could I get money….I, I didn't have anything to buy…I—"

"Don't worry about it, buddy. Felicja had it all arranged. You have a little money, because of…you know..."

Toris didn't know what to say; or feel.

In just a few minutes, Martha returned, laden with fabric. "Here," she handed him a shirt. "Try this on, I think it will look well on you."

Toris clutched the shirt. "Do I have to take my shirt off?"

"Yes," Martha told him, mouth full of pins.

Toris' belly burned, he could feel the word on his stomach. "I, um," he looked at Alfred again. _Help,_ he mouthed.

"Martha, could he change in the back? He's a little shy."

The woman sighed. "Okay. But you don't have anything I haven't seen before," she called as Toris scrambled behind the curtain.

They spent several hours in the shop. Martha fawned over Toris, calling him sweet, and fussing over how skinny he was. Toris soaked it up, his shy smiles flashing often.

There were a few shirts and trousers pre-made that Toris could fit, so they were bought. The rest were being designed and would be picked up later. Toris refused to let anyone carry his purchases, clutching them to his chest, smiling widely.

Now you just need a pair of shoes and you're set," Alfred told him.

Toris wiggled. "Really, shoes too? With no holes?"

"No holes."

"Um, Alfred, is it possible, do they make shoes that don't give you blisters? I'd really like a pair of those, if they have them. Please?"

Alfred's face darkened. He took several deep breaths through his nose. Toris held his packages tighter, feet shifting the dirt. It was on the tip of his tongue to say sorry, but he didn't want to upset Alfred further.

"Toris," Alfred said in a strained voice, "of course, you can have shoes that fit." He smiled, but his eyes were watery. Toris frowned. "Are, are you okay, Mr. Alfred?"

"Yeah, buddy, don't worry about it. Now, let's go get you those shoes. And then, …sweets! "

XXX

Toris bit his lip, trying to gage Arthur's mood. The man had asked him to read aloud. "I just want to see where you are. Once I know that I'll develop personalized lessons for you," Arthur had said.

But now Toris finished and sat waiting for the verdict. While he read, Arthur hadn't said a word, even when Toris floundered over a word, and looked at him for assistance.

"Well Toris," he said, and Toris flinched. "That was impressive. You did much better than I expected. Good job."

Toris tilted his head. W-what? I, I don't understand." His voice was tiny.

"I said you did quite well, my boy. With a little practice, you'll be reading like a scholar."

Toris flushed and bowed his head. He could hardly manage to stammer, "thank you."

"We will start with some of Peter's old trainers. He has several levels. I think we will start at level one, to improve your confidence. You will read a chapter to me every evening. Then, I'll want you to explain what it is about. This way, I can help you with words you don't yet know, and I can make sure you understand what you are reading. Once we get mid-series, part of your reading will be on your own. You will write down the words you don't know, and a summary of the chapter. That will help your writing too. It shall be slow and hard, but you'll get there."

"Thank you, Mr. Arthur. Thank you so much. Anything I can do to repay you…I'll do anything. Thank you so much." Toris jiggled in his chair with the excitement of a child. He beamed at Arthur, worship in his eyes.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes well, you're a good boy and Oh! Toris, don't cry. What on earth is the matter?"

"You, you really think I'm good?"

"Well, of course. It would be hard to describe you as anything _but_ good.

Toris sniffled and flung himself on to Arthur.

He wrapped his skinny arms around the knight. "I haven't been called good in ages!" He looked up into the man's eyes. "You are the nicest person I've ever met."

Arthur patted his head. "Yes, um, thank you?" Peter rushed in at that moment, which was a great relief.

Toris let go of him when the little boy entered.

"Uncle, Alfred says dinner's ready. And Toris, guess what? Princess Felicja's here to see you!"

Toris' face lit up.

"May I go and say hello, sir? Please?"

Arthur brushed himself off, still flustered. "Of course. Yes, go and do that."

Toris was almost out the door. "Wait!"

"Yes sir?"

"Ask her to eat with you."

"You want me to ask her to stay for our dinner?"

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. But phrase the question like you're the one who wants her here, like on a dinner date."

Peter snorted, "Look, Uncle, he's blushing! Aww! Even his ears are red!"

"Yes sir," Toris squeaked and disappeared to greet the Princess.

XXX

Felicja was delighted to be asked to dine with them. She told Toris about her day, hardly allowing the boy to get a word in edge-wise.

"I was on the way here, and I saw a father out practicing the sword with his son, and I thought, Hey! Maybe you two could teach Toris. His father used to be a knight."

"Really?" The two men looked impressed.

"He was one of my father's best: Nojus Laurinaitis."

The was clatter of silverware hitting the plate.

"Your father was Nojus Laurinaitis?"

"The Nojus Laurinaitis?" Alfred echoed.

Toris nodded. "Yes," he said, confused.

Alfred practically leaped from his seat. "You mean to tell me, that you're the Iron Wolf's son?"

"T-the Iron Wolf?"

"Yes. Your father was amazing in battle. He fought with wolf-like strength. And the swords just seemed to glance off him! Your father's a legend! He was the whole reason Arty, and I became knights."

"We cried when we heard of his death," Arthur looked thoughtful. "Everyone was deeply distraught by the Iron Wolf's death."

"I can only imagine how hard it was for you," Alfred said. "You were so young; it was about eleven or so years ago…you must have been…what about four or five? Poor guy, you never got to really know your dad."

Toris blinked. "Four or five? Alfred, I was nine when he died."

"Wait, what? You were nine?"

"Y-yes,"

"So, what you're…" Alfred did a few calculations on his fingers, "You're twenty?!"

"Um, yes, I'm twenty. I-is, is that okay? I'm sorry."

All eyes were on Alfred. "I had no idea. All this time, I've thought you were fourteen or something. Just a kid."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Alfred," he wacked his cousin on the back of the head. "Why would the Princess consider marriage to a fourteen-year-old boy?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Alfred shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Felicja huffed. "Ewww, that's so gross. How could you think I would marry a child?"

"I didn't know!"

Beside her, Toris shook, face hidden by hair.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry. Did I upset you?"

Toris snorted, then covered his mouth, eyes wide. His body shook with muffled laughs.

"Sorry," he gasped, "it's just, kind of funny." He laughed harder, trying to stifle the sound in vain.

Alfred lit up. "Ha-ha! It is funny. And you're laughing! Ha!"

Felicja and Peter joined too, the Princess laughing hard enough to cry. Arthur rolled his eyes at them, smiling affectionately.

Their laughter died down. "Oh gosh," Felicja said breathlessly, "That was funny." She took a few deep breaths. "You guys are too cute."

"Beg your pardon, your highness, but we are not cute."

Arthur snorted. "Oh, really? This entire time, you've been treating Toris like he's your kid brother. I've seen you tease him, and buy him things that honestly the boy doesn't need. You've made a complete fool out of yourself on our way to the market, trying to get him to laugh. And, now you have always been a strangely affectionate person, but you've pushed, hugged, raced, and gave Toris a piggy-back ride…all today."

"That sounds awfully cute to me," Felicja said, smirking at Alfred.

"Are you not supposed to do that," Toris worried. His brows furrowed, his happiness melting into fear.

"Oh, you can," Arthur told him. "It's just things a big brother does to a younger one." He looked at Alfred, "A considerably younger one."

Alfred huffed. "Okay, so I made a small mistake in age."

"You made a five year mistake."

" _But,_ Toris, you enjoyed it, right?"

"Ye—"

"Well then, that's all that matters. Toris needs an older brother, and I'm here to fit the description. In _all_ things.

Felicja smiled at him. "Good." She dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "But it's still cute.

'Oh, Toris, I want to tell you before I forget. In the next few weeks, you and I can work on selling your house. It's still in good shape after all these years, it's probably worth quite a lot. "

"Sell Mama and Papa's house?"

"Well you could live there, I guess. I just thought it might hold too many bad memories."

Toris nibbled his lip. "I don't know," he stammered.

"Then tomorrow," Arthur said, "either Alfred or I will take you over. You can decide how you feel, and we will go from there."

Toris still looked worried but accepted the offer.

Felicja stayed for dessert and afterword she and Toris went for a walk.

"I see you bought new clothes. I like them, they look good on you."

"Thank you. Alfred told me…. he said that you gave me the money?

"Yeah," she waved him off, "I could have given you more, as compensation for what the Braginskys did to you, but that would have been too hard since you refused to make it public. But don't worry about it. We have so much, it was practically nothing.

She continued to chatter, but Toris stayed silent, lost in thought.

Before leaving, Felicja tried to kiss him, but Toris adverted his face at the last second, and she kissed his cheek, not his lips.

She flushed, embarrassed, but Toris didn't look at her.

"Well, I guess I should go," she muttered.

"Thank you for coming to see me." Toris' stomach churned, and he stared at his feet.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure."

Toris squirmed. "Please," he whispered.

"Yeah, I'll come."

"I'd like that," Toris told the dirt.

"Bye Toris."

"Goodbye, Felicja."

While she rode away, Toris went back to the house and helped with the dishes. His stomach still hurt. Despite attempts to talk to him, he said little. When the dishes were put away, Arthur sent Toris and Peter off to bed.

Having a brand-new nightshirt made him happy, but he couldn't shake the miserable feeling. _I can't even buy my own clothes, Felicja has to do that. Felicja does everything for me._ He could feel tears coming. He tried to blink them away. _Worthless Toris Laurinaitis,_ he thought. The carvings on his stomach hurt. _Useless, worthless, worthless._

He crawled into bed and buried his face in the pillow.

Later that night, Alfred woke to use the bathroom. As he crept back to his room, he heard whimpers from Toris' room. He popped his head in to see Toris trapped in another nightmare.

"Buddy," he whispered. Alfred climbed into Toris' bed, rubbing circles on the boy's back until they both fell asleep.

XXX

Toris spent the morning studying with Arthur. It was exhausting. Arthur made him sound out each word, repeat it several time, correctly, and then write it down. It was slow work, and often Toris was near tears as he struggled to get a word out around his stutter. Arthur was patient,

"Take your time my boy," he said, taking a slip of his tea.

"S-s-s-s-s," Toris swallowed. "S-s-s-sa, S-Sam," a few tears welled in his eyes. He was angry with himself, and was humiliated. What must Arthur think of him?

"Keep going," Arthur urged, ignoring Toris' tears.

"S-s-s-s-s-Sam, Sam, Samantha open her door, door." He looked at Arthur, cringing knowing a stinging rebuke about his less than stellar intelligence was coming.

"Any words you don't know?" Arthur asked.

Toris shook his head.

"Then continue, you're doing well. Would you like a glass of juice first?"

Apple juice was Toris' new favorite drink, and he sipped at it, watching Arthur. "Now, start again. Remember to take your time, and it is okay if you stutter. I don't care how long it takes you to say one word, just as long as you attempt it. You're doing just fine."

By the end of the lesson, Toris' head hurt, but he felt so proud.

XXX

After lunch, Alfred and Toris rode to his old house. When the road cleared, and the house loomed in front of them, Toris' mouth dried.

"You okay buddy?"

He had to swallow several times before he could answer. "Yes Alfred."

"Do you still want to go?"

Toris chewed on his lip. "I guess so."

Alfred started up the stairs, but Toris didn't follow.

"Um, Alfred? I'll meet you inside. I'm not allowed to go through the front door."

Toris darted around the side before Alfred could respond.

It was strange not to hear the animals braying. Ivan probably sold them. He let himself in the kitchen door. Everything looked eerily the same as he'd left them.

"Toris!" A voice rang from upstairs. "Come on up. Where are you?"

Toris' blood ran cold. What was he doing here, slacking off chores, and not wearing his dress?

"C-coming M-master!" He bolted up the stairs. _Of course, it was all a dream. Alfred and Arthur aren't real. They're just in my imagination. Nikolai, Dimitry, and Master,_ they're _real._ He scrubbed tears from his eyes. "Sorry Master," he said, staring at the floor.

"Toris?" The confusion was strange, and Toris couldn't help but look up. Ivan's towering figure loomed before him. "Toris, what's wrong?" The words were hard. Ivan wasn't asking after his well-being, he was demanding Toris act right.

"I, I, I thought you left." Toris whimpered, backing away but Ivan advanced. "I, I, I, s-sent you away?"

"No! Of course not. I wouldn't leave you! Especially not here." Ivan was close enough to grab Toris, and he reached out his hand.

"No!" Toris begged, hands flying to protect his face. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Oh, God, Toris, stop, please. It's me, Alfred! You're scaring me, please buddy, look at me."

Toris blinked at Ivan. His face swam, one moment Ivan, the next Alfred, before settling on Alfred.

"Oh," Toris said and bent down to vomit on the floor.

Alfred was by his side in a second, pulling Toris' hair away from his face.

"Sorry," Toris panted.

"Don't worry about it. Want to sit?"

"Please?"

Alfred led him to the couch, but Toris sank to the floor.

"I'm not allowed on the furniture," he explained.

"But this is your house? And they're not even here." He pulled Toris onto the sofa.

"See, nothing bad happened."

Toris nodded, perched stiffly on the edge of the couch, face pale and body tight, ready to jump off at any time.

The two sat in silence.

"I don't want to live here again!" Toris blurted out. He was shaking, a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.

"I keep thinking they'll come at any moment. And every room, I can't help but remember what they," Toris' voice broke, "what they would do to me." He buried his face in his hands.

"I don't have any place to go. I can't stay here, and, and, I can't stay with you because of …money." He looked up at Alfred. "Felicja wants to marry me."

"Most young men would be thrilled."

Toris whimpered. "I know but," he took a deep breath, "I can't offer her anything, Alfred. I can't even do anything! I can't read or write or ride a horse or even make simple decisions. I didn't even have my own pair of clothes until yesterday! And I have to get a job, but I can only be a servant, and a servant could never offer a princess anything." A few tears dripped down his face. Alfred placed his hand on Toris' shoulder. "It'll get better buddy."

"How do you know?"

"Because we have to have hope. Without it, there's no point. And I won't let you be a servant; we'll get you a good job. As for a place to live, stay with Arthur and me for as long as you like. You're family now."

Toris jumped, squeaking as he scrambled off the couch cowering.

"D-did you hear that?"

Hear what?"

Toris looked at him desperately.

"M-may we leave, now? P-please? I don't," he shuddered, "I don't like it here."

Alfred got up and wrapped an arm around Toris. "Okay, buddy."

Toris didn't stop trembling until they were almost to Alfred's house. "Mr. Alfred…d-do you and Mr. Arthur, you two want…I would be happy to be your servant…if you needed one of course!"

"Toris, don't you want to be anything else? You've been a servant for so long, and you weren't treated well. You might find it brings back bad memories. You might have another panic attack, like at the house. Listen, we will sell your house first and then get you a job. You have hidden talents. Don't you worry, everything will work out."

"Yes sir."

Alfred sighed. He knew Toris was unhappy with the answer. Knowing Toris was upset, Alfred told him stories about when he and Arthur were boys. Toris was delighted. By the time they had walked into the house, Toris wore his shy smile again.

"Well, what did you decide?" Arthur asked them, putting food out for dinner. Alfred nudged Toris. _Go on,_ he mouthed.

"I would like to sell it. If that's okay?"

"A wise choice, my boy. By the way, the Princess sent you a note." Arthur handed it to him.

The little note read:

 _Toris,_

 _Meet me at our spot. 8:00 tonight._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Felicja._

14


	21. Chapter 21

**10/28/19**

 **Hello Readers, I have some exciting news; the next chapter, Chapter 22, will be the final Chapter of Cinderella. Can you believe it's almost finished?**

 **Just so you know, I have gone back and replaced each chapter up until this one. There were several grammatical errors and inconsistencies in names. It was really bothering me, and I wanted it fixed. Besides the corrections, the chapters are fairly the same, which just a few minor tweaks for believability and story-telling, although none of these have changed the story; only a few words were changed/added/taken away. The only chapter I suggest you reread is Chapter 7, as that has had a lot added to it. Those of you who do reread any other chapters, I hope the mistakes are mostly gone and that it is a much better read.**

 **Now, thank you all so much for reading, and please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 _She wants to see me again. She wants to see me again._ Toris felt both happy and terrified. If she wanted to see him again, even after last time's disaster, then she wasn't mad. _Or_ , another part of his mind scorned, _maybe this is so she can end officially end the friendship_. Afterall, Toris had upset her and refused to tell her why he was so sullen. He picked at his food.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yes sir, I mean Alfred. I'll eat more; I'm sorry. It's delicious, Mr. Arthur, thank you." He shoved a bite of chicken in his mouth. It was burnt, had so much pepper, it made his nose burn.

Arthur smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Toris. It's good to know someone around here has good tastes."

Next to him, Peter was gaging, a slightly chewed piece of chicken on his plate. "Manners!" Arthur his at his nephew.

"But Uncle," Peter whined. "I don't like it! It's all burnt and stuff. And the green beans are mushy."

"He's not wrong, Arty."

"Well if you two don't like it, then go find else. Toris and I will stay and enjoy a lovely meal."

"It's good, Mr. Arthur," Toris said again, and took another bite. It took several swallows to force the food down. He was thankful for the glass of water next to his plate. Ivan might not have fed him often, but he had certainly never made Toris eat something quite so nasty.

"Alright, Peter, let's you and me head to the kitchen. I think we still have a few pieces of cake leftover from your birthday."

"Yes!" Peter punched the air and hopped out of his seat. "Hurry up!" he called, racing to the kitchen.

Arthur glowered. "You can't eat cake for dinner."

"Well we can't eat this."

"Alfred!"

"What? Arty, you know you're no cook, right? This stuff, I don't even think a starving dog would eat it."

"Toris seems to enjoy it."

Alfred looked at Toris, who covered his discomfort by taking a long gulp of water.

"Toris is too kind for his own good. Look how little he's eaten. Come on, Toris, be honest; it's disgusting, isn't it?"

Toris' eyes grew wide. Why would Alfred ask him something like that?

"N-no, sir, it's fine. I-I don't mind. I'm very grateful."

Alfred smirked at him. "Then I guess I'll leave you two here to enjoy your _delicious_ meal. Peter and I will make do with the cake." He ruffled Toris' hair. "Enjoy, buddy. I'd save you a piece, but you'll probably be too full, huh?" he teased, watching Toris deflate.

"Yes, Alfred."

Arthur sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. "Oh, leave him be, Alfred. Toris, it's fine. Go eat some cake, I know it's awful. You don't have to pretend anymore, though it was appreciated"

"M-Mr. Arthur,"

"Toris, buddy, he just gave you a free out. Last time Peter and I tried to suck it up, we all got food poisoning."

Arthur covered his face in his hands. "I do try! I followed the recipe and everything. I don't know why everyone always thinks it's so horrid."

Seeing his cousin's distress, Alfred lost his jovial attitude. "Oh, Arty, it's okay. Cook, shmook. So, what if you can't make a decent meal? You're great at other things."

Peter came running out of the kitchen. "The cake, it's all gone," he wailed.

It seems your cousin had a midnight snack?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes, I get hungry at night."

"Now, what are we going to eat?"

"I guess I could make us something…" Alfred suggested. Peter poutred "But, you're not much better than Uncle."

Alfred frowned. 'That's not true."

"You did learn from me. If I'm bad, then you can't be much better."

The three bickered gently for a few moments, never reaching a decision on who should cook.

"E-excuse me?" Toris said. The three looked at him. "If you would like, I-I-I can cook for you. I don't mind," he said hastily before Alfred could interject. "I'm not, not, not a bad cook. I made all the food at home, and…t-th-they never complained. A-and I do l-like to cook."

"What would you make?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Whatever you want."

"I want mushroom soup."

Toris grinned. "I can m-ma, do that. It's easy." He stood up from his chair and started gathering the plates. "I'll have it ready in an hour." He looked at Alfred, who was still dressed from their outing to Toris' old house. "If, if you want, you can get cleaned up for dinner. If you want."

"You sure you don't want help, buddy?"

"I'm sure, Alfred."

"You're not our servant."

Toris blushed. "I know Alfred," his voice was low. "B-but you need to eat, and I want to help. Please? If that's okay."

"Yes." Peter answered. "You can't be any worse than these two."

"O-okay. Then, it's s-s-settled. I'll s-see you in an hour."

XXX

The sound of water boiling, the smell of vegetables, and just being able to work in the kitchen again was a blessing. Toris had forgotten how soothing cooking could be, especially with the added bonus that he knew he wouldn't be beat. He worked diligently. Once the soup was started, he had enough time to bake an apple cake for Peter. At the end of the hour, both were ready and were sitting on the table. Toris went into the living room, where Peter and Alfred sprawled on the floor, playing cares. Arthur sat on the couch reading.

"Dinner is ready," he told them shyly. They followed him to the table, making sure to 'ooh,' and 'ahh' over how nice everything smelled.

"You made cake!" Peter clapped.

"Y-yes, I hope you like apple." He squirmed in his seat, waiting for them to try it.

"Toris," Alfred praised, mouth full, "this is so good."

"Really?"

Three affirmations were quickly given.

"You should open a restaurant," Peter said, slurping his soup. Toris laughed. "Thank you."

"That's a great idea!" Alfred shouted.

"W-what is?"

"Toris, you could open your own restaurant or bakery or something."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that."

Alfred scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Why couldn't you? You could buy one of those taverns in the town, the ones that have living spaces above them, and then open a restaurant. You'd have three loyal customers, and more in no time."

Toris spluttered, face as red as a beet, but he couldn't help but like the idea. "Maybe," he told Alfred.

XXX

Toris tried to help with the dishes, but Arthur shooed him away. "Peter and I will do it. If you don't want to be late for your meeting with the princess, you and Alfred had better leave now."

Alfred led him out on the stable. "Alrighty. You ready for a crash course in riding?"

Toris gulped.

Alfred ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be here, and we can take it step by step."

He dragged Toris to the tack room, and shoved a saddle in his arms. Toris staggered under the weight, and then dutifully followed Alfred out. "You'll ride Peter's horse, Sovereignty _._ She's a cute little thing; well little for a horse; only about 14 hands. He named her Sovereignty, because at that time, he and Arthur got in a huge fight, and this was Peter's way of claiming 'sovereignty' from Arthur." Alfred, holding his own saddle, managed to open Sovereignty's stall. The mere perked up, watching the two men. "In you go," Alfred gave Toris a nudge. Toris eyed the horse.

"Talk to her buddy."

"Hi Sovereignty," Toris squeaked. "I'm going to ride you today. I hope that's okay." She swished her tail, and went back to munching on her hay.

"Go ahead and put the saddle on her back. Okay, that's good, now, move it up a little so it's behind her shoulders. Perfect. I'm going to saddle Nantucket. Try and buckle her girth, will you? It's just like buckling a belt, and I'll check it when I'm done. Sounds good? Remember to talk to her, and pet her."

Toris did as he was told. Not sure what to say, he mumbled complements about how pretty her mane was. She twitched her ears, and then gently butted Toris with her head. Toris reached out his hand to stroke her velvety nose. "You're so soft," he told her.

Alfred finished with Nantucket, and then came and helped Toris put on the bridle.

Since it was his first time, Toris was able to use the mounting block. Toris sat on the animal, frozen. Without Alfred or Felicja in front of him, it was an entirely new experience. Alfred handed him the reigns and position his hands.

"Keep your heels down, and shoulders up."

Toris fixed his position.

"Good job. You can hold onto her mane if you'd like. A good thing about horses is you can pull as hard as you want, and it won't hurt them. I'd bet you'd like that trait, with your hair, huh?"

"Y-yes?" Toris agreed, absolutely petrified.

Alfred gracefully swung up onto his own horse. "Now, just give her a little kick, and we'll be off."

Toris stared with wide eyes. "Won't I hurt her?"

"No, for her, it feels like just a little pressure. I don't think that you, of all people, need to worry about hurting her. You can always ask me, and I promise to tell you if you are."

"Okay." Toris clung to a fistful of hair and gave the horse a small kick. She snorted, and then moved forward, Alfred and his mount walking beside.

"You're doing great, buddy. Don't be too tense; she can sense fear."

"Okay," Toris said again, but he didn't relax. "Is this better?"

Alfred smiled to himself. "Looking good, Toris. You'll be a professional in no time."

"Okay."

Alfred chuckled softly. "So, where is this meeting place?"

"Waterfall."

Alfred chuckled again. "Toris, you're doing fine. Deep breaths, buddy."

Toris did and seemed to relax a bit. About ten minutes in, he was able to give more than one-worded replies.

"Let me know when you want to learn to canter." Alfred crinkled his nose. "Well, I guess you could trot, but we knights don't do that very much. It's too bouncy and jangles the armor.

"I want to canter. Maybe not right now, please, but soon. This is kind of fun."

"How about on the way back?"

"I'd like that. Will you show me what it looks like? I've seen Master do it a few times when he'd go into town alone, but I never got a good look."

"Definitely. Hey, look, I can see the waterfall."

Felicja's horse was tied to a tree, and Toris figured she was in their cave. He bit his lip, wondering how he would have a private conversation with Alfred so close.

"While you two talk, I'm going to go exploring. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, thank you."

They tied their horses next to Felicja's and parted ways.

"Make smart choices!" Alfred called, and Toris flushed.

XXX

Felicja greeted him at the mouth of the cave. Everything was how they had left it, so long ago. "Toris!" Felicja cried happily, throwing herself on him. Her hug pinned his arms to his sides. He wiggled his hand, managing to pat her side in greeting. "Hi, Felicja."

She released him, looking him up and down. "You look good; happier,"

Toris blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Alfred, Arthur and Peter, they're so kind to me," he told her as she led him to the blanket that they had used as a table. And I get to have new clothes and nice shoes. I really like them. Oh! And they think that I should open a restaurant."

Felicja was absolutely ecstatic for him. "Toris, that's great! You'd be such a good cook. Oh, I have so many name ideas!" She bounced up and down. "I can't wait to help you."

"I'd like you're help," Toris replied shyly. "I don't know if I can really do it, though."

"Why not?"

Toris shuffled his foot, drawing patterns in the dirt. "I don't know. I've never done something like that before. I bet I'm not very good at it.

Felicja frowned at him. "I thought I told you not to say things like that." She swatted his bicep and then wrapped his arm around her. "But don't you fret, I'll be there to help you."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me…after yesterday."

"Oh, Toris, I'm wasn't mad, not truly."

"I'm glad. So, why did you want to meet tonight?"

"Oh, ah, I just wanted to swap news. I've got to hear all yours," Felicja fingered her rings, twisting them around her finger. "Want to hear mine?"

"Yes! Of course," Toris said, though he still had so much he wanted to tell her.

"Well, I've decided to… I'vedeceidedtogiveupthethrown!"

Toris tilted his head. "You're going to…what was the last part? I didn't understand, I'm sorry."

Felicja took a deep breath and gripped her knees. "I have decided to abdicate the throne."

"What?!"

Felicja nodded. "My cousin, Feliciana, remember me telling you about her? Well, she and my father's cousin, Ludwig, well, they are going to get married. Since it is the Beilschmidt bloodline on the throne, and Ludwig is a Beilschmidt, then there wouldn't be too much legal trouble to make him the heir."

"But why would you do that?"

Felicja smiled. "That's the fun part. I've decided to live as a commoner. Help my husband with his work, breed horses, have a family, enjoy life. Thinks like that, you know?"

"Oh." Toris wiggled. "But you don't have a husband."

"I have prospects." She looked at Toris and raised an eyebrow. "And I think if we were equals, he'd be more inclined to ask me. And even if he didn't, well, I think those who are poor are more honest about love, than all the noble men I've met."

It was suddenly sweltering in the cave.

"Toris, you know I love you, right?"

Toris nodded. "I, I love you too."

Felicja wiggled closer to him. "Do you really?"

"Ye—" his voice cracked, so he cleared his throat. "Yes," he assured; voice lower.

"Would you ever consider marrying me?"

"I, I c-c-c-, a princess and, and, m-m-m," he couldn't get the words out.

Felicja smoothed his hair. "Toris, please don't be nervous. It's just me."

Toris closed his eyes. "I'd like to marry you, yes." Felicja squeaked in joy. "But, but why would you want me?"

"Because you're amazing. You're strong and smart and so kind. You make me a better person; I'm so much more compassionate when I've been around you."

"But, I can't offer you anything."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"It does to me."

Felicja pouted. "Well, if you have a restaurant, that would be providing for me. And it's not like we have to get married today. It could be several months, or a year or too. Once you'd feel more financially stable."

"But you wouldn't live like what you're used to. Wouldn't you be sad to give up your life for me?"

"No. I'd love you. And it sounds so exciting."

Toris fidgeted. "You'd like it now, but what about later?"

"You think I'm shallow enough to care about that?"

Toris blanched. "N-no. That's not what I meant."

Felicja arched an eyebrow, growing angry. Toris squirmed. "I-I just think you're giving up a lot. Wouldn't your father be angry? Won't your mother miss you?"

"I'd still visit them often. Daddy's would be little disappointed, and Mother might not approve, but I don't care, they can get over it."

"But, but, even since your birth, you've been learning to be a ruler. And what if people wouldn't accept you. They'd always see you as the princess. I, I, I think if you'd marry me, you'd be m-m-miserable and lonely.

"What are you saying?"

Toris straightened himself up and stared a little left of Felicja's eyes. He was as tight as a coil as he said: "I don't think it would be wise to be married. We're not equal, we could never be equal. I don't deserve you, I would only bring you down." His voice was starting to break, so he paused. The silence was thick with heavy tension. Felicja didn't say anything, and eventually, Toris had enough control to continue. "You do everything for me; it was you who saved me, you who found me a family, you who paid for my clothes. You take care of me, but I want to be able to take care of you. Like Papa did for Mama. They leaned on each other, they helped each other. But me, I just lean on you, I can't do anything for you."

"Toris, stop, that's not true, you're just repeating what Edelstein said."

"It is true, though."

"You're not being logical. I don't need to live as a princess, just as long as I'm with you. And if you had a job, then all your wish would come true."

Toris wrung his hands, "I just don't think it would work. You wouldn't be happy." he replied, voice barely above a whisper.

"What are you saying?"

"I, I won't ask you to marry me."

"Ever?" Felicja's voice was tiny.

Toris nodded.

"Oh." Felicja sat for a moment, stunned. The tears that she been holding started to fall. Toris wanted to take it all back, do anything to make her happy again. But the words of the duke and the unkind words the Braginskys had jeered at him over the years kept him silent.

Toris was trembling, fearing her reaction. She'd be justifiably angry, he couldn't begrudge her that, but he worried she'd tell her father, and the man would take his daughter's pain out of Toris' hide.

Felicja stood, dusted herself off, and stepped over Toris. "Mr. Laurinaitis," she said. Toris looked at her, but she had her back toward him. "The Crown wishes you well in your future endeavors. As your rulers, I assure you that the entire Royal Family shall continue to count you among our loyal subjects, and shall endeavor to treat you as such."

Toris saw her straighten her shoulders. "However, no longer shall you be on such familiar terms with any of the royal persons. You shall be considered as a citizen of my kingdom only. Since you do not have employment with the Crown, all special favors are now revoked, and all personal contact between us shall cease. Is this understood?"

"Y-yes Your Highness."

"Good day, Mr. Laurinaitis." She walked out. Toris could hear the sounds of her readying her horse, and then, they thundered off.

Toris drew his knees to his chest. His stomach ached, and his eyes burned. _What have I done?_

 _XXX_

Alfred found him a half-hour later, still in the cave, head resting against his knees. "Hey, buddy, how'd it go?"

Toris looked up at him. His face was blotchy and red. "I think she hates me now," his voice shook, and he looked ready to cry again.

"Hey, hey," Alfred tried to sooth, sitting beside him. "What happened, Toris?"

"S-s-she, the princess, s-she said she didn't want to be a princess anymore, that she was abdi, ab…what's the word, please?"

"Abdicating?"

"Yes. She was abdicating the throne. And then she hinted at wanting to marry me, but I said no, and she got mad, and she, she, she doesn't…. she hates me!"

"Oh Toris," Alfred dropped his arm around Toris' shoulders and pulled him close. "Look at it this way; you went from having to obey every little command to rejecting a princess. That's a feat!" The joke fell flat, and Toris sobbed harder.

"I didn't want to make her mad, but, but, but I couldn't marry her. You heard the Duke, I'm, I'm no good, too damaged." Toris was stuttering harder than ever. "And, and to give up the throne, I don't think ….it seems.…"

"Even I know that was a stupid thing to do. How could someone ever feel comfortable marrying someone who literally gave up their whole world for them? And having to adjust to a different life, with people who won't know how to treat you… It's romantic, in novels, but in reality, stupid." Alfred said. Toris' head snapped up, and he glared at Alfred. "S-she's _not_ stupid."

"No, I didn't mean it that way, buddy, I'm sorry. All I meant was…oh god, I wish Arty were here, he's such a better speaker. Looks like your stuck wadding through my muddled words buddy," he said with a laugh, playfully pushing Toris' shoulder.

Toris stared at him with big eyes filled with tears. "That's not true."

Alfred smiled, "That's right, I forget how sweet you are. Arty said that we would both have "refrain" –his word, not mine—that we would have to refrain from making self-deprecating jokes in front of you since you are so attached to us."

"I do like you," Toris sniffled.

"I like you too. And I don't like seeing you so upset."

"Felicja's, I mean the princess, -I can't call her Felicja anymore. She said so."

"Oh, buddy, it's okay."

"She hates me. But what could I do?"

"Why can't you marry her if she's the princess?"

The look of shock Toris gave Alfred would have been comical in any other situation.

"No, no, hear me out. You love her, and she loves you. She'd happily get you a good job working in the palace. Something high up. Then in a few years, when you feel settled, you could ask her to marry you, and _boom_ , all problems solved."

"But the Duke." Toris blushed in shame. "You were there," he stuttered, "you and Arthur, you heard, you heard," he buried his head in his hands.

Alfred looked down at the dirt. So, the duke's insensitive words continued to haunt Toris. Alfred had hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"Toris, look at me." Toris did. "I want you to listen really well. Right now, you might not be as book-smart as everyone else. Right now, you might be a bit of an emotional mess. Right now, you might be scared to acknowledge your free. But what the duke failed to acknowledge was all of that is just _right now._ You'll get better and stronger and smarter. Just because you're not these things now, doesn't mean you're not worthy of having whatever relationship with the princess that you want. Friendship or marriage, you deserve either one of those things. All that other stuff will come later. You're not content to be lazy, no, you go after the things you've been denied. You're fighting every day to reach the same level as your peers. It's that your attitude that makes you worthy of the princess if you both so choose."

Toris wiped his eyes with a whimper and buried his head against Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred rocked him back and forth for a moment, petting his hair, before yanking Toris to his feet. "Come on, enough. You need a change of scenery. You haven't learned how to canter yet, and remember, you promised to try on our way back home."

Alfred was all smiles and was overly cheerful as he led Toris from the cave. Toris sniffled, continually wiping his eyes or nose. He knew Alfred was trying to distract him. The Braginskys use to do it all the time when Toris would cry in misery at his life. But Alfred wasn't going to make him do more chores, with the command to "shut up, or I'll give you something to cry about." Alfred was going to make him ride a horse and do fun things.

He swung into the saddle and gripped mane and the reigns. He had managed to bring his sobs to the occasional sniffle, which Alfred praised him for. "Alrighty buddy, remember what I said; heels down, head up, and back straight—okay good you got that. Now…here….we…gooooo!"


End file.
